The Truth
by Unknownwriter20
Summary: When Lupin transformed into a werewolf, that same night, Hermione was bitten and ended up taking the curse. She tells Dumbledore and he promises to help. Just before she returns for her next year at Hogwarts, she finds out that the 'light' is not all it seems. What will Hermione do? Will she stick with Harry and Ron or will she follow her heart? Femslash HermionxBellatrix #dark
1. Chapter 1

I let out a fake howl and watched as werewolf professor Lupin headed towards me and Harry. _Well done Hermione. Now you have a werewolf after you. _"RUN!" Me and Harry quickly ran with everything that we had. We headed further into the woods. Harry tripped and I quickly helped him up but I ended up behind him. My muscles were aching and there was burning in my lungs but I pushed through it. I could hear Lupin gaining on us. I couldn't help but spare a glance behind and I should have known that it would have been a bad idea. I ended up tripping gaining scrapes along my hands and forearms. I looked up hopefully to see Harry stopping and helping me up but I looked and watched as his back disappeared further into the woods. I was about to shout his name until my body tensed and froze up when hot breath hit the back of my neck. I was terrified.

I slowly flipped myself over and watched as Lupins wolf backed away slowly but he watched me curiously and with a slight hunger in its eyes. It's near dark blue eyes seem to stare into my soul. I slowly stood up and started to back quietly. My eyes stayed trained on him and he sniffed the air and almost whine. I thought he wouldn't attack but he suddenly leapt at me and I let out a scream of terror. But soon after the weight of him disappeared and was replaced with nothing. I watched as BuckBeak attacked and scared the wolf away. I watch him scramble away scared. I let out a breath. I jumped as Harry suddenly appeared out of now where and say "You alright Hermione?" I nodded not quite trusting my voice. I did wonder where Harry had gone but brushed it aside as him not noticing. The air suddenly seem to freeze. Me and Harry looked up and spotted hundreds, near thousands of Dementors. My blood seem to almost freeze in my veins and there seem to be a dark cloud suddenly over me. I knew Dementors were horrible creatures and caused a person to loose their happy memories and replace them with the bad when they were near. Harry seem to forget about my almost death as he rushed to save Sirius. I was a bit miffed that he didn't seem to care but I followed him anyway.

He thought that it was his dad that saved him, I tried to tell him but he refused to believe it. I mean no offence, but his parents are dead and I'm pretty sure dead means dead. He did a Expecto Patronum. He saved himself and Sirius. I could feel slight pain but I ignored it. The adrenliane in my body helped numb the abuse my body had faced tonight. Soon enough we were flying on BuckBeak. I clutched tightly to his feathers as we flew. I hated flying with a passion. _Prefer the ground thankyou. _Both Harry and Sirius were loving it. I just rolled my eyes at there stupidly. _Could they be any louder! I would pefer not to get caught. _After I was practically ignored by Harry and Sirius, which wan't any different to what usualy happens, me and Harry ran towards the infirmary. We arrived just as Dumbledore was leaving. He had that seemingly knowing twinkle in his eyes. I always felt uncomfortable whenever Dumbledore was around. I had no idea why but something would always feel wrong when I was near him. I just brushed it off as nerves due to him being the headmaster. Harry and me entered the infirmary to be gretted by a shocked Ron. Thankfully, Ron was seemed mire worried about Harry and how he 'saved' Sirius. I was annoyed that I got no credit. Most of the time I felt as if I was just used for my knowledge or to do their homework. I felt used and discarded. I know they pobably didn't mean it but sometimes I wondered. I didn't really have other friends other than Nevile and Luna. I mean who would want to hang around with a 'mudblood.' I loathed that word with a passion. Though I noticed that Ron always seem to convinently want to talk whenever they showed up. He also thought he was charming but he just made me feel uncomfortable. I knew I was also gay but I would never tell them. Something in my gut just told me not too so I never did.

I let out a sigh as I headed toward my room towards the Gryfindoor wing. I had left Harry and Ron as I was tired, not that they noticed. They never do. I felt my muscles relax as i entered my room. The colors being red and gold. I didn't mind it too much but I much prefered darker colors. Not that anyone knew. I also would have accosional dark thoughts but I never told anyone. I knew it wasn't normal to have them but I kept it under lock and key. Now that the adrenaline had worn off, I could feel the cuts and bruise my body had attained thoughout the night. My side and shoulder was hurting the most so I headed to the bathroom to clean up. I froze when I was down tomy pants. I blinked furiously to see if it was actually there. I turned my body slightly to get a better look and my fears were confirmed. Ice filled my veins as not only was their a massive bite just above my hip; which gathered I got when Lupin jumped me, but their was four claw marks from the top of my left shoulder down across my chest. I thought to when I could have got this and realised it would have been when I got knocked over when Snape did. Tear filled my eyes as I realised that I now potentially have the curse. I let a sob when it was a high chance since I had a bite and a scratch. After Merlin knows how long, I calmed myself down and cleaned up. Once I was in bed, everything from tonight just overwhelmed me and I ended crying myself to the point where I passed out.

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2-Research

My eyes opened and I immediately winced as the sunlight from my partly opened curtains assaulted my sight. I had a raging headache and sore eyes from crying myself to sleep. I knew there was nothing I could do with my new found problem. _I wouldn't wallow in self pity._ I just knew I would have to research. To the library I go but my stomach reminded me that I need food. I knew somethings about werewolves from Professor Snape lessons so I knew that my appetite would increase, so would my senses. I released a sigh and cleaned up and threw on some clothes consisting of some jeans and a green top. I brushed threw my hair quickly, thanking that my wild curls had managed to be tamed. I threw on my uniform over the top and made my way down to the hall.

Walking through the doors of the great hall is still amazing everytime. Finding out that I was different from others wasn't all that surprising. I was excited, to be able to fit in with others but even here I never quite did. Being known as 'the brightest witch of this age' to some and others a 'filthy mudblood.' I never felt comfortable with Harry or Ron either. But they were practically my only friends even if they annoyed me most of the time. Though recently they didn't really feel like my friends. I spotted Luna on the way to my table and she looked up and smiled. I made sure Ron was busy talking to Harry. They hadn't noticed me yet so I quickly made my way over to her. "Hi Luna." She smiled airily and said "Hello Hermione. How are you feeling?" Now that she asked, I felt great, though I suppose it wasn't surprising. My muscles felt strong and I felt energised overall. "I feel great Luna, thanks for asking." She maintained her smile and replied "That's good. There seems to be no Wackspurts anywhere near you today. That's good." I smiled and turned towards my table but before could start to walk, I felt a light touch on my hand and turned to find Luna with a smile but her eyes held a seriousness that I had never seen before. "Be careful who you trust Hermione. I'm here if you need to talk." I nodded and smiled though I had tons of questions but I knew Luna just knew things and I trusted her completely.

Over the course of breakfast, I thought of what Luna said. _What did she mean by be 'careful who you trust'. Surely I can trust Ron and Harry right? _Though when I really thought on it, I got an uneasy feeling in my gut. "Blimey 'Mione. You've eaten more than me!" I winced at his loud voice. "Just hungry Ron." I didn't even realise I was on my 4th plate. Suddenly the noise in the hall seem to increase drastically. I winced but ignored the pain the best I could but it just seemed to get even louder. I quickly exited the hall and headed to the library. _Time to do research. _I knew I would have to let at least Dumbledore know even just the thought of that sent my stomach turning. I just put it down to nerves. I took a deep breath when I entered the library. My safe haven. The only place where I hardly get disturbed. No ones ever in the library so it's always quiet and the peace is never disrupted unless Ron arrives but that rare thankfully. I headed towards the mythical section and gabbed the books that I thought I would need. I could tell my sense were already starting to heighten. I was scared but I locked that terror away as I knew there was nothing I could do. Just had to be prepared the best I can.

I read all that I could on werewolves. We had only had leant about werewolves in Professor Snape's class but nothing on what I ended up reading. I read:

_There are two type of werewolves. A werewolf or a alpha. A werewolf is forced to transform on a full moon and are not in control. They do have slightly better hearing and eyesight in human form and are stronger on the full moon but are not in control of their primal side. They are dangerous but no where near as dangerous as an Alpha werewolf. _

_An Alpha werewolf is rare but is a lot more powerful than an average werewolf. They gain the senses in their human form even if it's not a full moon, such as speed, strength, enhanced hearing and sense of smell. They are in control after their first two full moons. They can also transform whether there's a full moon or not hence why it makes them so extremely dangerous. Not only that, but their magic increases and become more powerful. There is only a record 4 Alpha werewolves in the world but they have all past but one. The great Lucian Kahn. No one knows of his location but he mostly keeps to himself. It is said he only appears when there is an Alpha werewolf but it has been rumored that he has been dead for 40 years. Only know that if you come into contact with an alpha, run._

I scoffed at that. They make it seem as if werewolves are beasts and inhuman. I was extremely intrigued by this Lucian. I continued reading.

_Facts: Aconitum or more commonly known as Wolfs bane can be used to subdue the wolf instincts and help almost make the wolf more docile on a full moon however it has the opposite effect on Alpha's. They become more aggressive as it is apparently irritating to them and makes their senses go haywire. It will make them irritated and almost jumpy and alert before turning towards aggression towards any one near apart from their mate. _

I know I would have to be wary of wolfs bane. I was intrigued by the mate part and continued to read. I eventually found it under the one sectioned named mates. I read:

_Werewolves get mates as well. Not much is known that werewolves can have mates, some have more than one but it is aid that they are a gift. They complete you in everyway. It is said that when they meet their soulmate, it's an instant connection however the bond develops over time and they gain more control after their bond is complete. When a wolf meets its mate not only will they feel complete but they mate for life. _

I released a shaky breath. _I have a mate. _I was scared but also excited. I was a little annoyed that I would be bound to one person but I didn't have a choice. I released a sigh. I was worried about my first full moons. I knew I had to prepare myself the best I could and I knew I would need to tell at least one person in case anything happened. I ignored the uneasy feeling I had in my gut and settled on Dumbledore. After all, he was the headmaster. I had a chance to be either a werewolf or an Alpha werewolf but that one was rare, so I doubt I could be that, right?


	3. Chapter 3-Secret

After trying to read as much as I could on werewolves and other mythical creatures, I decided to head to the headmasters office even though every nerve in my body was screaming at me to not to trust him. I had a week before I was heading back to my parents and I needed help as that was one thing I couldn't do on my own. I loved my parents but they never quite understood how I felt. They knew I was different, and they also knew I was gay and were a lot more supportive than I thought they would be. They tried to understand the magical world the best they could but they were only muggles. I would tell Professor Mcgonagall but she would end up telling Dumbledore anyway so that was pointless. I came up to the statue and said the password 'lemon drops.' It opened to reveal stairs leading up to his office. Each step I took up, I became more uneasy but I pushed forward. I could trust Dumbledore right? Before I could change my mind, I was standing in front of his door. I took a breath and raised my hand to knock.

My hand was just about to hit the wooden door when it swung open. I entered silently and noticed no one was here. The door closed behind me as I stepped further into the room. Dumbledore's desk was in the Centre of the room. I walked towards his desk and saw what looked like a journal which was layed open. I just made out the written words of 'Plans for The Golden Trio.' But before I could investigate further I heard some whispering and looked towards where the sound was coming form. I saw a painting that was covered slightly. Thanks to my enhanced hearing I caught words like '_Traitor_', '_evil_' and '_not_ _trust_.' I was confused. I started to walk towards the covered painting when I nearly screamed and jumped out of my skin when Dumbledore spoke.

"Ah, Hermione, to what do I owe this pleasure?" I calmed my racing heart and spun around to find Dumbledore now at his desk sat down. I was confused to where he had come from. _How long was he there?_ I spoke saying "I wanted to talk to you sir." He gestured to the chair opposite him and I sat down. I took a deep breath and started to explain. "Headmaster, you know what happened that night with Sirius and Lupin. When we found out that Peter Pedgrew was Ronald's rat." He nodded. "You also know that Lupin transformed as it was a full moon." I paused. "When we used the time turner, I ended saving Harry by howling." He nodded and smiled slightly "Yes, very brave and clever Hermione." I smiled slightly but took a deep breath and said "Well, that wasn't only what happened that night. As it turns out, howling at a werewolf is bad and when that werewolf runs after you, well you run. Unfortunely, I tripped. This proved to be a very unlucky mistake as I was bit and scratched. Im afraid I am sure I have the werewolf curse." He sat opposite me stroking his beard in thought after I explained. His face showed no emotion though I did see his brow twitch. I thought I saw anger and disgust in his eyes but it was soon replaced with that all too familiar twinkle. "I shall help you Hermione. Since you will be going back to your parents within a week, I will put measures in place to help you with this unfortunate accident." I nodded relieved. I felt as if a weight had come off my shoulders. He continued "I ask that you tell no one else. Especially after the whole incident with Professor Lupin." I nodded and walked towards his door. Before I could go he spoke "Oh, Hermione?" I turned to face him still holding the door open. "It is of utmost importance that this stays a secret." I replied and nodded uncertainly "Yes sir." I exited his office. I relieved slightly.

But why did I feel like I had just sold myself to the Devil? My skin was crawling with distrust and I felt a horrible sinking feeling in my gut. I brushed it away and just headed back to my dorm. If Dumbledore wished it to be kept secret, then it shall remain a secret.

It would be the worst and best mistake I would make in my life.

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4-Confused

_A week later..._

It was the day before I had to go back home. I excited and happy to see my parents, especially after nearly dying again this year. I never told them the full extent of just how much danger I get out in because of Harry and Ron. Mostly Harry. Darker thoughts had been harder to suppress this week whenever I was around them. I wanted to constantly he's them but refrained. They had just continued like we hadn't just nearly died. Ron and Harry had really pissed me off earlier hence why I'm just heading towards the shopping district to calm myself down. And also because of the letter. I was intrigued.

_Half an hour ago..._

I just sat down and started eating for breakfast when an owl landed. It was pitch black with dark grey eyes. I didn't recognize the owl and was confused to who's it belonged to. The letter in it's beak dropped next to my bowl but before I could open it, Ron spoke, more like shouted. "Who's that letter from Hermione? A boyfriend?" I scoffed, rolled my eyes and looked at him and said "No idea and if it was why should I tell you?" he started to get red in the face, almost matching his hair. "You shouldn't have a boyfriend. Your not allowed." My mouth dropped open and I stared in shock at his mind face. Anger consumed me as I shouted "RONALD WEASELY!" I saw him flinch. I got a satisfied feeling through my body. I fought back feral grin and continued. "How dare you! I'm not someone that you can control. Your have no right to tell me what I am allowed and not allowed!" His face was now matching his hair. Harry spoke shocking me further. "Hermione, maybe you should listen to him. You can be naïve." I looked and both of them. Life rage washed over me. I stood and said "Both of you can go to hell." I stormed out but before I exited I turned around and said "By the way, I'm gay." I turned leaving them frozen in shock.

_Present..._

I had opened the letter and it simply stated:

_Meet at the alley near the bookshop and the information you seek shall be relieved._

_He has eyes everywhere. _

_Trust and tell no one. _  
_-L.K._

I was extremely confused, slightly scared but overall curious. Though I did believe that any information that this person would be useful. I glanced around more of a nervous habit now but recognized no one since most had gone home now. I made my way to the alleyway. I entered surprisingly calm. I couldn't see anyone but my senses told me that there was person present. "I know you're here." My voice calm. I jumped and spun around when a gruff deep voice spoke. "Good, your senses are sharp already. That's very good. You are very powerful already Young one." A man stepped into the light slightly and I held back a gasp. He had dark brown hair that was shaved and a scars across his face. Had almost glowing tattoos that ran down his neck. He was around 6ft and was massive muscular build. That wasn't what made me gasp. It was the fact that his eyes were so different. He had one the was pure white and the other pure black. "Who are you?." He grinned slightly and "Surely your read about me Young one?. I have been waiting for you for centuries." I gasped as it clicked. "Lucian Kahn?" he grinned. "The one and only." I stuttered out "But...th-that's impossible. You are dead. Or at least I was hat you had been dead for over 40 years!" He rolled his eyes and replied "Not everything you read is genuine. Now come child. Seeing as we don't have much time." I was slightly hesitant, I was tense but something was telling me I like trust him so I relaxed and I followed.

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5-The truth

I followed him until we entered a small building. He said nothing or indicated that he did anything even though the brick wall slide aside to reveal and hidden room. "Come child. Time is limited." I rolled him quickly and the wall closed up behind me. Torches were light and I gasped. The were marble pillars and statues. The main area was a dirt covered circle with a cage surrounding it. It was almost like entering a roman arena. Lucian looked back at me and grinned. "Stunning isn't it." I nodded unable to speak. "It has been in my family for generation but it used to train the next Alphas." I looked towards the statues. 4 of them. All male. "Ah, I see you've spotted the original 4 Alphas. The only ones that were in existence." I looked to him and asked "What happened?" I could tell this was a sensitive topic for Lucian as his eyes showed pain. "It is time for you to know the truth young one." He conquered up a comfy looking chairs. He gestured for me to sit so I did. "Now child, this truth will be hard to hear but you must listen. I am giving you a chance to explain and s you are no longer blinded." I nodded and waited patiently. Lucian spoke. "This story will show that the 'light' is not all that it seems. Believe it or not, now that is up to you." I realized that their was a table with water in it. I realized it was a Pensive. I looked back up to Lucian ad he nodded his approval before I dunked my head into the water.

_I looked around and found I was on a little street. I noticed Dumbledore walking towards the home I was near. I looked at the sign and it read 4 Pivot drive. I realized this was were Harry lived. I was confused to why this memory was being shown to me. I watched as Dumbledore used a lighter to take the lights out. I then saw a cat which I recognized as professor McGonagall. She transformed into herself and spoke. "Is it true. They say James and Lily Potter are dead." Dumbledore nodded but I noticed he didn't look sad and McGonagall noticed. "Albus? Voldemort killed them right?" He looked at her and said "That was a over. They were begining to get suspicious Minerva and I couldn't have that." She looked at him horrified. "You mean...you killed them?" He chuckled but it was dark. It sent goosebumps across my skin. "Oh Minerva, you have no idea. I needed them to die so Potter would follow me and blindly he would. I will make sure everything goes according to plan. The Weaselys have already agreed. They'll get paid monthly as will their kids." I watched horrified as Minerva tried to raise her wand but she was too slow. Dumbledore had already casted a Impendimeta, a slowing down charm and had sent an Obvliate towards her. "Now, now your useful to me. Can't have you turning me in. Now, after I must go to the Granger's and make sure they adopt Hermione." The memory faced just as Hagrid arrived with a baby that I assumed was Harry. _

_Scenery around me warped and changed and I was stood to the side. A woman with dark red hair and green eyes that seem to pierce into my soul stared at me but didn't see me. I noticed she was bleeding heavily. Her shaking hands were clutching helplessly at her wounds but you could tell they were too severe. Dumbledore stood in front of the dying woman. He spoke gleefully "Darren is dead and you will join him soon." I saw pain flash through her eyes before her stare seem to turn to ice. I couldn't stop the shudder that went through my body. She glared and Dumbledore and spoke, in Russian which I somehow understood clearly, "You shall fail Albus. He will rise again and you will be defeated!" She coughed up some blood then said in English. "My daughter is strong. She is a Romanoff. You will be defeated by her and no one will stop her. Rot in hell Dumbledore!." He scoffed and replied "That will never happen Natalia. She will never know her true heritage." He then sent an Avada Kedava towards her. That's when the realisation hit me. He had murdered my real parents. _

_I watched as Dumbledore arrived at my parents house. He looked down at a baby which I realized was me and said. "You will no longer be Hermione Romanoff but Hermione Granger. The Romanoff line ends with you."_

_The memory then switched to Dumbledore in his office with Ron and Harry. I was still shocked and trying to digest Dumbledore's last sentence. I knew I was adopted but to know that he killed my true parents broke my heart and hurt more than I thought it would. I was broken out of my thoughts when he spoke. "Now, you too know to keep Hermione close and follow my instructions. Make sure she is secluded from others. Her only friends will be you two and do not worry Ronald, the love potion shall work. She will love you by the third year."_

_The memory switched again to the night I was bit. I watched myself as the werewolf Lupin hovered over me. It was truly terrifying but I could also somehow sense the wolfs loneliness. It seemed to want an Alpha. I sotted Harry and he was grinning. No wand raised to defend me at all. It broke my heart. Then BuckBeak saved me and I could see the disappointment on Harry face. _

_It switched again and I was back in Dumbledore office. "It failed Master. The wolf didn't kill Hermione." Dumbledore looked livid. Ron shouted up saying "I thought I was having Hermione as mine. You said I could have her so I could do whatever with her!" Dumbledore replied "Ronald we already discussed that Granger is too smart, which is unexpected. Besides, you and Lavender seem to be getting close. You can have her." I was disgusted by how they were using me. I was broken that they were just using me and horrified by the truth. Then that sadness turned to pure anger. _

I came out of the memories angry. I wanted to kill them and for once I allowed the dark thoughts to consume my mind. "Young one you must calm yourself. There is still one more thing you must know but you must be calm." I tried to listen but I couldn't. I could feel my magic seemingly expand and was ready to be released. I let out a feral growl which seem to shake the walls.

**Hope you enjoyed!**  
**Updated 11/10/19**


	6. Chapter 6-Real

I got on the train but sat in a compartment on my own. I didn't want to see Harry or Ron. I was terrified of what Dumbledore would do but I knew I couldn't do anything. My senses were getting better and my magic was improving. Everyday was getting closer to my first full moon and I was terrified but I felt happy as knew Lucian would be there. He gave me instructions on what to do on the day and if I need him, I can apparate to him since he gave me a porta-key which was on a necklace around my neck tucked under my top. My first transformation will be at the arena as he can used magic to create the illusion that I'd be in a forest. He then explained that it would be extremely painful as everyone will be broken and regrown and replace with hard more durable bones as it will make it easier for the transformations. Also found out that it's hard to kill us, not even the killing curses will kill us though they do injure pretty bad but it takes more than one killing curse to actually kill us. I guess that down to the fact at our bones become harder and more durable. I was dreading training with Lucian but excited at te same time as I new it would be hard and not easy but it's something new and I love knowing as much as possible. I'm not the brightest witch in my age for nothing. I know, ego much. It would be hours until we arrived at the station so I opted to get some sleep. Soon enough, I fell asleep dreaming.

Warning some nasty words in this. I don't agree with any derogatory terms at all, so please never use them against someone!

Dream...

_"Weak" "mud blood" "no trust." I couldn't stop the tears as they fell down my face. A son broke through as Harry and Ron appeared saying "we just used you Hermione. You craved attention like the attention re you are. Such a naïve know-it-all bitch" Ron spoke "You were mine. But no one wants you and no one ever will. Shame you would have been a good fuck." I was disgusted and scared. I grew terrified when Dumbledore appeared. "I should have killed you along with you parents!" then their voices blended together. Words spoken. "Useless." "weak" "mud blood." "Dyke" My knees gave out and I crumpled to the ground and covered my ears to try and stop me from hearing the words. Suddenly thin but slightly muscular feminine arms wrapped around my body and the voices disappeared. A voice spoke but this filled me with warmth and calmed me down. It was soft and low. "Don't listen to them my pretty." Her arms tightened around my waist and I felt her breast press into my back slightly. "Thank you. Who are you?" I tried to turn but was frozen but relaxed. The unknown woman let out a deep chuckle. The sound sent a pool of warmth through my body_ and my arousal _spiked. I closed my eyes to savor the sound. "Do not worry my pretty. We will meet soon." She kissed the back of my neck and my eyes shot open. _

I shot awake. My body tingled all over and my heart raced. I smiled as I had a feeling that I would meet her soon. I knew that was my mate. I was saddened that didn't get to see her face but giddy at the thought of meeting her soon. I realized the train stopped. I got off it and headed towards where my parents usually picked up. Sharp pain went through my chest at the thought that I could have grown up as Hermione Romanoff but I thankful that I got parents who loved me regardless, even though wasn't even a normal adoptive child. The Granger's took it in a stride and I as forever grateful. I loved them like I would any parents. My mum and dad hugged me and we headed home.

It was around 8 o'clock at night when their was a knock on the door. I was in my room but I could hear them moving around and the TV. My dad opened the door and my blood turned to ice when a voice spoke. "Hello Mr. Granger. I apologies it's so late but I m here on important business including Hogwarts and Hermione." My dad let him in. I sprinted downstairs but slowed as I headed the kitchen. I wasn't even out of breath thanks to my new stamina. I entered and found my mum and ad smiling and taking to Dumbledore. They had no idea how much danger they were in. Dumbledore also had no idea how much he would be in of he did anything. "Hermione, how nice of you to join us." I saw the malicious intent in his eyes and my fear increased. They turned to me and that was a mistake. Dumbledore casted an immobulus spell. I was unable to move or speak along with my parents. I worked on my magic as quickly s I could it wasn't perfect as I never practiced a lot of wandless magic. I saw the fear in my parents eyes. I had some tears running down my face as I knew they were defenseless.

My eyes stayed on Dumbledore as he walked around my parents to me and spoke. "It's such a shame Hermione. If you didn't get infected, then you wouldn't have been a problem. It would have been a painless accident. You just can't seem to die." I let a muffler sob out of my throat as he held a wand to my adoptive mother's head and I couldn't help but flash back to when he killed my real mother. "I would have made it looked like an accident when you died Hermione and Obliviate your parents but no, you have to escape and survive everything thrown at you. Not giving Lupin his wolf bane was supposed to make it easier for his wolf to kill you but for some reason he didn't. Now I will have to kill all of you." I screamed as he cast the dread crucio towards my parents. He had unfroze them and they were writhing on the floor in agony. I tried to scream, tell him to stop but all I could get out were squeaks. It had been hours and I could tell the immobulus spell was wearing off on me as my fingers twitched. I could see the insanity and murder in his eyes. "Such a shame. You ruined the plan Hermione. You ruined my perfectly laid out plan." His eyes like ice boring into me. I managed to speak. "Please. Leave them. They have done nothing, please." He looked at me and back to parents and said "Oh well since you said please." I let out a breath but I new it was too good to be true. "I'll end them." I screamed out no as his sent an Avada kedava. I just stared at their lifeless bodies. Their lifeless eyes stared into mine. I had a glimpse back to the memory of him killing my birth mother. Her lifeless eyes staring up at me from the floor much like my adoptive mother's were now. Tears streamed down my face. My eyes narrowed at him. He then turned to me and sent a Crucio my way but I barely felt it. It was nothing compared to the pain I felt in my heart. I had no one. No family. I clamped my jaw shut to stop my screams from escaping. I remained standing. I had no idea how long it had been until the pain stopped but it felt as if a lifetime had passed. I could feel the deep cuts all over my body, bleeding profusely. "Goodbye Granger. Well, Romanoff." I managed to get out a "Go to hell." He just laughed manically sending shivers down my spine and goosebumps all over my body. "Unfortunalty, I can't kill you. I need you. So, time to go back to the insufferable know it mudblood." He sent an Obliviate my way. I could feel the spell enter my mind but I fought it. Dumbledore didn't realize that it didn't work as he set fire to my home. He apparated away. I remained standing. In pain I managed to reach my porta-key.

I screamed when I apparated away. My body was broken due to how many unforgivables he had sent my way. I let out a pained scream as my knees hit the ground. My vision was blurry due to my tears and blood. I heard a voice exclaim "My God" but my body and mind had shut down so I had no idea who it was but I found a comfort in it despite my pain. I felt arms catch me as the voice I had longed to hear spoke. "I've got you my pretty." I then passed out.


	7. Chapter 7-Full moon

I had been passed out for 2 days and I woke up to find was at Lucians in a bed. My eyes opened slowly and I tried to lift my arm to wipe away the sleep in my eyes but they felt slightly numb. I growled in annoyance. "Fuck." I heard a deep chuckle and squinted to find Lucian at the side of my bed. "I'm glad your awake Young one. I was worried." I let out a sigh as he asked "What happened, Hermione?" I knew he was worried as he only spoke my name when he was serious, angry or worried. I replied, anger rushing through me. "Fucking Dumbledore." I choked up with emotion as I spoke "He-he killed them. He tortured us and I then watched as he killed my adoptive parents." I started crying. Lucians massive arms wrapped around my body. "I want him dead. I want to watch as his life drains out of his eyes. I swear I will kill him Lucian. Even if it's with my bare hands!" I was practically growling at this point. I no longer felt the pain in my body. "I know Hermione and I I'll ell you." I then remembered her voice and spoke to Lucian "Where is she?" I looked up to him and replied sternly "You are not seeing her until you are trained and ready." I was disappointed and was about to argue back but stopped myself. I wanted to get better. I filled with determination and nodded. He smiled. "We have to prepare for your first transformation." I knew I had to get stronger. I wasn't going to pushed around any more. No longer will I be the weak 'mud blood' Hermione Granger but known as Hermione Romanoff.

It was the day of my first transformation and I was surprisingly comfortable. But that was probably because of Lucian. He had explained to me what would happen and how my body would react. He believes that I would only have to go through my first transformation, which will be painful, before I would be in control due to how powerful I am already. I was currently sat in the cage in the arena as I had an hour before the moon was out and I already felt on edge. I could feel it. Lucian had said he would be there if needed but I had to do this on my own. I was naked as well. I wasn't cold. That another thing I had noticed. Not only had I had gained enhanced senses, but a higher body temperature. I didn't mind it now. Lucian had told me that once I had transformed, my senses would become enhanced, I'd have increased healing and I would loose all the body fat I had and I would get taller. Basically my body had to change to accommodate the transformation into a werewolf. He also said it would be easier to gain muscle. Before I knew it, I felt a burning sensation all across my body. Then my bones started breaking and I screamed. It felt as if I was under 10 Crucio curse. Worse than what Dumbledore had done. I tried my best to contain my screams but it was useless. I felt my skin tearing and bones breaking apart. My muscles tore and I watched as my nails fell off and we're replaced with claws. My hands broke and reshaped and lengthen. I felt my teeth fall out and replace with fangs. My screams turned into growls. My back arched as my organs re-shifted. I couldn't take the pain and the last thing I saw was my skin turning pitch black as black fur started to cover my body. I let out a scream that turned into a howl.

I groaned as my body ached. I winced as I opened my eyes. After they adjusted to the light I realized that I could make out every detail in the room. I could see the dust particles when I focused. I could hear the worms moving underneath the dirt and the birds outside. I could smell a metallic scent which I realized was blood. My blood. I could also smell Lucians scent which smelt of the forest. No idea how I knew it was. I slowly looked around and my eyes widened when I noticed the huge claw marks in the ground and massive dents on the cage walls. I noticed a pile of clothes just outside the cage door. I walked towards it and found it unlocked. I noticed a note on the pile which read:

_Hope these fit. You have grown since it's your first transformation. Also any blocking spells that had been put on have been removed thanks to your magical increase as Alphas cannot be affected by charms as your too powerful_ _for it to take hold. Sorry, I forgot to tell you. :)_

_Head to the bathroom and clean up. Just know you are your true self now Hermione. Time to start training. -L_

_P.S. breakfast will be ready. And yes I know muggle terms. ;)_

I smiled at the gesture. It dimmed slightly as I remembered what Dumbledore did and I released a snarl which seem to shake the walls. I calmed myself down as I knew there was no point getting upset again but my anger remained. I headed towards the bathroom area. It had a shower and a separated bathtub. A sink with a mirror and their was a full lengthen one on the back of the door. There was a folded towel on the side. I turned on the shower and stepped in when it was warm. I let out a content sigh and the heat soothed my muscles. I cleaned my body and as I did, I realized that one, I was a lot taller and two, I had muscle. Not massive but I had a 4 pack. Due to all the running I've had to do to stay alive or running around Hogwarts, I was always slightly on the skinny side. I stepped out of the shower and stepped towards the full body mirror on the door. I wanted to try something so I casted a spell wandlessly with hardly any effort and cleaned the mirror of any condensation. I grinned at how effortlessly that felt. I gasped at my reflection. My hair, instead of being chestnut brown was now a dark red, similar to my birth mother's was slightly wavy. My eyes were no longer brown but a stunning grey, nearly silver. I guess I always hard curly hair though thankfully it's not naturally bushy. That was pain to deal with. I know I would cut my hair as it went past my shoulders. I was also taller. My 5'6 skinny frame was now nearly 6ft. I felt more confident. I looked beautiful. I could see my mother's features in my face such as her small nose and strong jawline. I had no idea what my dad looked like but I felt that I inherited his way of thinking and the need for knowledge. I grabbed the clothes and out on the undergarments consisting of a black bra and panties. I pulled on the black tank top and dark blue jean that fit snuggle against y now slightly toned legs. There was no shoes but I didn't mind. I exited the bathroom and followed my sense of smell towards where I thought Lucian was. I ended up in a room that consisted of a gym. There was a big floor space with padded matting in the middle and I found a grinning Lucian stood there with his arms crossed over is chest. "How are you feeling?" I glared and him then moaned "I feel like I've been hit by a train." He chuckle and his grin seemed to widen. "Yeah, well your about to feel 10xtimes worse. I am not going lightly. We only have 8 months before you have to go back. You've been given more time off since you've been attacked. Though clearly Dumblecu- mean Dumbledore wanted you dead." I laughed at Lucians slipup. "Right, let's begin young one."

Its been 4 months since I have started my training and it was hard. Reading up and researching the laws and different mythical creature was as harder than any exam but it was possible. My memory seemed impeccable now. What the muggles called a photographic memory. Lucian was impressed; not only with my research but how quickly I want. I was efficient in many different fighting styles such as Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu. Not also did Lucian teach me how to fight but he also taught me how o handle weapons from swords to guns to throwing knives. Something about the old ways. My magic had also increases exponentially and I can do both wandless and wordless magic. He's taught me how to protect my mind and block people out. I can tear through others minds without them ever noticing. I can also destroy them from the inside. Make them go insane without even trying. It scared but also excited me how power I can have over a person. I can make them feel turned on or paranoid. I grinned at the dark thoughts that I had. _Imagine how painful to never reach an orgasm ever again. _I had chuckled darkly at that thought and Lucian asked. I answered and he laughed but then threatened to never do it to him and to never abuse the power that I had. He and I never realized just how powerful I actually am. He said that it could be due to all the blocks that I had that my magic was contained and becoming an Alpha just gave me a boost.

I was currently sparring in hand to hand combat with Lucian. He said that their was people that would want to meet today. I was dressed in compression shorts and a sports bra. Gone was my skinny figure, it was just pure muscle now, not bulky but lean. A full six-pack on my stomach now. I had gained a lot more confident with myself and my body. I had recently been pestering Lucian to meet my mate as I felt almost empty. I was getting irritable and moody. I had needs that I couldn't full fill because I craved my mate, even though I only ever heard her voice. I asked Lucian as I swung my leg at him. "Can I meet her yet?" he let out a laugh and dodged before saying "Ok" I froze in shock and that was a mistake. Lucians fist struck my face and I felt my cheekbone break. Before I could retaliate, I was only my back. My cheekbone I healed quickly and I huffed as he spoke. "Never drop your guard." I rolled my eyes and quickly thrusted my hips and wrapped my legs round the back of his as he went to stand which caused him to lose him balance and I pinned him. I hugged out as I helped him up off the matt. "Lucian, what happens if she hates me? What happens if she rejects me? What if she doesn't want to be involved! Oh Merlin. What if she doesn't even like women or how I look!" He just chuckled and grinned more. Before I could shout at him a voice that I long to hear spoke. "Oh, I don't know about that muddy. I rather like what I see." My neck snapped to the side so fast I'm surprised it didn't break. The air in my lungs seem to freeze as I stared at the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She was dressed in an all black corset and her pale skin seem to almost reflect off the lights in the room. She looked to be in her mid twenties. Her hair was a wild mess of black curls, her lips full and almost red. Her eyes a near pitch black.

I was frozen. There stood in the doorway, my beautiful mate. The infamous insane Bellatrix Lestrange.

**Y****ay they finally meet! Kind of ;) **

**I will try to kept some aspects of Bellatrix the same but obviously she going to be different in my did much like Hermiones darker. Or will be. But I do love Bellatrix and Hermione so I will try not to change them too much. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8-Bellatrix Black

I was confused to how she was here as she was supposed to be in Azkaban and older. I was also slightly confused to why she was being nice. Wasn't she insane? Why didn't I get angry when said 'muddy' though I, for some reason liked it. I remained frozen, just staring in shock. I snapped out of it when Lucian slapped my shoulder and said "I think you two need to talk." I remained were I was, not moving as he left the room and she stepped further into the room. You could feel the tension between us as she stepped closer. I felt my own magic being drawn to hers. _Did the room get hotter? Merlin she's even more beautiful up close. I just want to- NO. Find out information first Hermione._ I snapped out of my thoughts when she stopped a couple inches away. "Why thank you muddy." _Shit, did I say that out loud?_ She chuckled and heat ran through my body. _Oh Merlin help me._ I don't even know her and she's already affecting me without even doing anything. "Come, we have a lot to discuss" I followed her without thought and I didn't fight it.

We ended up in the library. She sat herself down on the sofa graciously. _How does she even do that?!_ I carefully sat down on the opposite sofa facing her. I didn't want to risk sitting too close to her. I was at a constant battle with my instincts and dark thoughts that were screaming at me to take her. She almost looked upset but that was gone like it was never there. She just sat there elegantly. I could feel her studying me. I couldn't help but blurt out "How are you here? Aren't you supposed to be insane and lockup?" I slapped my hand over my mouth horrified. I looked up to her face waiting to see hurt for insulting her but only saw mirth and was that adoration in her near black eyes. She chuckled that sent warmth and goosebumps across my body. "That's a front I put on. It's my cover, just like Tom's is Voldemort." I let out a quiet 'oh' and she continued "As for being here, I'm still in Azkaban." I looked at her confuse until she said "Im projecting." I looked at her with wide eyes. "I never heard of that type of magic." She let out a laugh and said "It's an old form of magic that no one uses anymore because it take a lot of magic to use. But since we are mates, our magical power has increased drastically. My form is as solid but I can't feel anything other than pressure." I was slightly saddened by that and couldn't help but let that show. Bellatrix smiled sadly and said "I know but we will meet in person soon." I smiled then said "Were you here when I arrived?" Bella smiled and then was saddened "I was talking to Lucian. I could feel your pain. I'm sorry that I was too late." I shook my head and said "There was nothing you could have done." My voice then deepened and I growled out "it was him that caused it. And I will kill him I'm if it's the last thing I do." My growl shook the walls but I closed my eyes to calm myself down as I didn't want to scare my mate. I felt a warm hand on my forearm and my eyes snapped open to be greeted by worried pools of black which I realized were a dark brown. "Sorry." She just smiled. "Can you tell me?" "Tell you what?" I responded "The real story." She cocked her head to the side in thinking and I couldn't help but think it was adorable. She smiled and replied "only if you tell me everything too muddy." Even though I loathed that word, somehow hearing it from Bellatrix filled me with warmth. "Call me Bella." I smiled "Bella." I grinned as a shiver went through her body. I could smell her arousal and gripped the chair tight to stop myself from launching at her and taking her here and now. _Merlin help me._

It had been another 4 months and it was the day before I had to go back to Hogwarts. I was pissed and upset because one, I had to back and pretend that I didn't remember that Dumbledore killed my parents. Two, I had to pretend to be friends with Harry and Ron. Thirdly, I hadn't seen Bella yet. I hadn't seen her all week. Even though she wasn't actually here, her touch still sent tingles and warmth through my body. She said that she could feel the warmth of my hands and body because of my above average body temperature. Normal humans ran at 37°. I ran at 60°. She didn't speak much of being in Azkaban as I got upset. When I explained what happened with Dumbledore I had to restrain her from going on a killing spree, not that she could since she was locked up in prison and didn't have her wand. She then had to calm me down when she told me she was married to Lestrange. She was actually a Black not Lestrange. It was weird how possessive I felt but she loved it. I knew it was also down to my Alpha genes. The urged to claim Bella and mark her mine near overwhelming at times. I didn't like it when someone had what was mine. We were always touching in someway. We hadn't kissed yet and agreed it would be in person. We spent hours whenever we could just talking. I knew everything about her, her family and her past. Same as she knew mine. I was confused to how she knew I was her mate and how she looked so young. I was happy when she told me. She also explained what happened and why she was sent to Azkaban.

**Flashback**

_I was holding Bella in my arms as we lay in my bed. Her head was on my chest. I had just asked her how she met Lucian and I was still laughing as it turns out she had hexed him and turned him into a pink poodle. It turns out don't ever scare or try to sneak up on Bella. Turns out Lucian explained to Bella when she was younger and she they had been friends when she was little. "How do you look so young?" She looked up at me and stated "Are you calling me old muddy?" I sputtered until she started laughing. "Relax. It's because your life span is longer than the average human wizard or witch. So my aging has slowed down to match your since were mates." I looked at her and said "So I'm dating a 46 year old woman who looks 20?" She chuckled and said "Yes." *pause* "Are you disgusted?" I looked at her to __gobsmacked__. I lifted her chin and said "No. I wouldn't care and I don't. Whether you look 20 or 40, I like you for you, even if your insane." She smacked my stomach. It went silent as we stared into each other's eyes. "I really want to kiss you right now." I then realized that I said that out loud and went bright red. She laughed and kissed my forehead. It tingled where she kissed and I had a goofy smile on my face. She rolled her eyes and continued. "I had dreams of you. Just glimpses of your face or your eyes. I wasn't allowed to meet you until your were ready or of age. Then the whole Potter fiasco happened and James and Lily were murdered by that old twat." I giggled at her phrase for Dumbledore. "And I captured after trying to save Lily, who was actually my friend before she was controlled by James. I was thrown in Azkaban for a crime I didn't commit. __Dumblecunt__ had been the one to torture the long bottoms. I had gone to save them but was too late and framed." I was shaking in rage. She rubbed my arms to soothe my anger. "Its ok my pretty." I snarled as I said "Its not! You could have been in my arms if it wasn't for that two-face evil bloody twat!" My British accent thick and deep thanks to my anger. She I sat up and pulled me into her neck. I breathed in her scent. Surprisingly her scent, smelling like the forest and a scent that was just distinctly Bella, carried through in her Projection. "I hate him Bella. I want to tear him limb from limb." She rubbed my lower back soothingly and said "__Shh__ I know Hermione but we have leave him unaware until we get out. Tom has a plan in place. We all have our roles to play. I know it will be hard but you must get through it love." I nodded and stayed wrapped in her arms for the rest of the day. _

**Flashback end**

I had excelled while I was with Lucian. He was extremely happy about how powerful I had come to be. I was in complete control of when I transformed. He was proud of how powerful I am. So was Bella. I became more confident with not only myself but in my magic. I could perform wandless and wordless magic effortlessly. It was scary but amazing how powerful I have become but I don't let it go to my head. I decided to not draw attention to myself until I needed to. had also met some of the protectors which I shouldn't have been surprised but it was Luna. Neville was also part of it but he was busy with his grandma. I was happy about Luna as we became close friends. They also knew about Bella and we're extremely happy for me. I was shocked when Cedric Diggory was aware and the Malfboys and Pansy Pankinson were also apart of the protectors. I was so happy when Fred and George knew. Turns out they were shunned in the family because Fred was gay and well George supported his twin. So many that I thought were 'bad' but they were all lovely. We were all filled in on the plan and I wasn't happy with it but I had no choice. Turns out their families had been serving the Alphas for generations. The twins have planned loads of pranks on Harry and Ron. I was also glad to help. Lucian explained they would help me with decisions and making pacts with other supernaturals.

My fist hit the boxing bag. The chains rattled. My adoptive and birth parents faces flash through my mind. Then Dumbledore's smug and evil grin shot through my mind. I let out an aggravated snarl and spin kicked the bag. The chain snapped and it went flying across the room into the wall with a loud bang. I lowered my head and slowed down my breathing. My heart beat returned to it's normal rhythm and I let out a sigh. I had gotten a lot better at controlling my anger but it was harder when I was stressed. I was worried about going back and the fact that had to fake being friends with everyone that I know I hate. "Feel better?" I spun around and when my eyes connected with black my anger vanished. In a blink I was in front of my mate picking her up and spinning her around. I buried my head in her neck and breathed her scent in. She ran a hand through my short hair. Yes, I cut it. Don't judge me. It now goes just above my shoulders. "I missed you." She squeezed me tighter and said "I know muddy. I missed you too." I gave her a grateful squeeze and stepped back kept my hands on her waist. "It's time." I looked at her sadly. I let out a sad sigh. I headed to my room with Bella following. She sat herself on my bed and I headed to the bathroom. I showered, I opened my drawer and grabbed clothes consisting of shorts and a grey crop top. Not caring that Bella was still in the room, I dropped the towel. I heard a sharp intake of breath and smirked as I got dressed. I was about slip on my top when I felt her hands trace the scars left by Dumbledore. She then got to the bite mark on my waist and traced it with her fingers. Her feather light touch sent shivers down my spine. I shuddered as she continued to trace the different scars. I wasn't ashamed of them. No. They proved that I can be and am strong. That I survived.

I could smell her arousal and I growled lowly saying "Bella…" I felt her shiver. "I know. You don't make it easy muddy when you look like a goddess." I scoffed and turned around to face her and leant my forehead against hers. "If anyone's the goddess it's you. I can't wait until I get to hold you for real. To cuddle you." She laughed and said "oh, so no sexy times." I felt a surge of confidence and my voice lowered an octave as I leant in a nibbled her ear and whispered. "Oh no, they'll be plenty of sexy times." She still shuddered even though she could only feel a slight warmth and pressure. I smirked, proud that could affect he infamous Bellatrix Lestrange though no one other than those closer to her know the real Bella, they only know the insane Bella which I have yet to meet. I stepped back and slipped on my top. Bella pouted and Iaughed. We spent the rest of the day talking and refusing to part unless there was a Dementor. She was gone for 2-3 hours. I felt horrible. There was nothing I like do. Bella blocked the link between us so I couldn't feel her pain, well at least the pain when she did block it. It made me unsettled when couldn't sooth my mate. She always came back exhausted and with hunted eyes. That night I closed my eyes and hoped this year would go smoothly. Of course it didn't.


	9. Chapter 9-Harrypotter is the champshi-

I sighed as I sat down. I had chosen an empty compartment, not only to avoid everyone but because it was decided that I couldn't be seen with Pansy or Draco to help maintain my cover. It was also to avoid Harry and Ron as I knew that when I was near them all I wanted to do was send a Crucio at them. I was proud of the control I had over my temper when it came to Dumbledore, despite how tempted I am to claw Dumbledores face off. I also won't be able to see Bella for nearly a year so my aggression is even harder to control. I had cried so much when she told me but Lucian has decided it was for the best. I had nearly gone on a rage when Lucian when it was decided that not only did I have to maintain my 'oblivious nature' but I wasn't allowed to have contact with Bella the whole time I was at school; as much as it pains us both, we knew it was too risky to use projection or for me to use my full magic. It would only be used in emergencies and that's if they manage to block from other magic users sensing our magic since it was so powerful. We don't know how watchful Dumbledore is but we know he has eyes and ears everywhere. So I had held Bella until I had to leave for the train. I also had on an illusion so I looked like 'Hermione Granger'. I was annoyed about that but I knew we had to catch them off guard; so I had to maintain complete control over my emotions, no matter how angry I got, and my magic even though I could destroy anyone in seconds. I was hard but I wouldn't compromise anyone.

Over the time I was away, I had gotten close with Draco and Pansy. The most surprising was the fact that Neville and Luna hanged out with both of them all the time. Draco was also the biggest supporter of the gay community because his aunt Bella was gay as well as Tom. I found it hilarious when the normally stoic and serious Draco dressed up in a rainbow outfit, along with Pansy and we all went to the LGBTQ pride event in the muffle world. They loved it. Pansy and I laughed out asses off when Draco was getting flirted with. Pansy eventually rescued him with a peck on the lips and they guy who was flirting with him laughed and apologised. His name was Dan and he was very funny. I has a feeling he would get along with Fred. We hung out with him and he gave us his contact details. I was truly surprised by how supportive Pansy and Draco were of the muggle world and how much they enjoyed it. They had explained that most was an act. It was nice to know that I had support from true friends. Turns out Luna was Pansexual and Neville was Bi. Those two had been dating for a while and were perfect for each other. As were Pansy and Draco. Those two had been together since the start of the year. I was glad that I had found true friends.

Hogwarts are hosting the Tri-wizard tournament again but this time no one under 14 years old is allowed comets but I had a feeling that Harry would still manage to be apart of it as I presume it was part of Dumbledores plan. Drumstrang and the Beauxbatons were also here to compete. Cedric Diggory, Fleur Delacoir and Viktor Krum were the chosen champions. I sighed as Harry's name was called out. The goblet then suddenly flashed again and I saw glee and anger flash through Dumbledores eyes. I was filled with dread as he called out "HERMIONE *pause* ROMANOFF!" The hall went silent. _What the hell? How? _I forgot that when I can of age, my true heritage would come through as well as my automatic name change. I stood slowly and made my way to the front with the others. I saw pure rage on Ron's and Harry's face. I rolled my eyes. _Of course. They are both annoyed. Harry due to the fact that he likes the fame and Ron because he didn't get chosen. _I remained calm despite my rising panic. I started thinking over how this could have even happened when I almost slapped myself when I realised. I was 17 thanks to the time-turner I used. I will be 18 this year. _But who put my name in the cup? _I looked Fred and George and saw there sheepish looks they were giving me. _Oh those bloody idiots! _I have them a lol that promised pain and watched as they paled. I knew I would never harm them but they didn't have to know that. Soon, we were swept away.

I pushed the Gryffindor dorm door open so hard that it smacked into the wall, leaving a crack both in the wall and the door. I wandlessly fixed it without any effort. Fred and George stood side by side with a look of pure shock and terror on their faces. I growled out "What the bloody hell did you two do!" They responded "We may have-" "-put your name-" "in the goblet of fire." I stared at them both, annoyed, and said "Do you two idiots know what 'keep a low profile' means?!" They nodded. "Why? How am I supposed to not draw attention to myself. I already have it now thanks to my name change." They filled then Fred spoke. "Think about it Hermione. You can be yourself!" George continued "Yeah! You can show them the real you! No more hiding!" I released a aggravated sigh and maintained my angered expression for a couple of seconds more. I laughed when I saw them relax. "Lucian is going to kill you both. Then me because I'm going along with this." I paled when I started thinking about what Bella would do. I groaned and muttered to a grinning Fred and George. "They are both going to kill me."

I was right. Lucian was unable to get ahold of Bella for the brief time I had away before I had to figure out what the challenges were, Lucian was livid. He eventually calmed down and understood why. He understood that I hated hiding my true self. He did warn me about Bella and said she would not be happy. I paled when I realised that was true. I had never kissed Bella off before but knows that this would worry her but she would never say it. It had been a couple months, me and Cedric had been secretly working together and figured out the first take was dragons. I was aching with being apart from my mate but solving out what was the challenge helped keep me distracted and the people in the protectors knew I was finding it hard and painful to be away from my mate. So most kept me distracted the best way they could. It was now a week before the challenge and I knew Harry was still clueless and I wasn't willing to help him at all. I did wonder why Dumbledore put Harry in this but I suppose it was another one of his 'master plans'. Lucian has sent me a note through Draco to meet him at the Shrieking Shack as he had discovered that the Willow blocked users it didn't find worthy. I had snuck out and was making my way there. The Willow allowed me passage as it recognised me as the Alpha and it looked as if it had bowed to me. I was still overwhelmed by all the creatures that I had yet to meet but was excited and honoured to be their Protector. It had its advantages by allowing passage to where no human would be allowed but I suppose I'm not human anymore. I made my silently further into the shrieking shack and paused slightly when a certain smell assaulted my senses. _Bella?! _I sped up slightly and quickly entered the room but was instantly pushed up against the wall by another. I relaxed when she filled my senses. I then tended again when she asked me eerily calm and a clam Bella was never good. "What's this i have to hear from Lucian that my mate is partaking in the Tri-wizard tournament?" I couldn't help the shudder that went through my body when she said mate but I knew I was screwed as I stared into worries and pissed off black eyes.


	10. Chapter 10- Task one: Dragons

**Quick note: I apologies for the spelling mistakes and wrong wordings I make. I tend to write later at night and don't re-read to check **😂** my bad. ****I will update them soon. **😊  
**Anyways enjoy!**  
I took two hours of Bella ranting and screaming at me. I watched as she paced back and forth occasionally sending a glare my way. She was mesmerising to watch. I couldn't help but feel amazed at this woman before me. _My mate. Mine. _I knew she was worried I didn't speak until she finished. When she stopped I couldn't help but say "You know your hot when your mad." I watched as she tried to maintain her angered expression but I could see the slip of her lips curve upwards and saw the love and adoration in her eyes. She released a sigh and smiled saying "You are hopeless muddy." I grinned and arched my brow and said "Now that you've stopped screaming and shouting at something that I wasn't in control of...can I please hug you because I haven't seen my beautiful sexy mate in months?" She smirked and I launched myself at her. My arms automatically encircled her waist and her head rested on my shoulder. I was taller than her and I had taken my glamour off so I was myself. I breathed her scent in and seemingly all my worries melted away. All that existed was me and Bella in this run down shack. I squeezed her when she said "Don't die during this stupid tournament muddy." I smiled as I knew she would never admit outright that she was worried. That wasn't Bella. That's why I love her because she never hovered or pushed me. _Yes, I love her and it's not because of the mate bond. _I had realised that fact a while ago. I fell even more in love with her everyday that I spent with her. We haven't said it to each other but we both know as we can feel it through the bond, we can feel each others emotions. Lucian has said it is one the most powerful mating bonds he has ever seen and he says it will only get stronger after we have met and even more so when we consummate. I was nervous but excited for when we are both ready. I had conjured up a bed wandlessly and we have been laying here, just taking in each other presence, for over 5 hours. I knew I would have to go back soon. The thought of leaving my mate pained me greatly but it was inevitable. "Bella, love, I need to go so I don't get caught." She released and sad sigh and I squeezed her in reassurance. She spoke quietly saying "I know muddy. Just don't die otherwise I'll kill you myself." I smiled and panted a kiss on her forehead. "I won't Bella. Now go. I lo...stay safe ok?." She looked up at me with pure love in her eyes and grinned. I let a tear slip as she faded away. The worst part of seeing Bella is saying bye and watching her body melt away.

It was the day of the First challenge of the Tri-wizard tournament. I remained calm despite the slight panic that I felt. We were all gathered in a tent and we had to pick our dragons. I wasn't scared when I picked out my dragon, even though it was the Hungarian Horntail. The most dangerous dragon in the wizarding world. Harry got the Romanian Longtail dragon. I saw the pure hate and glee in Dumbledores eyes but pretended to be oblivious to his pettiness. I heard the crowd cheering and each opponents dragon roaring. Cedric has come back dazed but alive. He nodded and smiled to me when I expressed my concern. The others did their challenges Cedric whispered to me saying "Be careful Hermione. It may take you as a threat since your an Alpha." I nodded and remembered the best I could on how to act from what I had read on mythical creatures and what Lucian had told me.

_Flashback_

_I was sat comfortably engrossed in the book 'Mythical creatures' and was fascinated by the dragon section. It read: 'Dragons are extremely volatile creatures. They will defend their territory until death if needed be. One rule you must follow to help avoid a death by this beasts is to run and keep running.' _  
_I flipped ahead when all it seemed to go on about was the only way to survive was run and hide. 'The most dangerous dragon is the Hungarian Horntail. They are one the most deadly and aggressive dragons to exist. Dragons in general are not to be taken lightly but the Horntail is the deadliest and you would be lucky to escape and live.' _  
_I scowled at the text I was reading and decided to ask Lucian instead. I headed to his office. I couldn't help but smile when I entered. He was in a white shirt and black slacks. He was also wearing ridiculously bright red reading glasses. He was sat writing up notices to the heads of protectors all over the world that I was the newest Alpha. I knew he knew I was there as he would have heard me coming. I waited until he finished and when he looked up and smiled, I asked "Lucian, dragons? Is their anyway to help avoid trouble with one as the book just bloody states that you have to run?" He smiled and hummed. I gestured for me to sit. "Sorry Hermione. I haven't updated the books in a long time but to answer your question, yes. You must be respectful, similar to showing respect to a hippogriff. Though you will be able to understand them due to you being an Alpha. They will recognise your signature. I will also lend you a book so you will be able to learn and speak dragon tongue." I looked at him confused. "Signature?" He grinned and chuckled saying "Smell Hermione. They will recognise your smell as you are vastly unique from everyone else. That is why you are easily recognised by Mythics. One dragon you may have trouble having the trust in is the Horntail. You may have to show some of your dominance so that they will allow you passage or back down." I nodded and stored it in my memory. _

_Flashback end_  
I took a deep breath when my name was called and released it. _Ok, Hermione. Let's show them what we can do. Show them what it means to be a Romanoff. _I slowly stepped out into the area. It was dead silent. I sniffed the air discreetly and I caught the scent of the dragon. I heard it's breath igniting in the back of its throat and spun to avoid the flames that it had sent my way from behind. I turned and faced the dragon. It was beautiful. It had black scales, yellow cat like eyes, bronze horns and spikes extending all across it back to its tail. I knew I would have to watch out for the tail if he decided to attack. I spotted a secure chain around his neck which ignited my anger. We were behind a massive rock that kept us hidden from the crowd. I could see the protectiveness in its yellow eyes but also curiosity. It had halted attacking me and spoke, in old Norse language, in a deep voice that was terrifying. (Think of Smaug from The Hobbit, love the voice and yes, I am a nerd leave me be 😁). "_You...are not like...the other...humans I have encountered." _His massive head cocked to the side as I bowed and spoke in the dragon tongue that he did. "_No. I am not. I wish for you to let me pass without trying to kill me." _He let out a chuckle that sent shivers down my spine but remained completely calm. _"And why should...I allow a human...passage to the egg?" _My hazed hardened as I stared into his dark yellow eyes. I let out a low growl that only he would be able to hear and released some of my magic his way. _"Because I am the Alpha." _I saw shock which soon tuned into respect. He bowed his head and said _"Alpha Vargr. I grant you...passage." _I asked _"What is your name?" _He grinned showcasing all his pointed teeth. _"Trygve" _I replied as I bowed my head slightly for him trusting me with his name. _"I need you to at least look like you are trying to stop me Trygve. I don't want Dumbledore to know my tricks just yet. Injure me if you must." _He let out a growl that shook the walls. _"As...you...wish." _He then released a terrifying roar.

I heard the igniting of his flames in his throat and moved quickly. I threw a couple stunning spells at him to make it look believable. I spotted the egg at the top of the rocks. I let out an aggravated groan as I knew I would have to climb quickly. Even though I knew he wasn't trying to kill me, it still felt like it. Only thanks to my quick reflexes and senses I am able to avoid the flames Trygve was sending my way. _"Permission to...harm you?" _I slightly nodded. I pretended not to notice his tail sailing towards me. I braved for impact but Merlin did it hurt! I slammed against the wall and the breath rushed out of my lungs. I knew Trygve had hit lightly as he could otherwise I would have more than a few broken ribs. Since I had my glamour on, I also had the normal human healing, everything hurt. I ignored the pain and continued to make my way back to the golden egg. I could tell Trygve was upset but I quietly told him as I made my way to the egg. _"Do not worry Trygve. Thank you for helping me. You are free." _He released another growl to keep everyone distracted as he replied _"No...thank you Vargr." _I reached the egg and the crowd screamed in praise. I could feel my exhaustion kicking in but pressed on. Their screams soon turned to terror as the chain that I had been slowly breaking down snapped. Trygve released flames towards the frightened crowd and I hid the smirk that wanted to break our on my emotionless mask of exhaustion. I could tell everybody was distracted by the hovering free Trygve so I casted a quick glance around and spotted a worried looking Pansy and Draco. I sent a small nod and smile their way. They sent wary ones back but Draco still looked worried and he looked slightly scared. I wasn't surprised. It is a 60 foot dragon. I hobbled my way out of the stadium with fresh burns and broken ribs with my head held high. I knew I had to prepare for the next challenge.

**Old Norse translation: **  
**Trygve- Means trustworthy **  
**Vargr- Means wolf **


	11. Chapter 11- Clues

I groaned in discomfort as my ribs snapped back into place and healed. I was sat near the lake. I could sense the Mythic's that are in the lake. If I remember correctly, I had read that there was Merpeople to be living in the lake. It had been a couple days since the first task and I was finally able to get away from the teachers questioning eyes to heal my broken ribs. I refused to see Madam Promfrey and she eventually agreed. But not without giving me some medicine that I ended up giving to Cedric. I had also found out that Draco was tasked with keeping an eye on me for Bella and had recorded my 'battle' with the dragon and sent it to Lucian. I now knew why he was scared. Not because of the dragon but because of Bella. I had laughed and said "You didn't harm me Draco and besides, it was pretend." He looked at me in horror and nearly screeched "That was pretend! It did not look like it! Hermione. Bella going to kill me because you got injured!" I continued to laugh more as he said "Then she will hunt that dragon down and slaughter it!" I eventually stopped laughing and said "His name is Trygve." He stared at me wide eyed and then said "Oh so you named the dam dragon. That's fine. Your not worried about the fact that you may get killed by my aunt but because YOU NEED US TO KNOW HIS NAME!" I just burst out into laughter again. That had put me in good spirits but I was hurting from being away from my mate. I wouldn't be able to see Bella until the end of the year. The Shrieking Shack was a one off but it was still to risky to project. I was saddened so I had sent all the comfort I could through our bond. I could always tell when she was being attacked by dementors because she blocked our bond so I didn't feel all of the pain she was on and it made me rage and want to tear them limb from limb. She had sent the love back through the bond so that helped a little. I was doing my best to avoid Dumbledore the best I could to not raised suspicion. I just wanted this year to be over so I could be back in my mates arms and it couldn't go fast enough.

Ron was being petty and Harry was avoiding everyone. I didn't care for either and I was surprised that Dumbledore hadn't noticed my avoidant behaviour. To others it looked like the 'golden trio' had a falling out. Which is true. Ronald wasn't taking to Harry or me, and was spending his time with lavender who was eating up all the attention he was finding her, not that I cared and Harry just didn't speak to anyone. So I spent most my time either in the library or sleeping because sleeping was the only time I connect with Bella. Although it took more energy out of me to use, we spent every moment we could. Though she wasn't happy when I arrived after I had gone to sleep.

_Flashback_

_As soon as I closed my eyes, I felt myself drift off. I felt arms grab my shoulders and my eyes shit open to look into worried dark brown pools. "What did I tell you about getting injured muddy!" I grinned sheepishly and replied with "Uh technically you didn't say anything about injuries, just not to die." She sent a scowl my way then pulled me into her body. Her arms wrapped around my shoulders and my arms wrapped around her waist. Somehow I could smell Bella but I want complaining. All the stress of today melted away. "What happened Hermione?" I couldn't help the shudder that went through my body when she said my name. I knew she was serious when she spoke my name as she was worried and wanted the truth which I would give her. I filled her in on everything and by the end she was staring at me in awe. I blushed under her intense gaze and I questioned "What?" She chuckled and pulled her into her body. I melted and my mind relaxed. "You are aware that not only did you avoid most of the 'fake' attacks but you were constantly using magic while you were casting curses and moving, all while talking to the Trygve on and off." I shrugged and said "I have gained more power since my training with Lucian." She grinned down at me and said "oh I know my pretty. And I like it." We spent the next hour in silence, just enjoying each other's presence, even though neither of us were there. Bella suddenly tensed up. I spun quickly in her arms and grabbed her face. "Hey, your going to be ok. I'm here when your ready ok love?" I felt the darkness surround my mind. The coldness seep in all's round me and settle in my bones. All the pain and the depressive thoughts took over for just a second before she blocked me out and I bolted upright in bed. I cried for the rest of the night as there was nothing I could do. _

_Flashback end_

I sighed as I made my way back to my dorm room. I knew that the full moon was coming up again and I had to pretend that I had to 'go off' somewhere to transform. Dumbledore didn't pay close eye to that thankfully as all I did was go running in the enchanted forest. I ran across a unicorn and it had bowed it head in respect to me. I had been shocked at first but now I wasn't really surprised after months of seeing most of the magical creatures bowing in respect or greeting me. I also ran with some of the centar's. I was writing in code to Lucian in case the letters were intercepted. He was posed as my distant uncle. Dumbledore had covered up my adoptive parents death by the cause being a 'house fire' and I was livid when I found out. I had destroyed all the gym equipment and raged in the room which Lucian has at your training dummies. After hours of just throwing spells and destroying the room, I had calmed down but my rage simmers beneath my skin, ready to unleash at a moments notice. Overtime, it was easier to control my temper but did not lesson the fact that I wanted to tear Dumbledore's face off whenever I saw the despicable man. It was coming up to the Christmas ball but I didn't want to go. I had even got asked by Viktor Krum but had denied him. He wasn't sad and I wasn't bothered. I wouldn't have minded going but I wasn't in the mood for it. It was Christmas time and I was sad as I couldn't see Bella or I could but only when I was able to sleep and even then that wasn't always guaranteed. I sighed as I knew I had to prepare for the second challenge, so I settle myself on my bed and prepared myself for research tomorrow.

I casted a muffulo and stuffed some tissue in my ears to help dull the sound. I opened the golden egg again and winced slightly as a muffled screeching permitted the air. I strained my hearing as much as I could but couldn't make out the words that I could hear underneath the loud screeching. I knew it had something to do with the lake as I noticed stands being set up. It was still only a couple of weeks before the Second task. Suddenly an idea came to me and I grabbed the egg and headed to the girls bathroom. _If all it needs is something to muffle the sound and if it is linked to the Merpeople then maybe this will work. _It was late at night and everybody was asleep. I entered the bathroom silently and smelt and scanned the room but sensed none. Is quickly stripped down to my bra and panties and got in the already warm water. _Let's hope this works. _I dunked myself under the water and opens the eggs bracing myself for the screeching but a soft and melodic voice spoke.  
_"Come week is where our voices sound,_  
_We cannot speak above ground, and while your searching ponder this;_  
_We've taken what you'll sorely miss, _  
_An hour long you'll have to look, _  
_And to recover what we took,_  
_But past the hour, the prospect's black,_  
_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."_

I resurfaced and steadied my racing heart. I though about what they would take but the only thing or person they could take wasn't availed as she was locked up. Thinking of Bella sent some pain through my chest. I felt a rush of warmth and smiled as I knew Bella was aware. I sent some warmth back as a thank you but furiously thought over what or who they could possibly take.

**Sorry if there is mistakes. I have written this at nearly 4am **😂


	12. Chapter 12Task two: The lake

I stood there on the docks. The cold weather but I barely felt the chill. All of the champions stood either side of each other, lined up on the docks. I looked around and couldn't spot Ron anywhere and presumed that he had been taken for Harry. I spotted Draco but no Pansy. The cannon went and I didn't even think about it as I dove as soon as I heard the cannon.

I noticed that Fleur and Cedric use the bobble head charm and Viktor use transfigured himself partly into a shark. _Mmm clever. _I nodded to Cedric as he swam. I left Harry struggling with whatever it was he was doing but o heard the conversation between him and Neville. Neville has given him Gillyweed. My senses were blocked underwater but tanks to the rigorous training, I could hold my breath for just over two hours. The water would normally be freezing but thanks to my higher body temperature, I was warm. I headed in the direction I saw the others go. I knew that their was Grindylows and Merpeople in the lake. I spotted Fleur amongst the seaweeds. I tried to warm her of the Grindylows but I she didn't see me and was attacked. I rolled my eyes but headed in the direction she was coming as I felt a pull towards there. The Grindylows didn't attack me. They could feel my power that I could give off in the water. I parted the seaweed and came across the people who had been taken. Cho Chang, Gabrielle, Ron and I found Pansy. It made sense since I had spent a lot of time with Pansy and she was like a sister to me. My gaze narrowed at the Merpeople who were swimming around. I swam up to Pansy and the Merpeople came closer. I maintained my gaze on her and she bowed her head and said _"You maaay take two Keeper." _I nodded back to her and grabbed Gabrielle as well. I quickly swam my way to the surface and spotted Harry coming out of the seaweed but he didn't spot me. I spotted Cedric and he nodded towards me and grabbed Cho.

My head broke the surface of the water and the crowd cheered. I easily carried Pansy and Gabrielle towards the shore where some students were waiting with towels. I spotted Draco, Luna, Neville and Fleur. I pushed the now awake Pansy and Gabrielle towards the shore. I heard the crowd cheer again and looked back as I exited the water to find Cedric followed by Krum had now arrived back. My clothes stuck to my body which consisted of a grey tank top and shorts. My glamour was off and had been for a while now since my name had been revealed. When I first removed it, obviously many were shocked. They soon got over their shock and I had heard the whispers clearly. Many now called me 'hot' but I didn't care what they thought. All that mattered to me was Bella's opinion. Luna passed me a towel just as Fleur hugged me. "Oh _merci Hemióne!" _She kissed both my cheeks and hugged me. I smiled and replied _"Aucun problème Fleur." _She stared then smiled in gratitude. I had a feeling Fleur will be a good friend. Harry along with Ron burst through the water and the crowd went crazy. I rolled my eyes at all the attention Harry gathered just because he is the supposed 'chosen one' but I tried not to get involved in his problems anymore. Draco nodded to me as did Pansy. They kept the up the appearance of 'purity' and 'blood supremacy' to not be suspicious. I came first first place, Cedric second, Viktor third, Harry fourth and Fleur last since she never finished.

It turns out Fleur is part of the of the protectors as well but is part of the French protectors obviously. She was honoured to meet me as she was a part Veela so I was to also represent her as well. We were currently sat in my private dorm since I was a champion. I had requested that I had my own room so I could prepare for the tournament and since Professor McGonagall was my head of house, she granted me permission. Fleur was inhumanly beautiful but not as beautiful as my mate and I couldn't help but send adoration through our bond. Bella sent warmth back. I had a soft smile on my face and Fleur noticed and I saw understanding in her eyes. "I see you have met your mate already, _Oui?" _I glanced at her and nodded. I replied. "Yes. She is beautiful but I cannot see her in person due to...complications as you know." She nodded and smiled in understanding. Fleur spoke softly with her thick french accent. "I understand." I looked at her in question and she explained. "My mate family is unfortunately extremely, what's the word, racist and have banned him from being able to see me. I haven't seen him in months. He still writes to me." I then questioned. "Who is your mate Fleur?" She smiled sadly and said "Bill Weasley." I growled and said "Them bloody weasley's don't understand. It's clearly something wrong with that whole family. They even shunned Fred because he was gay and then shunned George because he would never stop supporting his twin." Fleur looked at me with tears brimming her eyes and said "Oh how I miss him Hermione. It hurts. It hurts so bad." I pulled her into me and hugged her right. I held her as she cried sand said "I know Fleur, I know." I felt my anger rising. _How could they do this! I think it's time to stop playing around now. _I spoke to Fleur and the other protectors on what I would do after the tournament. They agreed and I was filled with glee. _Soon they'll know not mess with me anymore. _


	13. Chapter 13-The Final Task

I had spoken to Bella through my dreams and she was gleeful when I had filled her in on my plan. She seemed more chipper than normal but she wouldn't tell me what it was. I never asked or pushed into telling me. I knew whatever it was it was important. It was a day before the task and I was with Cedric. Fleur was getting us drinks. Harry and Ron were off somewhere doing Merlin knows what. I couldn't help the ominous feeling that I had been feeling and I had told him. We were currently at the Three broomsticks sat in the back corner away from everybody. I spoke to Cedric and said. "I don't know what it is Cedric but I have a bad feeling am I know to trust my in instincts. Please be careful." He smirked and said. "Hermione, I will be fine ok?" I smacked him in the back of his head and said "That is the kind of cocky attitude that will get you killed you bloody idiot!" He eyes softened with brotherly affection and replied "Hermione. I will be careful." I nodded and after a couple of seconds I asked "How is Cho?" He grinned and said "She's good. I really really like her Hermione. I think she's the one. I know we've only been going out for less than a year but I can feel it you know?" I smiled softly and responded "Yeah. I'm the same with Bella. The bond just enhances the feelings I have for her and I love it. It just hurts to not be able to see her in person." He smiled at me in Pity. I hate pity looks I get but I don't mind off him because he knew how I felt. He was just concerned. Fleur came back with our drinks. I just had a water but Cedric and Fleur was having a Butterbeer. Fleur has never tried it before she came to hogwarts but loves how sweet it is. We continued to chat for the rest of the evening, wishing each other good luck before we parted ways. The ominous feeling still didn't go away.

I had spoken to Bella that night and explained the feeling. She had soothed me and said it would be ok. Since me and Cedric has come first, we had to go first. I ignored Dumbledores stare that I felt boring into my back as I walked further into the maze. I could smell the stench of darkness in here. I knew my eyes were glowing and I was tense, ready for whatever it sends my way. I heard the whispers. _"She is here. The alpha is here. Challenge. Challenge. CHALLENGE!" _The wind picked up and I heard Fleur's scream of terror. I know there was nothing I could do to help so I continued moving. The hedges seemed to close in on me but I pushed on. I growled in annoyance as roots came out from underground. The snapping of branches was heard and I picked up on Harry and Cedric voices. _"He's bewitched Cedric." _I sprinted towards their voices just as more roots started to come up.

I arrived to watch Harry as he pushed Cedric and he got pulled by the roots. I watched as Harry continued to run so I sent a stunning spell towards him and he fell. The roots held him down long enough for me to send a reduco towards Cedric to free him from his entanglement. "Thanks." I rolled my eyes and said "Stupid Harry. Come on quickly. I don't want to be here longer than I have too." He nodded and we sprinted towards the cup. The winds picked up as we neared the cup. Harry was there and Cedric went to grab it but I could feel the dark magic emanating off it and pushed Cedric away just as Harry touched it. Instead of the spell hitting Cedric. It hit me and I was dragged along with Harry.

I managed to land on my feet, stumbling slightly. I looked around and noticed I was in a graveyard. Harry didn't seem to notice me so I slipped into the shadows. I noticed a cauldron, which was being heated and the gravestone which Harry was touching reading 'Tom Riddle." The pieces clicked into place and I watched, intrigued as Harry screamed out in pain. Wormtail slowly walked towards the cauldron with something in his hands. I realised that was Voldemort when spoke in a scratchy strained voice due to him being weak. "Do it now!" Wormtail chucked him into the cauldron and I watched in facination and slight disgust as he basically brewed the dark lord. Wormtail spoke. "Bones of the farther unwillingly given. Flesh of the servant willingly sacrificed." He cut off his own hand and screamed out in pain. I was surprised he didn't pass out. He then looked and Harry and slowly walked over saying. "Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken." He dropped the blood into the cauldron and Harry screamed out in pain as he said "The dark lord shall rise again." And I watched in disgust as the cauldron burst into flames and this grotesque monstrosity hovered in the air with black mist surrounding in, all while Harry wouldn't shit up screaming. The most surrounded the being and I watched as it transformed into a cloak and settled on who I presumed was Voldemort. I could feel the power and dark magic he was giving off.

Voldemort wasn't a pretty sight to see but I suppose coming back from the dead and sealing your part of your soul in objects will do that to you. _Oh yeah Lucian has told me his plan but I was unaware it was even in progress. _He was completely bald and had no nose. I smothered my snickers. He raises his hands to his head and seemed to...check for hair? Wormtail seem to stare heart eyes at Voldemort. Then he spoke to Wormtail. His voice surprisingly a higher pitch than I would have thought. "My wand." Pettigrew looked abashed and happy and he kept saying thank you and I snorted out of laughter when Voldemort said they other arm.' _Bloody idiot. _I watched as Voldemort put his wand to Wormtail's arm and activate his dark mark. A skull appeared in the sky and 4 death eaters appeared in black smoke. I zoned out a little when Voldemort spoke about how it has been 13 years. _That means that Bella has been in Azkaban for 14 years. _The thought of that sent pain through my heart as I knew it was not easy. The constant of dementors and the coldness I could feel through our bond sometimes broke my heart.

I zoned back in when I noticed Harry send a spell towards Voldemort but Voldemort blocked it. Harry hid behind a stone and suddenly time seemed frozen. I realised Voldemort had slowed time but he wasn't as powerful as me so I knew it wouldn't last long. He spoke "Step forward child." I stepped out into the lit up area and I maintained his gaze as he scanned me then looked into my eyes and did something I did not expect. He smiled and not a sinister smile he sent Harry, a genuine smile. "You are Hermione Romanoff yes?" I got over my shock and nodded saying "Yes my lord." He scoffed and said. "No need for that child. I was good friends with your farther and am with Lucian. I will gladly tell you about them later but first I must deal with Harry will you follow my plan? It will help your cover a bit longer." I nodded as he filled me in on the plan. Time unfroze and he sent a stunning spell my way which pushed me back and 'knocked' me out.

**Maaan that was a long ass chapter! Next one will be up soon **😁


	14. Chapter 14-Pretending

**This chapter I will try and capture some of Hermione darker thoughts. She is mated to Bellatrix so warning they are pretty dark. I was going to leave it for a later chapter but I though it was pretty apt. **😁** Enjoy!**

I had to pretend that I was knocked out. I had watched patiently as Harry and Voldermort battled, well more like Voldemort was kicking Harry ass. I did wonder why though but I could tell that Voldemort, well Tom since he kept insisting for me to call him that when when no one was around, loved being dramatic. I felt a power surge and looked towards where the spells had clashed and could see that the cores had connected. A green dome surrounded the area. Misty like figures burst out from Toms wand. There was two I didn't recognise and the other to looked at Harry in what looked like disappointment. I came to the conclusion to why; they were Harry's parents. My hearing picked up on them speaking. _"My beautiful baby boy. What has Dumbledore turned you into? You were not supposed to be like this." _Harry scoffed and replied _"Dumbledore hasn't done anything! He is the greatest wizard alive! Why aren't you helping me!" _My anger rose and I couldn't help but release a snarl. _He has a chance to see his birth parents and treats them like that! _Only Tom heard it and looked at me in slight shock before his face showed nothing. _I guess he doesn't know I am an Alpha. _Harry continued to seemly blame his parents but when his parents tried to explain, he said something that unleashed the fury within me. _"You sound as crazy as Bellatrix Lestrange." _I was pissed. _Screw the plan. I am done with hiding myself. No way in hell am I letting him talk about MY MATE like that! _I released my magic and everyone froze, even Tom. The stones shook due to the power of my magic. I slowly stood and released a snarl as Harry stared in shock. I knew my eyes would be glowing red. I stalked towards him but not before shooting a glance at a annoyed Tom but I saw the understanding in his eyes. He bowed his head. _As if he could stop me. Nobody disrespects my mate. Not even the beloved 'chosen one.' _

"Hermione?" I ignored him and continued to advance towards a terrified Harry. I couldn't stop the feral grin that broke my face as I smelt his fear, which was gradually increasing. My body was shaking with barely contained rage. I had him backed up against the same tombstone he was forcibly held against beforehand and wandlessly casted so his was pinned with his arms crossed behind his back. The dark thoughts ran rampant in my mind. **_Hurt him. Peel the flesh off his bones. Make him hurt like you do. He deserves the pain. _**I aimed my wand against his throat. My voice came out deep and gravelly as I spoke. "First off Harry, you have the luxury of seeing your parents again, so be honoured that you have that chance. I had to watch both my birth parents and adoptive parents get slaughtered like cattle! Secondly." I leant in close to his face and my wand leaving a bruise on his neck. I growled out "If you ever disrespect my mate in front of me again Potter, I won't be so lenient next time." His eyes widened as my words comprehended in his mind. I sneered are him and said. "Do you want to see what your precious Dumbledore is really like?" It was then Tom spoke. "Hermione, you may show him but we must stick to the plan. But it will be revealed in time." I snarled in annoyance. But spun on Harry and thrusted my wand to his head and sent all the memories I had acquired. He screamed in pain. But no matter how many memories we showed him, he never believed us. It was too late to convince him. He was set on his warped view of Dumbledore and blinded by his need for fame.

I knew the plan had to be followed but it didn't mean I had to like it. I released an aggravated sigh and release a trembling Harry. I wandlessly sent an Obliviate his way and he forgot about me going all protective over Bella and would think the last of me being knocked out before he fought of 'Voldemort.' I pretended to be knocked out and Harry, even with the slight annoyance on his face, grabbed my arm as he touched the goblet which had been left on purpose close to me and we use the Portkey to go back to the match which had been over for a awhile. I didn't have to pretend to hiss in pain as we landed. Everyone cheered but soon died when they noticed me on the floor. I wasn't going to lie, whatever Tom had hit me with hurt and it took longer to heal because I had the healing glamour, which would last a week. Harry kept screaming that Voldemort was back. I was escorted back to the hospital wing.

I was asleep before my head even hit my pillow. The tasks were over. But at what cost. We just had to wait for Toms next move and to see what Dumbledore would do. Soon, I will end Dumbledore with my own hands. _Revenge is sweet._

**Updated 17/10/19**


	15. Chapter 15- Voldemort had returned

Harry has been taken away by professor Moody who was actually Crouch Jr. The idiot was going to get himself caught because he wanted to know what it was like to be in the 'dark lords' presence. _Bloody idiot. _Thankfully no one bothered to pay attention to me as they were too bothered about Harry shouted about Voldemort's return. _So bloody dramatic. All he cares about is himself. _I was still pissed at him so I refused to talk to him even though he wouldn't remember may of it and I made sure he wouldn't unless I wanted to. You could tell I was powerful because not even Voldemort or Dumbledore would be able to notice it or break through it. Tom has looked at me in awe and had said "My,my aren't you a surprise. Not only are you mated to Bella but you are powerful and an Alpha as well. It is an honour to have you on my side Hermione." I grinned and said "I am only on Bella's side. I will go wherever she goes." I then stepped forward into his personal space, which shocked him as no one had ever dared do before but I had no fear nor did I care and had said. "And if she gets injured in anyway Tom. I will end you in the worst way you could imagine. I destroy you body, mind and whatever soul you have left. You will become nothing." I could see the shock and fear in his eyes and he understood completely. "Of course Hermione. I will make sure no harm will befall your dear Bellatrix." I nodded and stepped back. He had filled me in on the plan but I could tell he wasn't telling me something but let it drop as I knew I would find out soon hopefully. I also managed to briefly talk to Harry's parents when he was passed out from the pain of the onslaught of foreign memories. I apologised that I couldn't 'save' Harry. They had said it just wasn't meat to be then they had spoke about something that I never thought would cross my mind. I had cried when they had said. "Hermione, both your parents are proud. Both the Grangers but most of all, the Romanoffs." I was filled with warmth of the realisation that my parents loved me for who I was, no matter what acts I know they knew I would commit, they still loved me and was proud. I was forever thankful and I know one day I will meet them but hopefully not for a long time. Tom also promise that he would show me some memories that he had of my parents. I was forever grateful to him for that.

Everybody refused to believe that 'Voldemort' has really returned. No one believed Harry and I had to contain my laughter when I saw his face. He hated it when no one listened to him. Everybody thought he was crazy or delusional because of the maze. I had caught Dumbledores gaze and instead of ignoring it, I stared right back with an expressionless mask and pure hate in my eyes. I knew I had resembled my birth mother in that moment because his face paled and the realisation that I had my 'suspicions' washed over him. He knew I thought I was suspicious and that made me gleeful and sadistic because I knew he would feel as if he would have to wary. He had felt a little oft power and I had saw the shock come over his face and I even saw the slight fear in his eyes. I had to hold back my grin and not show that I noticed. As soon as I was released from the hospital wing, I had headed back to my now private dorm room. Me and Harry has drawed since we both touched the cup and the winnings were halved. I didn't need the money thanks to my inheritance so I gave my winning to the twins and they had hugged me in allreicatin. I knew they wanted to start a joke shop but didn't have enough as they had cut off from the savings by the rest of the Weasley's and had Bill Weasley had been helping them but he had to be discreet about it because if he had been caught then he would have been blocked but he was putting the savings in another account that couldn't be touched for his future with Fleur. The twins helped get the letter to and from Bill and Fleur. They are good people.

I found out from Draco that Barty Crouch Jr has been caught. I had just rolled my eyes and said it was his own fault anyway. I had said he was like Wormtail with the whole 'heart eyes' in the simple idea of being in the presence of Voldemort. Draco had laughed and agreed with me. I was now in my room and it had been a day since the last task and I was tired. I wasn't surprised as I had been using my magic a lot more than I normally do and I was constantly on edge for the past week. This was the first time I had been able to relax. Even though I had enhanced healing, I was still sore. My muscles ache and it was a couple days before the full moon. I was also drained mentally. I just wanted to see Bella as I hadn't for nearly 2 weeks but I knew that it wasn't always possible. I stripped off and headed to my own bathroom. Since I was in a private room, I had my own bathroom. I groaned as the hot water washed the blood and soothed my sore muscles away. I quickly cleaned up and changed into shorts and a tank and got into bed. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

I sighed as I entered our bonded dreamscape. Normally we were sat in a field or a beach but this time I was in a room. I presumed it was what Bella's room at the mansion looked like because it was black and grey with some green. _Slitherin colours. _I was even tired in the dreamscape which usually never the case. I could still feel the annoyance that was under my skins and tried to shake it out. I closed my eyes and sighed aggravated. Soon the feelings of stress and annoyance melted away when I felt my mates arms wrapped around my lower back. I sighed in content as my arms wrapped around her waist. "What happened Hermione? I felt your pain. What did he do?" I felt her take me towards the bed and she pulled me into her body and I just sunk into her embrace. I remained quiet as Bella stroked a hand through my hair. "An act Bella. It was an act do not worry. I did threaten him so I suppose that would have been his payback. It hurt but I knew it had to anyway to make it more believable." I could feel her shock stare and she spoke saying. "Your are amazing, you know that muddy." I let out a chuckle and replied "Just doing what is expects Bella. It's hard. So, so hard bella. I just want this year to be over then I can't wait to see you." She remained silent. I had an uneasy feeling settle in my stomach. "Bella. You are able to see me right?" I looked up and saw the pure sadness in her eyes. "Bella?" She let out a sigh and stroked my cheek tenderly and said. "I'm afraid you will have to wait a little longer my pretty. Their is rumours that Dumbledore is putting measures in place to stop Tom. So, barriers will be put in place. It's going to be harder to meet and if we do it's going to be shorter." I saw her swallow and fear come over her eyes as she said. "There is also more dementors. I don't what they are doing but he is planning something big muddy as is Tom. You need to find out what. You also need to train. We will meet soon." I felt anger and sadness but I knew it wasn't her fault. I hugged her tighter and just replied. "We will destroy him and I will everything I can to get you out Bella. I wasn't going to say it until we met but I love you." The biggest smile broke out on her face and I swear my breath froze in my lungs. _She is stunning. And all mine. _I honestly fell in love with her all over again. "I love you too muddy." I knew I grinning like a fool. It would take time but I can wait and no body will stop me from claiming my mate.

**END OF PART 1.**


	16. The Truth: PART 2-Order of Phoenix

Voldemort has returned. No one believes he has been resurrected.

Dumbledore is still an asshole. Harry is craving attention, Rons useless (no surprise) and Hermione just wants to finish the year and meet her mate. She has no idea how soon that will be.

What happens when she meets Bellatrix in person? What about her own dark side? Will she accept the changes that she will go through or will she let it destroy her?


	17. Chapter 1-12 Grimmauld Place

I hadn't seen Bella in months, and I wasn't too worried because I could feel her through our bond, but I missed her. It was hard but I mostly focused on training and researching, learning about Mythics. Lucian was proud of my progress. I had to go to the Centaurs to sort out their treaties. They didn't believe me, so I had to transform as they didn't trust any witch or wizard. Even though they knew Lucian, they could feel that something big was going to happen this year and they were scared. So, I did.

_Flashback _

_I had been following Lucian deeper into the enchanted forest. No one was on the grounds as the school was closed. I smelt them before I heard them. I could hear their hooves hitting the ground fast and soon enough they slowed and emerged from the trees. They were majestic and I knew if I was like my old self, I would be terrified. "What brings you to the forest old friend?" Lucian grinned and replied. "The new Alpha has returned. She is even more powerful than Troy was." It was then they noticed me. "We must see proof Lucian." Lucian looked shocked at that request and said. "Ugah, you know me. I never lie." His voice had become firm but the centaur refuses and said. "I know my old friend, but the forest speaks. Something dark is coming." I let out a sigh and took off my clothes, not bothered by my nakedness and transformed. It was effortless, quick and no longer hurt. I heard them gasp. Where my human body used to be now stood a nearly 7ft black furred werewolf. I shook out my fur and stood tall, alert. They then bowed. I had no idea what to do but followed my instincts which told me to release my magic and roar. And I did. The forest seemed to tremble. My roar echoed around the forest and then silence. I could see the proudness in Lucians eyes and grinned wolfishly to him and he returned the grin with his own. I transformed back and we discussed the treaties and made sure there was no problems. _

_Flashback end _

Dumbledore has set up, in secret, a society made up of the order of Phoenix at 12 Grimmauld Place based in muggle London. You must use the Fidelius charm to gain access. The place, even though it had been in the Blacks family for generations, it was under Sirius Black ownership. The house elf was named Kreacher and he was old. And enslaved! I had talked to Bella about the enslavement of elves. She had remained thoughtful and answered "You know I never thought of it like that before. But you know muddy, they like working. They love having something to do." Since then I have calmed down slightly as I know that they love working and pleasing their masters with work. Dumbledore has brought about the Order of Phoenix again which consisted of Sirius Black, Alister Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Molly Weasley and Remus Lupin. Lupin tensed when I walked in and stared at me and I nodded in greeting and in confirmation. The amount sadness in his made me roll my eyes. I was thankful because of it wasn't for him, I would be blindly following Dumbledore and would never have met Bella. I could tell that he wasn't 100% in this cause against Tom. _Interesting. _After the useless meeting was over, about rescuing Harry, Remus pulled me aside into a storage room. I had already silenced it.

I gestured for him to talk. He spoke. "I am so sorry Hermione. What have I done? I am a monster! I have past the gene onto another!" I rolled my eyes and said. "For starters, you are not a monster. Secondly, do I look upset Lupin? No? That because I am thankful. Because of you, I know the truth." He looked confused and he said, "The truth?" I rolled my eyes. I knew I could trust him as I felt an almost pack bond with him. I let my facade drop and the air of Alpha authority surrounded me. His eyes widened and his head tilted in submission. He seemed to almost bow in submission, so I released the pressure. "Alpha. My god." I grinned and then said. "Can I trust you Remus?" He nodded quickly. I almost laugh at his gleeful face. "I want to show you everything. I will protect your mind, but you should automatically be protected since you're in my pack now." He eyes seem to tear up a little, but I just rolled my eyes and thrusted the memories into his mind._ I won't take weaklings in my pack. _I knew I could also trust Tonks as she had been part of the protectors since she was a Metamorphmagus. She can change her appearance at will. She was a funny person and teased me endlessly about Bella. Though we spoke in code when around others and called her 'Beck.' I never done so many death glares in one day. She found it hilarious with Dumbledore near. He gave us confused looks but was never suspicious. I was surprised that I was even told about this place to be honest.

I was currently in my room. It was in the basement and I was conveniently kept separate from the others, not that Fred or George cared as they were currently sat on my bed with me. Neither did Tonks but I knew she was off flirting with poor Lupin. We were discussing the plan and I did let the boys know that I had felt off this year and it's not being unable to see or talk to my mate while we were here. I had been here for about 5 months and I was going crazy. Soon we will be returning to hogwarts. I was dreading it as I had a feeling it would be the worst year yet. And I was right.


	18. Chapter 2-Umbridge

Sat in the food hall, surrounded by excited and chatting students. I paid no mind to anyone. Lost in my own head, remembering the conversation I had with Bella earlier; where she had told me about her sisters.

_Flashback_

_"My father was a horrible man. My mother still loved him even though he was abusive to all of us. And since I was the oldest, I protected my sisters. Always. Andromeda and Narcissa both married but Andy was disowned by the family as she married Ted Tonks. A muggle. We were forbidden to talk about or to her. She had talked about him being her soulmate but at that time I didn't want to believe that a simple Muggle-Born could be her soulmate. I was angry and upset. My views were so warped on the muggle world until I started to see visions and dreams of you. That was when I met Tom. He explained my soulmate bond; that I was to be bonded to a powerful Alpha. I didn't want to accept it, but the visions I got of you, my soul seemed to scream at me to accept and I eventually, I grew to love you through these visions. I had told my parents of this connection, this wonderful bond I would have with my own soulmate, a mate but they band me from even mentioning soulmates and even band me from mentioning Andy since she had gone off with Ted. I would be punished if I even mentioned anything to do with soulmates, bonds, or mates. I will do anything for my sisters, even if it meant marrying someone, I know would never have my heart. Only one person ever would and that's you."_

_Flashback end_

I was euphoric when she had said that last sentence because Bella wasn't one for saying emotional things, she was a woman of action rather than words, but I loved it. I was brought out of the memory when the hall became silence when Dumbledore spoke. I paid no attention until I heard an annoying high-pitched clearing of the throat. I looked to see this toad of a woman, short brown curly hair, dressed in bright pink. Her voice grated on my nerves. I could smell her disgust and feel her need for power. I could already tell this woman thrives on order, control and strict rules. It's her way or no way. _I think she is the same Umbridge who drafted the laws for werewolves. I already hate her. _She was our new defence against the dark arts teacher. We all knew how that would go. I was right.

Although I did not care about the Defence against the dark arts class as I already knew how to defend myself, both wandlessly and wordlessly, however, the fact that she was not teaching anything but making us read in her lessons was ridiculous. She refused to believe that Voldemort had returned, and I contained my laughter every time. She was watching me closely and I had to be careful when sneaking out but soon enough that wouldn't matter as Dumbledore soon, was fired. Harry had then started his own 'Dumbledore's army.' I went to the lessons and allowed myself a little free reign. Luna and Neville found it funny. Neville pretended to be unable to cast the spells well, which will come in handy since he will be underestimated.

"Something you wish to say miss Granger?" I scowled at Umbridge and gritted out. "It's Romanoff. And yes professor. I wouldn't wait around for the ministry to turn up if I had a dementor in front of me." Her eyes narrowed at me and I could see the disgust and hate in her eyes. I knew Dumbledore had told her I was a werewolf and I knew it wasn't long before she revealed that she knew. Not that she knew that I knew. I found her annoying and I just wanted to Crucio her. "In my office after class." I scoffed and rolled my eyes. Soon enough I was stood inside her office. She had cats everywhere. And pink. _Too much pink. _I huffed as I sat down. Her eyes held hatred and smugness. She spoke, her voice making my skin crawl, "Now Miss Granger." I gritted me teeth in annoyance. She seemed to love calling me Granger instead of my birth name. "I hear your... a certain species." My eyes narrowed and I replied calmly even though all I wanted to do was tear her to pieces. "Yes. I am a werewolf. Problem." Her eyes turned gleeful and if so, more hatred seem to appear in her eyes. I maintained my glare as she spoke. "From now on you are not to speak unless spoken to. You to do as others say when and where." I contained my growl and responded. "Why is that? I could tear you to pieces in seconds Umbridge." I know was being disrespectful, but this woman did not deserve my respect. She was a bully. She looked affronted and her smirked thinned and she purses her lips. "You are a danger. A beast, and not only that but Dumbledore also seemed to notice you prefer the same gender. Not only are you a gay but a werewolf too. You are an abomination Miss Granger and if I could, you would expel you but that would raise too many questions since your grades are top marks. I do wonder how an abomination like you can get top marks."

I released a feral growl. Her eyes seemed to widen in fear as I stood, and I released some of my magic. All that smugness and hatred has been replaced with pure fear. A feral grin over-took my face. I knew my eyes had changed to red. "I'm an abomination. Oh no. You are the abomination. I could kill you without a second thought but that will cause suspicion, unfortunately." Within seconds I was inside her mind and truly wish I wasn't, but I pushed through and wiped that she knew what I was and knowing that I was gay. I was not gentle, and she would feel as if she had a migraine for at least a week. She wouldn't remember me speaking out. I made it so she would be overcome with irrational fear whenever she was near me. I walked, leaving her dazed and scared, for no apparent reason. I felt Bella's concern. I knew she had felt my anger, so I reassured her and headed back to my dorm.

I released an aggravated sigh. This year was going to be long.

**Updated 17/01/20**


	19. Chapter 3-Wrong person to mess with

Two months had past now at Hogwarts and Umbridge was destroying the place. No one wanted to be here. It was turning into a prison. Curfews and strict rules that had to be followed otherwise you would be punished. She still refused to believe Voldemort was back. I always had to contain my laughter whenever she shouted at Harry. That was the only enjoyable thing at Hogwarts. I had caught Luna's eye during some classes, and I could see the humour in them. I kept feeling Bellatrix's excitement and happiness for something, but I was confused to what. I had asked Lucian, but he had just grinned and said nothing but for me to be patient. I even asked Draco, but he just gave me his infuriating smug grin It was starting to get annoying not knowing what was going on. I wouldn't know until months later.

Harry had started 'Dumbledores army' successfully after a month of being back at Hogwarts. I didn't need to go but I went anyway even though I could see the disgust and distrust in both Ron's and Harry's eyes. I just rolled my eyes and stuck with Luna and Neville. They pretended to be a lot worse than they were. In fact, they were just as good as an Aroura, but we had to keep up appearances. At least I did until Ron had said "I'll go easy on you Hermione." I could hear the smugness in his voice. _Time to show a little of what we're made of. _Before he even raised his wand, he was already launched back, his body crashing hard into the wall. He groaned in pain and I didn't stop the smirk from overcoming my face. The twins both laughed, and Ron glared at me then them. I just sent a hexed him again, unfortunately not the one I wanted to send as it would be deemed too dark.

More months passed and the rules got stricter and more curfews were put in place. Those in Harry's 'army' had got better. But nowhere near as good as they should be thanks to Harry's teachings. I could also tell he was trying to win Cho's heart, but she was with Cedric. She had already slapped Harry and I had laughed with her and thanked her. Ginny kept sending Cho glares and I could tell Ginny was jealous and possessive. I found it all hilarious watching from the side lines. I had also noticed the defence power had weakened in Hogwarts. No barrier spells were in place and that was probably due to Dumbledore getting fired. Oh yeah, we had ended up getting caught well, Draco had warned me, so I warned Luna and Neville; so, we didn't go to the last session. Dumbledore escaped but I wasn't too bothered as I knew he would meet his end soon. Hopefully.

I sat in frozen at the dinner table. Everybody was talking about the papers today, but I had no clue what about until I looked. I was shocked. There had been a mass breakout in Azkaban. I didn't see what the big deal was since there had been some before until I spotted the photo. It was Bella. Crazed eyes and screaming. My heart skipped a beat when I realised what this meant. _She was out. She's free. _Well not completely but I felt my excitement and my love for come to the surface which she must have felt through our bond because she sent love back. I was craving to see her, desperate to feel her real touch, to hold her in the flesh against my body, to kiss her. I know I needed to speak with her but that wouldn't be possible until later. I was filled with excitement as I knew the plan would be in motion soon though I was not aware that they had broken Bella out. I knew I would have to thank Tom as I knew he would have been the one to make sure Bellatrix got out. I saw the twins giving me the signal and knew that the prank they had planned was in place and ready to be carried out.

It was amazing. The prank went off with no problems. They had set off fireworks along with a giant dragon as a finale and had succeeded in scaring the merlin out of Umbridge. Everybody had run outside to watch the ending of the prank. Harry collapsed to the ground and I knew the plan was in motion. Tom was sending images to Harry to lure him in and it worked. My excitement increased as I knew I may get to see my mate for the first time. We were in Umbridge's office ready to floo to the ministry when I smelt her floral scent. _How much spray does one woman need? _It burnt my nose that's for sure. She entered and tied Harry down to a chair. I saw her eyes flicker to me then dart away in fear and I couldn't help but grin. Draco contained his laughter. As much as I wanted to watch Harry get the Crucio curse, I had a plan in store for Umbridge. So, I spoke up about 'Dumbledore's secret weapon.'

"Not much further." I walked over the tree roots effortlessly and silently. Harry and Umbridge stumbled along, unable to see clearly or move quietly. Soon we stopped and Umbridge realised there was no weapon. "You tried to trick me." I gasped in mock horror. "Oh no! How could I!" She responded, "You know, I really hate children." I relied "Good thing I'm not a child then isn't it." _Yeah bitch. Turned 18 a month ago. _She looked shocked but a snap was heard, and a feral grin overtook my face as I knew the Centaurs will take care of her.

I grinned as I could smell the fear rolling off Umbridge and Harry. "You have not business here. This is a ministry matter." The centaurs aimed their Bows at Umbridge. The leader nodded to me and it went unnoticed. "Lower your weapon. I am warning you. As creatures of near human intelligence-"  
She was cut off by him firing but she blocked. I stepped out the way as did Harry. "HOW DARE YOU FILTHY HALF-BREED!" I didn't refrain from growling. Harry looked at me scared as did Umbridge, but I knew not to involve myself. She sent an Incarcerous towards the centaur that had fired at her. He fell down the hill chocking and my anger was rising. "Umbridge stop it. Stop it before I make you!" She ignored me and screeched. "No, enough. I WILL HAVE ORDER!" I then grinned as she was picked up by Grawp. The centaurs then attacked. They wanted their revenge and they would get it. Grawp dropped and Umbridge landed harshly on the ground. The centaurs surrounded her, and she screamed at us to help her. I spoke saying "You disrespected them, and you must be punished. Who's the abomination now?" I flashed my eyes and the realisation of what I said set in. I saw the pure fear go across her face and she paled. They dragged her away screaming. The leader stayed and nodded before he joined his brothers. I nodded to Grawp before I was dragged by a frantic Harry to 'save' Sirius. I grinned as I knew the plan was in full swing and hopefully, I will be reunited in person with my mate.

**_POV ?_**

_I released a cackle as we headed to our objective. I sang and spun around. I looked insane but I did not care. I was filled with excitement and glee. I knew I would see my pretty soon. _

**Can you guess who's POV that is? **?**Just thought I would throw a small different perspective in there. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	20. Chapter 4-Finally

We headed into the department of ministries. I stuck at the back of the group with Luna and Neville while Ron, Harry and Ginny walked ahead of us. Arriving on thestrals was defiantly a unique entrance and I still was uncomfortable with flying, but I managed. _A badass powerful Alpha scared of heights. _I chuckled at the thought. The skeletal horses were horrifyingly beautiful. Only people who had seen death could see them, to others there invisible. I nodded to Neville and Luna when we arrived at the hall of Prophecies. I could hear others moving in the darkness. The only light that the others got was from their wands with a Lumos and the slight glow from the orbs. Hundreds upon hundreds of glass orbs laid on shelves. Harry and Toms 'prophecy' lay on the shelf, number 97. I nodded to Luna as I silently spilt off from the group and headed to where I felt a pull, rushed and eager.

Soon I stopped in front of a bright glowing dark red and grey orb. _Not quite what I was looking for, well who._ The Orb was vastly different from the others on the shelves. I knew I had to be quick, so I touched it and it stated.

_'Two who are mates, soulmates, will bring destruction and chaos._

_One born in darkness, gaining power._

_One born with a power unknown._

_A connection and bond like no other._

_One a black knight. _

_The other the Alpha. _

_Together, they shall bring about a new world.'_

I smiled as I knew it was talking about me and Bellatrix. I knew I would have to find Harry's prophecy as well and restore his memories and hopefully he will finally believe the truth, but I knew it wouldn't be easy or even possible because he had been manipulated like so many others in Dumbledore's stupid plan for so long. I don't even think seeing it right in front of him would change his views. I hoped that if Harry realised the truth, it would be over. I pocketed and secured mine and my mate's prophecy and swiftly moved back towards the group. No one had noticed that I had gone off from the group. Luna looked at me questionably and I nodded. She smiled and we continued forward.

We stopped in front of the shelve, 'Harry's' prophecy under ninety-seven. Ginny points out that it was 'his' prophecy. I rolled my eyes as I knew it would have been fake. It was conveniently lowered to Harry's height so it could be easily reached. No doubt that that was done by Dumbledore. Harry grabbed the orb. My head snapped up when I smelt a familiar scent but a lot stronger than normal. My attention was distracted by the orb stating:

_'The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches...and the dark lord shall mark him as his equal, but he shall have the power the same lord knows not...for neither can live while the other survives.' _

I didn't stop the scoff from escaping my lips. _Another one of Dumbledore's plan. I guessed correctly that it is a fake prophecy. Well, not quite. _Death eaters, who I knew where already there, suddenly appeared and surrounded us, but I paid them no mind. Everybody was frozen in fear. I was frozen, but not out of fear. My skin tingled and goose bumps broke out across my body. I shook with the effort I was having to restrain myself from jumping into the darkness where I felt my mate. _She's here. _Her cackle pierced through the darkness and soon after, she appeared. Looking even more beautiful in person. Her skin was paler than I would have liked and her eyes sunken in. My eyes stayed glued to hers as she advanced. Bella spoke and I didn't stop the shiver that ran through my body. "Who knows how to play? Itty bitty baby Potter." I was slightly away from the group along with Neville and Luna. I could see them trying to contain their smiles as they knew how bad I was struggling. Neville played his part, but I could see the teasing in his eyes but also an anger that wasn't directed at Bella but Dumbledore. He was a good actor.

Spells flew and we ran. I spotted Rodolphus and released a growl. _I can smell her around him. _My instincts screamed at me. **_'Protect mate. Hurt him. Threat to mate.' _**I was pissed. I knew he had obviously tried something as I knew Bella hated his guts. She had told me previously how he had tried to force himself on her, but she was having none of it. He was always, in his words, trying to take 'what's his'. His eyes widened and before he knew it, his body was flung back, and he disappeared into the darkness. I grinned at the snap of his bones and his scream of pain. Neville grinned and he and Luna split off. I needed to find my mate.

Following her scent, I ran into an empty room and the door slammed shut behind me. I tried to calm my racing heart, but it was increased due to my excitement. "Hello muddy." I shuddered and turned slowly. "Bella." I was face to face with my mate. _Finally. _I saw a shudder go through her body. The magic between us was intense and filled with love and lust. We both knew we didn't have a lot of time. For a time, we stood frozen, just taking in each other's appearance. Her hair was unruly and curly, pitch black that looked soft to touch. Her skin a near ghost white against the darkness in the room. Almost seem to glow. Eyes and cheeks a little sunken but I knew it wouldn't take long for her to get up to full health, especially if I had anything to do with it. Her black corset dress, that I wanted to peel off, suited her beautifully.

Before she knew it, I had her pinned against the door. My hands, gentle but firm, holding her in place. I took a deep breath, growling almost purring in pleasure of her full scent wrapping around me like a blanket. My eyes re-opened and I gazed at her in adoration and awe. I knew they were glowing red as I could see the glow reflected in her beautiful black eyes. Instinct had taken over and I growled out **"MINE."** Before my lips attacked hers and merlin if anything was close to heaven, it was this.

**Updated 17/01/20**


	21. Chapter 5-Complications

**I know, I know. I am an incompetent human being.**  
***dodges an Avada Kedava* **  
**Seriously my sincerest apologies. I've just been super busy with work. I will update as much as I can but doesn't help that I have got uni, work placements and writers block. I only planned up to here, so I've had to plan the second part out but having writers block really sucks. **  
**But enough me talking, I know some have been waiting for what seems like an eternity so I shall keep you waiting no longer. **  
**Enjoy! **

What felt like minutes, has passed in seconds. I only pulled away when breathing became an issue. I had unpinned Bella during the kiss and my arms were around her waist and her hands were weaved in my hair, digging into my scalp. Her cheeks flushed red and her lips swollen. My hand trailed up her waist up to her neck, and I lifted my other hand to her cheek. "Your here. You escaped. How?" Bella smirked and said, "A certain Tom." I grinned back and responded. "Remind me to thank him later." She smiled and I couldn't help but lean in a kiss her soft lips. Tongue tangled with hers. Regretfully, we pulled apart. "Muddy, as much as I want to continue, we have to get that fake prophecy." I released a sigh then a growl of annoyance. I nuzzled into her neck and hugged her into my body. "I just want to be with you Bella." She sighed and stroked my hair. "I know muddy. I wish to stay with you too, but we have stuff to do, people to kill." I have her one last squeeze and stepped back slightly. Before I knew the truth, I knew I would be horrified of killing anyone, but I was not bothered by it anymore. I knew we only kill those that deserve it, even if they seem innocent, everyone had a dark side. Most just hid it well.

I gave her a kiss that would leave anyone weak in the knees. Detaching my lips from hers, I found her pupils blown wide and out of breath. I grinned as I could smell her arousal. I leant in slightly and nibbled her ear and whispered. "We will continue this later." Her body shuddered. I gave her a peck on the lips and said, "I love you." against her lips. I pulled back to see her smile genuinely and respond, "I love you too Muddy." Even though it pained me, I knew I had no choice but follow the plan so with some regret, I quickly exited the room and made my way to where I could hear spells being casted. I smelt Luna's and Neville's scent, so I followed swiftly.

I arrived sending a harmless stunning spell towards a death eater as I quickly made my way towards Luna and Neville. Luna seemed to smile wistfully and said as we continued to move further into the shelves. "You seem happier Hermione." I just grinned and she smiled. Neville chuckled and said, "Glad you met in person this time." I let out a laugh. "Yes. Now let's get this over with." They both nodded and we found the others. I watched as the death eaters swirled together in dark smoke. Ginny stepped informs of Harry and sent a Reducto and even I had to admit, it would have been impressive if she hit the target. My eyes trailed after the spell and it was if it was in slow motion. It hit the shelves, and everyone seem to freeze in slight shock as the many prophecies slowly started to come off the shelves. The smashing of class seemed to echo in the silent hall. Luna seemed transfixed by it and I smirked. As much as Luna was smart, she was always unique. Neville grabbed her just as Harry shouted out. "GET BACK TO THE DOOR!" I rolled my eyes as everyone bar me, Luna and Neville ran panicky back to the door. I scoffed internally as they couldn't produce a shield spell and I hated that I had to pretend to be weaker than I was. I couldn't help but wince slightly as the shattering glass prophecies felt extremely loud against my sensitive hearing. The door slammed open and we fell into darkness. Well, I could see clearly the ground getting closer and as much as I wanted to let Harry, Ron and Ginny go splat, I had to follow the plan. I cast out a float charm that slowed are decent and made us stop just before we hit the ground. I released it and Harry, and the others groaned. I contained my snicker and got up slowly.

I could hear whispers and looked up to find an archway. I felt my eyes flash and quickly looked down so no one would see them. It was calling me but not for death. It was calling me as it wanted a master. I fought instinct to take a step closer. I remained silent as Harry said about the voices. I rolled my eyes. I was tempted to say why but remained silent. I smiled as Luna said she could hear them too; however, I knew Luna was special in her own right. Harry suddenly spun around and shouted a stern 'Get behind me.' Reluctantly, I did as he said but refused to hide myself as the death eater shadows descended upon us. I felt hands grab me and was close to lashing out when I relaxed as I was consumed by Bella's scent. She held me gently but to others, it looked harsh. I smirked internally as didn't mind how ruffed up I got as it was my mate. I also knew that our bond was unbreakable, and we are full of trust for each other. I could feel Bella's giddiness, anger and a slight lust. Lucias advanced towards Harry and spoke. I bit my lip to contain my giggle at him taunting Harry, who looked pissed. I shuddered as I became distracted by Bella's hand slip under my top and trace the curve of my hip lightly. Her wand remained against my neck and others were too busy watching the scene with pure glee to notice. Bella leaned close to my ear and whispered, "What's wrong muddy?" I growled low enough for just her to hear. I could feel her smugness through our bond. _Oh, Bella just you wait. _My head snapped up when I scented an unknown scent and couldn't help but release a slight snarl when Sirius appeared. Thankfully no one heard my growl. Lupin appeared beside me and Bella was gone. Lupin looked apologetic and bowed his head in respect. Then all hell broke loose, and spells were thrown everywhere.

Me and Lupin ran off behind a rock; glancing around to make sure no one was near, I turned to him with some anger. "What the bloody hell happened Lupin? This was not part of the plan!" He let out a slight whimper as my Alpha pheromones were released but I reigned it back when I saw his knees buckle. "The light found out. I don't know how, but they did. It was last minute, and I couldn't get hold of anyone to let you know." I released a growl of annoyance. I calmed when I felt Bella thrill of the battle and that filled me with some happiness, at least she is having fun. I sighed and said, "It's not your fault Lupin, I'm just irritated." He still looked apologetic but nodded anyway. I heard Bella cackle and I peeked from around the rock. I saw bruised Lestrange appear beside Lucias and I snarled out in malice. I grinned as I knew this was the perfect opportunity to rid of him. His arm was broken from my previous attack but that wasn't satisfying enough. I wanted him gone. **_"kill him. He took what is yours. KILL HIM." _**He didn't stand a chance as I sent a silent Avada Kedava and it was that powerful, that his body was launched across the room and he landed with a sickening crack. I heard Bella's laugh and pure happiness when she noticed his body. I saw a few glanced around nervously as if to try and find who casted it but had no clue to who. I dove into the fray, spinning and dodging spells with no effort. I had to admit, I was showing off a little. Finding Luna and the others hiding behind a rock out the way, I watched as spells continued to fly and suddenly Bella sent an Avada Kedava towards Sirius and it landed. Everyone seemed to freeze, and it was silent. I even felt Bella's slight shock at the fact she hit her target. His body fell back into the archway and I contained my sudden urge of bloodlust. The voices encouraging me to get more kills. To give in. The amount of anger on Harry's face as he stared at Bella. She smirked, slipping away and he broke free of Lupins hold. I couldn't contain my snarl as he ran after her. There was no way I will let any harm come to my mate. My instincts screamed at me. **_PROTECT. _**So, I ran after them without a backwards glance.

**Updated 17/01/20**


	22. Chapter 6-Bloodlust

Even though I knew Bella is completely capable of protecting herself from many and knowing that Bella is stronger than Harry, the need and instinct to protect what's mine was too strong to ignore. I could feel the wolf beneath my skin, rearing to burst free and tear any who dare would harm my mate. It didn't help that the archway, known as the veil, had spurred and increase my bloodlust which was getting hard to contain. All the dark magic that had been casted pulled at my own need for my dark magic to be released. Though, it wasn't just my magic that had reacted. My primal side was just beneath my skin, it was rippling with the need to change. I wanted to rip someone, anyone, limb from limb. Lucian has warned me of something like this the last time I spoke to him.

_Flashback_

_Lucian sat in front of me with a rather serious look on his face. I spoke saying "Wow, what's gotten you so miserable?" His gaze was unnerving, and I couldn't help but sit up straighter as he spoke. "Young one, you must listen to me carefully. There is a reason why Alphas are considered dangerous, something that is never in any book." I knew that whatever he would say next was serious. He continued. "Yes, being an Alpha, especially one as powerful as you is amazing and comes with little weaknesses which can seem to make you powerful due to how in control of your wolf and darker side you are; however, the thing that the books don't tell you is that everything powerful comes at a price." I gulped and spoke almost silently. "I did wonder if I had other weaknesses like wolfsbane. Is it something I have to look out for?" He smiles but it seemed more of a grimace. "No, my dear one, this is one you will have to be consciously aware of at all times and make sure you never lose control." He paused. "Hermione, we Alphas have a thing called 'bloodlust.'" I tried to remember if I had read it somewhere, but I found nothing. I asked. "Bloodlust? How come I have never heard of it?" His lips quirked into a smile and he replied, "It is not a weakness that we want many to know." I then asked "Well, it does sound bad. Is it similar to how vampires lose control if they consume too much blood? And why are you only telling me now?" He chuckled and replied "You were always smart. In a way yes but what's makes this so dangerous is that you lose control quickly of your beast side and your humanity slips away. If you are not careful, you can completely lose your human side and succumb to the darkness completely." He paused again to let me gather my thoughts. Continuing, "The reason I am telling you now is because in the next couple of weeks, you are going to be closer to darker magic than you ever have been before." A shudder of slight fear spread through my body. Bella felt it and tried to send reassurance through our bond. I could feel her worry as well. I sent her some reassurance back to soothe her worry. _

_"Hermione, your bloodlust will be exceptionally high because you are so powerful. Pair that with dark magic, your wolf and your own dark side; it will be easy to slip into the bloodlust completely. It is tempting to give in, especially when now that you have your mate and your instincts to protect will be at an all-time high since you haven't fully bonded yet." I looked at then flushed when he winked saying, "Marked her. You two haven't mated. Your primal side will increase your protective instincts as they will scream at you to keep your mate safe all the times because she isn't fully bonded to you yet." I nodded in understanding and his face got serious again. "This is going to be the hardest thing you'll face because it is ever so easy to give in. The need to kill will be overwhelming. You will attack anyone." My heart rate picked up and it became hard to swallow as a near crippling fear ran throughout my body. "What...what about Bella? I wouldn't attack my mate, would I?" Lucian stared into my eyes and said "I don't know Hermione. The other Alphas I taught before never had their mates near them when they went into a bloodlust nor where they as powerful as you." I felt fear but was determined that no harm would ever come to Bella. Even if it kills me. _

_Flashback end _

Just as I came around the corner, I watched as Harry cast a Crucio towards my mate. Even though it did nothing but make Bella fall, my rage increased drastically. I released a feral snarl that shook the walls. Harry spun and his eyes widened as they landed on my glowing red eyes. **_PROTECT. KILL HIM. TEAR HIM APART! _**I snarled as I stepped closer to him and he took a step back. I revelled in the fear that I smelt rolling off him in waves. My wand had been left behind so my claws and fangs were extended. My skin rippled between my normal colour to black as my wolf roared out in my mind to break free. Harry's fear only seemed in increase my growing bloodlust. I tried to calm down and not given in, but it was so hard. _So, tempting to just give in. __**See him scattered to pieces in these very halls. Turn the walls from black to red with his blood. **_I knew I was slipping, and the growl was a constant rumble in my chest. I growled in anger,**_ "You dare attack what's MINE!" _**I slowly stalked forward. His body was shaking in fear. Suddenly, pure dark magic surrounded us, and my body trembled with the urge to leap at the stupid potter. Tom, Voldemort, was behind Harry and he spun around to face him. Bella scrambled up but my eyes remained on Harry's. I couldn't move because I knew if I did, I would be lost the red haze that was descending upon my vision. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Bella eyeing me with worry. I heard the fire come alive and Dumbledore stepped out in front of Harry protectively but seeing him just increase my anger.

His gaze paused then widened when they landed in me. "Well, this is an unexpected development." I saw his gaze harden and turn to hatred. "Always a nuisance Hermione. Such a shame. I should have killed you along with your parents." The rage that I was barely containing broke free of its chains and I launched myself in a blur at Dumbledore. I saw his wand move but not at me. He aimed at Bella and in a blink, I stood in front of her and took the Avada Kedava.

It hurt. My bloodlust was smothered out and was replaced with agonising pain. I clenched my teeth to stop my scream from escaping. My body felt like it was burning from the inside. I remained standing, my body tense. I saw his eyes widen in shock then horror overcame his features. "Alpha." I grinned then snarled as my bloodlust came rearing back. My growl sent into both Dumbledore and Harry and I revelled in it. I spotted Harry staring in horror at me. I hoped maybe that he would finally come to his senses once he saw the monster Dumbledore is but knew he wouldn't. Dumbledore had warped and twisted his mind too much to be saved. Tom laughed and said "Yes. Not quite the way this was supposed to go but not all plans go the way they are planned out. You should know this, shouldn't you, old friend." I saw Dumbledores face go red from anger and he lashed out, sending Harry into the wall. I pushed my pain aside and wrapped Bella in my arms. We were launched towards one of the Floos.

I let out a snarl of anger as green fire covered my vision. I felt my own rage increase at our failure. I was pissed. My Alpha side was snarling in my mind to be released and my anger was building by the second. The growls and snarls rumbled through my chest and my claws dug into my palms. I stomped forward and stopped slightly as my mates sent filled my lungs. I felt the anger simmer down slightly but still trembled with rage. I let out a roar of annoyance and let out a yelp of pain when I felt my skin tear slightly at the force of my wolf wanting out. The pain I felt from the Avada Kedava was muted by the overwhelming rage and the pain of my wolf trying to force itself out of my skin, wanting me to transform. I took deep breaths to try and calm myself, but it was useless. I knew I would transform soon. The red haze was taking over my vision. I didn't want to hurt my mate, but I felt hopeless to stop my transformation. If I didn't do something soon, I would change.

Suddenly I was thrown down onto a chair and a weight settled in my lap. Before I could snarl and lash out, lips crashed against mine and all the anger vanished in an instant. Our teeth clashing together. The kiss was almost feverish. Bella pulled back and my eyes, which I didn't even realise I had closed, opened and I stared into deep dark pools of brown. "Are you done with your tantrum muddy?" I froze. _She was here. Real. And sitting beautifully in my lap. _She grinned. "I believe you said that you would repay-" whatever Bella was going to say was cut off by my lips crashing back into hers. The need to claim what's mine was overwhelming. It became frantic and my grip on her hips tightened. The anger had completely vanished and was replaced with something completely different. Lust.

Our bond was flowing freely, and it only increased our desperation and need. All the tension from being able to touch each but unable to continue spurred us on as we had no such limitations now. We both real to each other now and merlin forbid anyone who were to interrupt us now. I muttered out "Bedroom?" Against her lips and she said "Upstairs, second right." I effortlessly lifted Bella in my arms and navigated is upstairs. Clothes tore off our bodies without a care and the almost fevered and lust filled haze descended into a loving one.

**Hope this was enjoyable **?

**Updated** 1**7/01/20**


	23. Chapter 7-Narcissa

I came to slowly, relaxed, and surrounded by the scent that was distinctly Bella. For the time in nearly a year, I slept without nightmares. I felt a weight against my side and looked over to find Bella asleep. I smiled smugly as I spotted the hickeys and bitemarks across her skin. I shuddered as I remembered her moans and screams. I had managed to reel in the need to mark her last night because even though we both wanted to, it wasn't the right time. There was something I wanted to do first. My primal side wasn't too happy but was pleased with the marking that littered our mate's skin. my skin wasn't left without a mark either. bruises, bitemarks and scratches littered my own skin and I glowed with happiness. Our lovemaking wasn't gentle at first. It was rushed, fevered and full of raw lust thanks to my bloodlust. Bella then took over and it was a repeat for her, as our magic joined and bonded. After we had satiated ourselves with that need, the pace slowed, and we made love. I felt her soul brush and connect with mine and it was beautiful. The amount of love we held for each other was unimaginable. The bond just made it stronger. We finally fell asleep after many rounds, wrapped up with each other and I fell asleep listening to her heartbeat. Her scent soothing me, carrying away the nightmares away.

As I lay there thinking, I remembered that I had blown my own cover. I was too relaxed to let the rage build. I was disappointed in myself then groaned when Lucian wouldn't be happy when he found out, though I knew he would get over it. I also knew I would have to start training even harder as whatever was coming because not only would it affect us and the wizarding world, but the Mythics too. My irritation was rising a little and I was slightly annoyed because I knew that this would separate me from my mate again, but I knew I had no choice. Both me and Bella understood the implications of being an Alpha, didn't mean I had to like everything about being responsible for protecting all Supernatural. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Bella's heart rate pick up slightly as she was waking up. I couldn't help but smile as she rolled over, eyes alight with happiness and love. "Morning my pretty." I grinned at the nickname and pulled her into my body, flush against my skin. I heard her moan slightly and peppered kisses across her neck before pecking her lips. "Morning Bella." She smiled and I was filled with happiness and sure, I knew we would have to face our problems sooner or late but at this moment, I would relish in having my mate in my arms. I released a territorial growl when I smelt another coming towards our room and pulled Bella even further into my body. I hadn't marked her yet so my primal side was screaming at me to protect her even though I knew that the person who had now entered the room would never hurt my mate.

Narcissa raised her eyebrow, unimpressed, with a slight smirk. "Good, your both awake. Tea will be ready in twenty minutes. Don't be late." With that, she walked out the door and I had to blink a little. Bella turned back around from looking at the door and released a chuckle, her hand raised to my cheek and she said, "Come on Muddy, Cissy hates it when anyone is late." My arms loosed reluctantly from around her waist and she got up. My eyes couldn't help but scan across her body. I release a growl, more of a purr of satisfaction when I saw all the marks mapped all over her body. She looked back at me and winked as she walked into the bathroom. She laughed as I joined her a second later.

When I had met Narcissa, she was blunt, cold and distant. Being from a family of 'purebloods' and married to another created expectations of how acted towards others. However, Narcissa in her own home was like another person. She was still blunt, but she was a lot warmer and extremely sassy. _I can see where Draco got his sassiness from. _Bella was extremely close to her sisters but most of all to Narcissa since they both had been brought up to follow a certain way and even though Narcissa followed, she truly loves Lucius and kept true to herself. We spoke to each other most because we were both close to Bella. She would tell me funny stories of when they were at Hogwarts when they were younger whenever I missed Bella and I talked to her about Draco. She had warmed up to meconsiderably quickly, but she had told me that she wanted the right person forher sister because she just wanted her sister to be happy. I understood and was thank full. She told meabout growing up in the Black's home and honestly if their father hadn't been dead,I would have made sure he was. The three sisters had a strong bond, thoughNarcissa and Bella are closer, Andromeda was still close to her sister, but couldn'tkeep contact due to being under watch by Dumbledore.

Her and Bella's back and forth playful arguments are always fun to watch. Like now. "You know that was not what happened Cissy!" I held back my laughter as I glanced at an amused Lucius and Draco. Both the sisters where sat, arguing over how Bella had blown up her cauldron in Professor Snape's class because she had been thinking of her dream woman, conveniently me. Narcissa scoffed and smirked. "Well, I remember your exact words." Bella laughed and said "Oh really? OK, so what where they then?" Narcissa grinned and I saw the humour in her eyes. She spoke in an almost perfect imitation of Bella, "Oh but Cissy, her eyes! There are so beautiful. It's like looking into a storm. I just want to find her and-" Narcissa was cut off with Bella's hand, her face flushed red but in a scowl. "Ok. I'm pretty sure your son doesn't want to hear what I said." She pulled back with an annoyed scowl and looked me in mock anger saying "This is your fault. It was your fault that I nearly failed the exam." I laughed and responded "Me? Oh, but love, I wasn't conscious of my true self. Besides, I wasn't even born then." Bella scowled and I didn't like it so I appeared beside her in a blink and pulled her flush against my body and leant into her ear, whispering, "However, I would like to know what you said. I can think of a few things to get it out of you." She shuddered and looked at me with lust in her eyes. We were broken out our trance when Narcissa scoffed saying "Merlin, you two are like a pair of horny teenaged boys." I laughed and pecked Bella on the lips. I pulled away but kept my arm around her waist. Looking up at Narcissa, she smiled but then looked serious. I straightened unconsciously and she said "He will arrive tomorrow. You will be introduced, and you will have to discuss the plans." I nodded. Things had changed drastically, and I couldn't help but grin. _It was time to plan accordingly. _

**I AM SUPER SORRY!**

**I did not realise that I hadn't published the recent chapters. I have been super spuper busy at the moment, but I am trying to update when I can. All my stories will be complete and I truly apologise with the wait but please remain patient. **

**Thank you. **


	24. Chapter 8-Voldemort or Tom

**Oh shi-**

***Dodges an unknown amount of Avada Kedavas***

**I am so sorry! I have been super, super busy and actually had writers block for ages so apologies for that. But know that no matter how long you must wait, one, I am sorry for the waiting and two, know that this story will be complete…eventually. **

**But alas, enjoy this chapter. **

"I don't want to go." Bella released a laugh and replied, "You have to." I released a sigh then removed myself regretfully from being wrapped around her body. I stood up from the bed and made my way over to the wardrobe, feeling Bella's heated stare as I did. I opened them and looked at what I could wear. I grimaced at the dresses. I smiled as I spotted black pencil skirt and a dark green shirt. I quickly put them on and looked to make sure it looked smart as I had to make a good first impression on the other death eaters as I know they will ridicule me because they do not know who I truly am, nor what I am. I know I won't trust any of them anyway other than the ones who are trusted by Bella. I smirked as I smelt Bella's arousal. I looked over my shoulder to see Bella glancing at my body appreciatively and I grinned as I took my time getting ready.

I could hear the death eaters chatting away as me and Bella got closer to the door. She turned to me and said, "Ready to put on a show muddy?" I grinned and winked replying with, "You know I am." And with that, the doors burst open and my mate strutted in without a care. The death eaters looked on fearfully and those who did not know about me looked on with confusion etched onto their faces. Voldemort spoke and the room was tense with awe and fear as they listened to their Lord admittedly. "Ah Bella and Hermione. Wonderful you grace us with your presence." I bowed my head to him in respect, more for show than anything. Voldemort glanced around the room as he stated "Hermione, as many of you know was blinded by Dumbledore and was even thought she was friends with potter. She was known as the mudblood." One of the death eaters spoke, interrupting Voldemort, with disgust clearly heard in in his voice asking the question that was clearly what everyone wanted to ask. "My lord, why should we trust this mudblood?" I released a growl and before I could move to attack the man was already screaming in pain. I looked over and found my mate staring in rage at the man who had called me a mudblood and saw the glee on her face as she crucioed him. I appeared at Bella's side and grazed her hand to try and soothe her while sending calm through our link.

Voldemort hissed when the man stopped screaming. "If you had let me continue, Hermione is not a mudblood. She is in fact Hermione Romanoff." Gasps broke out around the room. "She is also Bella's mate so I would do well not to say anything or do anything to annoy either one of them. They are part of a greater prophecy than even I. They will bring about a new world." Mutterings went about the room in shock and awe. Bella was calmer though I still felt the rage. "Plans will be made now that Miss Romanoff's true nature has been discovered. Dumbledore needs to be killed and soon before his plans are complete." I wasn't surprised how easily Voldemort captured the attention of the entire room. Even if some held fear towards him, there was still a high amount of respect. I knew the plan already so my thoughts wandered, and I couldn't help but think of a plan of my own. I knew I wouldn't be trusted back Hogwarts as I know Dumbledore would have come up with a lie, so it would no longer be safe. I grinned internally as something came to mind. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Voldemort hissed out, "Now, leave us." Everyone headed out the room, but I froze when Voldemort said, "Romanoff, stay." I glanced to Bella and she smiled. She quickly exited. Even though I was not scared of Tom, I was still apprehensive to what he had to say. I turned to find him smiling and that itself was an odd sight. I blinked a couple times as his grin seemed to widen even more. It was as if he had done a complete one eighty and he gleefully said, "Now, tell me what you have planned." I wasn't even shocked that he knew I had planned something.

Tom, as he insisted, I call him that when alone, listened carefully as I explained what I had in mind. he helped add some stuff in and I was surprised at how easy it was to talk to him. After we had discussed my own plan and made sure the timing was right, he then asked, "Now, Hermione, I would like to give you the memories of your parents." I blinked in shock a he continued. "But let me tell you about them first." I nodded and leaned forward slightly, eager and excited to hear about my parents. "Darren and Natalia Romanoff had met out in the muggle world. They both knew they had magic, and Natalia was the calm and intellectual blood line while Darren's was the more aggressive bloodline. Both are strong bloodlines, and both are strong with their magic. They clicked and bonded instantly, well when they got to know one another. Your mother used to be an assassin and your father was a fighter. Both were strong in body and mind. They hid their magic well and protected one another with everything. They eventually gained knowledge of my rising in power and since I had known Darren from school beforehand, he wanted me to meet your mother and I was amazed by the both of them. Amazed by how well they worked together. With Darren being the more aggressive one, I had been shocked when your mothers protective side showed itself, showing just a glimpse of how powerful she was, as I had been disappointed by Darren choice in a partner because I had thought she was weaker than him. But she was more powerful than your father." I was in awe and asked, "What happened to bring my mothers protective side out?" Tom laughed and said, "I am the one that caused it to show." I looked at him in shock.

"What? What did you do?" He laughed and said "I crucioed my followers when they disobey me. I still do." I tensed at the implication and my gaze hardened as my stare bored into his and Tom quickly reassured me by saying, "I do not Crucio Bella." The tension fell from my body and he continued. "I had crucioed Darren as soon as he walked in and it was a huge mistake on my part. I had already been introduced to your mother beforehand and I hadn't even realised she had been concealing her magic so when I had felt a huge surge of dark magic pouring off her, I was in shock and awe that this petite woman could produce that amount of magic so quickly." He paused and seem to shudder and said, "If Darren had not stopped your dear mother…I would be dead." My eyes widened in pure shock and I said, "Are you saying…that my mother was stronger than you?" He nodded and smiled a smile that was surprisingly gentle and replied, "Yes and I believe that you are even stronger than your mother. With you also being an Alpha, you power will be unmatched. You may be the most powerful witch in the entire wizarding world." I stared at Tom in shock. Thoughts ran rampant throughout my mind. The thought that I may be the most powerful Witch of all was daunting, but I would never let it get to my head. "I believe you are right there, Tom."

I jumped at Lucians unexpected voice. I spun around to be greeted by a smiling Lucian, who I hadn't seen in about two months. I ran over to him and hugged him. "Hello young one." I pulled back and grinned. Then gasped in mock horror and said, "Oh Merlin Lucian, is that a grey hair?" His faced turned to horror as he quickly ran over to the mirror in the room then spun around with an annoyed face as I just laughed. Even when though Lucian knows that he will never age, he is still self-conscious of his looks. I heard Tom's chuckle and I watched in curiosity as Lucian look at Tom in adoration. Then Tom's laughter stopped, and I watched as he gazed at Lucian with the same look that Bella gave me. it all clicked, and I gasped. "You two are…" Both nodded and Lucian walked over to Tom and placed and hand on his shoulder. _Well, that was unexpected. _Lucian spoke saying "I know this is already hard for you young one, bu-" I cut Lucian off and said "No. I just wasn't expecting it. I am happy for the both of you." They both smiled and looked at each other in pure love. It was nauseating but understandable. _Now I know how everyone else was seeing with me and Bella. _I went to leave but was stopped when a vial was hovering in front of my face. I grabbed it and looked over my shoulder at Tom and nodded. Lucian spoke saying "I suggest you go to the pensive at home Hermione." I looked at him with a questioning gaze and he stated with some reluctance. "Certain memories…will not be pleasant to see. Truths will be revealed, and it will be painful. I cannot prepare you but try to break too much please." I nodded and exited. I quickly went up towards Bella's room as I wanted to view these memories as soon as I could.

**UPDATED 26/03/20**


	25. Chapter 9-Parents

**This chapter will give a background on Hermione's parents. **

Bella knew I wanted to do this on my own and for her safety even though we both knew that I would never hurt her, I still didn't want to risk it despite knowing that she could defend herself fine. I had been sat here, staring at the pensive, for nearly an hour. I was ecstatic that I now had something other than my parent's death to remember but a part of me was terrified of what I might find. I took a deep breath and released it to try and relax myself. Before I could change my mind again, I poured the vile into the pensive and dunked my head into the cold water.

_I watched as a redhaired green eyed woman fire a gun then sent a reducto towards her second attacker when her gun ran out of bullets. All three attackers were dead in seconds and I stared in awe at the woman who was my mother. Her gaze was cold as she scanned the area. I couldn't help but think if my gaze was as cold as hers. I was broken out of my thoughts when my mother sent another spell that seemed like a crucio, but I could tell was different as the man was soon killed. She had made her own version of a crucio. I knew that this was only a small portion of what my mother could do. I was saddened by the thought as I know I would never be taught by my mother. I heard a radio go off somewhere and she responded in Russian. "Moving towards target." She moved forward and entered another room. My mother was an assassin in the muggle world. And a good one. _

_The memory changed and I was stood above what looked like a fighting ring. A man stood in the centre, the crowd roaring all around him. The man was bloody, and he was grinning. His grey eyes were cold, and his brown hair was spike up. His six-foot broad frame was intimidating. I watched in awe as he fought flawlessly and with so much aggression. All while grinning. This was my father. I smiled sadly as I knew he would be a gentle giant with those he loved. _

_It shifted again and I got to see how my parents met and I couldn't help but laugh as the memory played out. My father was taunting my mother as he was her target. My father moved quickly for a man his size, but my mother was faster and soon caught up with him. She apparated in front of him and their eyes connected. I watched his shocked face morph into happiness and then settled on adoration. I watched my mothers gaze go from hard and cold to pure adoration. They were mates. Though neither were wolves, their souls recognized one another because they were soulmates, which was rare. But I watched as my mother's gaze turn conflicted and my father tried to soothe her worry by saying, "I know you were sent to kill me. So, if you wish too then do, but please let me help you." But she ran. My father sighed and said "Why does she have to run? I hate running. And why do I feel like she going to make me run after her a lot from now on?" I watched with a smile as my father ran after my mother._

_My father chased after my mother for months and my mother only stopped when she knew he was not giving up. I could tell my mother was getting annoyed though they had both turned it into a game. When they finally stopped chasing one another, it still took another month or so for them to trust one another thanks to what they had been through, but I watched in fascination as they seamlessly clicked together since their souls recognised one another. It was beautiful to watch, and I suppose this was how me and Bella are. They grew closer everyday and years later they got married and it was a stunning but short ceremony. _

_The scene changed and my eyes filled with tears as I watched them coo at a baby with dark red hair and stunning grey eyes that I soon realised was me. Both my parents had smiles on their faces and filled with love as they gazed down at me. My father whispered with a wide grin, "Welcome to the family Hermione Romanoff. You are going to be a strong, I can tell already. You have many great things ahead of you, and I am excited to watch you grow and develop." My mother had been smiling at my father as he spoke to me and then rolled her eyes as he said the last part and said "Darren, she's barely two hours old!" He just chuckled and said, "I know my love, but I am excited to teach her everything we know." My mother smiled and replied, "As am I." They both looked down at me with adoration and love in their eyes. Tears streamed down my face as they never got that chance. _

_The world around me blurred and came into focus and I wish it hadn't. My father was hanging, bound by magic, from the ceiling, bleeding heavily. My eyes widened in horror as his aggressors cut him more, but he just laughed. Dumbledore appeared form the shadows and said, "Such a pity you joined the dark side Darren." My father laughed and replied with "Dark side? There is no sides Albus. I think you should look at your own side, or at least yourself. At least Tom wants a world of peace, whereas you want control." Dumbledore just scowled at him and then said, "I have pans in place now Darren, and you and your wife would ruin it. You daughter will help bring these plans into motion." Darren growled out in a rage and shouted out, "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH EITHER OF THEM!" Dumbledore just smiled smugly and said, "Oh, I'm already heading their now." My father screamed in a rage as Dumbledore lifted his wand. "Goodbye old friend." My father spat in his face and shouted out, "YOU WILL GET WHATS COMING TO YOU ALBUS!" I covered my mouth in horror as Dumbledore's Avada Kedava struck my father. His grey eyes turned lifeless and the memory went black._

_The next memory flashed forward. My mother was rocking me side to side, and she placed me gently down into my cot. She was singing a lullaby in Russian. It was beautiful. She exited my room and entered into the room and as much as I wanted to shout and stop her, this was a memory so it would be pointless despite me wanting to. Tears of frustration ran down my face as I watched my mother yell out in pain, clutching her chest. I watched helplessly as her own green eyes filled with so much sorrow and pain as she felt her soulmate die. A sob broke free from her lips and I then saw rage overtake that sorrow and her body trembled, but she was soon overcome with grief again as the pain from losing the other part of her soul being too painful. I watched again as the life drained from her eyes as Dumbledore killed my mother because he managed to catch her off guard, when she had started to mourn my father. The memory went black. _

I fell to my knees, overcome with sorrow and cried for what I had lost. Even though I was thankful for the Grangers for raising me and loving me as much as I loved them, the fact that I had been part of a plan from the start of my birth and my birth parents ripped away from me form the start was devastating. My body shook as I was overwhelmed with sadness and pain. My parent's happy faces flashed through my mind as they stared down at me. I was filled with rage and anger as Dumbledore's smug smile flashed through my mind when he killed my parent. My vision warped and bloodlust filled my body, sending my human side into the back of my mind as the bloodlust took over and I was helpless to stop it. The last thing I saw before I closed my eyes was Bella's worried face then nothing. My Alpha side had taken over completely and I was not in control for the first time.

**UPDATED 27/03/20**


	26. Chapter 10-The Bloodlust

**This chapters a little…different. I have tried not to change too much but please enjoy.**

Bellatrix's POV

I had watched my muddy exited the room with a sad but intrigued gaze set on the vial that Voldemort must have given her. I knew it was her parent's memories and I also knew it would be hard for my muddy. She wanted to do this on her own, though she did not need to say, I complied to her wishes without question. I was worried but of course but Bellatrix black would never say that aloud though I never had to as my muddy could tell and read me easily. Many thought I was insane, which is always questionable, I mean, who is sane anyway, but my muddy and my sisters only saw the real me. Muddy could read me without effort and as easily as I could read her. Words were not a necessity. It was easy to be myself around her; she had torn down my walls so quickly and had first started since the first time I had my first vision of her. I had told my parents, but they refused to believe that my supposed soulmate was a 'she', not a 'he'. At first, I had hated it, hated her. This 'mudblood' was supposed to be the great Bellatrix's Black's mate? I had scoffed and laughed at the idea when my parents had told me, but the more visions I had of her, the more I grew to like the idea of having a mate and my views on the muggle world changed thanks to her. Soulmate or destined one, whatever everyone had called it, but I did not care what others thought. To have someone who would love me with everything was something I secretly craved. I was seeing the muggle world through her eyes and although some had made me want to murder those who hurt her or said unsavoury things, I still enjoyed seeing the world from her eyes. She had changed my whole outlook on the muggle world.

Though within the Black's household, it was impossible to express who I desired. My father would have killed me if he found out I had feelings for my soulmate, that was a female. He forced me into a marriage I did not want when I came of age but then I found Tom Riddle. And I grew under his teachings and at one point I did become a little obsessed, then Lucian had found us. He had told me about the protectors and in turn, I told him about my visions of my soulmate. He was ecstatic. I grew fond of this female that was growing into a beautiful person and an extraordinary witch, even if her view was warped and blinded by the 'light'. She had come of age, seventeen, due to her using the time turner. Then, when she had been bitten, the visions stopped completely. I had felt her distress when having a nightmare and I could no longer ignore her when I felt her pain and sorrow and projected myself to sooth her and to be able to hold her, even when I was a projection was an odd but a welcome feeling. Then when she had apparated to Lucians, bloody and in so much pain, I wanted to murder who ever had dared harmed her. I watched as her broken body heal, even going as far to try and ignore the Dementors, though they always broke my concentration. And then when Lucian said I couldn't meet my muddy, I was enraged but calmed down when he explained the reason. Projection magic was old and powerful, but it became easier when muddy got stronger. _Of course, she did, she's ours. _I rolled my eyes at the voice. Unfortunately, being imprisoned for fourteen years does things to your mind, though my muddy did not care and loved every part of me as I did her. I continued to go through everything we had been through. When I had met her face to face for the first time, I liked what I saw. My muddy was beautiful and she always will be. Overtime, our bond grew as did my own feelings and I could feel her trust and feelings for me grow every day. It felt natural. Even though I had changed with my mate, I would not change it for anything.

I felt huge amount of sadness, so much that tears leaked from my eyes, and I realised it wasn't my own but my Muddy's. Without a thought, I apparated to where I knew she was, and I watched her with complete worry. I only had a second, when I was suddenly overcome with rage, it was so overwhelming, that I had to block it off. I watched in awe as her skin turned black and burst with black fur within a second. A howl of rage echoed throughout the walls. She stood there, in her Alpha state, a stunning beauty. What other would call monstrous I call a beautiful alpha, that was all mine. Her fur was as black as the night sky and she stood tall at around seven foot. Bigger than the size I had seen her transformed into before. The muscles of this form were tensed and flexed with power. I could feel the dark magic coming off her in waves. The amount of dark magic was clashing with mine and I suppressed my shudder. It was extremely powerful, and I was in complete awe. I whispered "Muddy." Her head snapped towards me and I could not suppress a shudder. Her eyes bored into mine though they were not my Muddy's beautiful grey, no. these were her Alpha's. A glowing blood red. It was then I realised my mistake. The voice chimed in saying _uh oh,_ but I ignored it. She was in a blood lust haze. The eyes that stared back me hungrily were not my Hermione's as they stared at me with no recognition. I couldn't help but say her name, hoping for something "Hermione?" but no recognition flashed through her eyes and she snarled, saliva dripping from her muzzle, her teeth flashed before my eyes and she charged.

**UPDATED 10/04/20**


	27. Chapter 11-The Alpha

POV?

_Finally. _

_The rage my human side had released flowed through my veins and I snarled. _

_This 'Dumbledore' needed to be hunted down and torn apart. I sniffed trying to smell his scent form the memory provided, but my nose caught another, more enticing scent. _

_I heard a whisper. _

_I snapped my head towards the sound and saw a human. _

_I could hear the blood pumping through her veins and her delicious smell filled my senses. _

_I wanted her. _

_Even as she said my humans name and if something in my mind screamed at me to not harm this human, I wanted my fangs to sink into her flesh. _

_To taste her warm fresh blood._

_To tear her skin and feast upon her bones._

_I released a snarl as I charged. _

_But before my teeth could touch her, she was gone. _

_I growled out in annoyance as my prey disappeared._

_My head snapped towards her scent and I growled as I spotted her._

_She then ran and I howled in delight. _

_The hunt was on. _

_I chased this delicious meal through the halls._

_Her blood needed to coat my tongue._

_My speed increased at the though of the blood of my prey._

_My excitement grew as I gained on the human._

_She looked back and her eyes widened once she realized she could not escape me._

_My legs tensed, ready to leap._

_I then attacked but snarled as she disappeared again._

_Though I refused to be tricked again and before she could notice._

_I leapt in the direction I felt she would land and snarled in delight as I landed._

_She was pinned beneath me._

_I sniffed and cocked my head to the side in curiosity._

_There was no smell of fear._

_I froze as her full smell engulfed my senses._

_Flashes of my human side and her, ran through my mind._

_Lifting my bloodlust._

**_She is ours. _**

_Even without our mark, I knew she was ours._

_Though she will be marked, so others will know she is claimed._

_My mind sunk into the darkness as my human side, I know now as Hermione, took over again. _

_And I was pushed back into the darkness once again._

_Though I was happy we had found our mate, I did not like being shut out._

_But I knew my time would come again. _

_So, I would wait for when I would be awoken again._

Hermione's POV

The fog in my mind cleared and awareness filtered through. I shuddered as I felt my body slowly transform back into my own skin. A groan of pain escaped my lips as my bones cracked back into place. The sudden force of the bloodlust made my transformation painful. My eyes snapped open in horror when I remembered who I had seen last, I inhaled but smelt no blood, and would have frantically be looking around if I hadn't felt Bella beneath me. I relaxed when I couldn't smell blood. I found myself looking down into an amused Bellatrix browneye's. Though nothing could hide the worry held in them. "Well, I quite like this position muddy." My eyes widened in shock. _How can she be calm when I had been sure that I was about to kill her! _I could not hide my dismay and horror and Bellatrix just smiled in response, sending reassurance through our bond. "Muddy, you did not harm me. You never would have." Her hand was on my cheek, but I quickly got up of her and snarled out, "But how could you have known that! I could have torn you to pieces because I let the bloodlust take over. It had wanted to kill you until it had smelt you. And only then could I regain control." I whimpered as I whispered, "I could have killed you." Silence rang throughout the room, that was destroyed by her speaking. "But you did not muddy. You can never harm me the same as I cannot harm you." I looked at her sharply and muttered, "But I could have! Do you hold no concern for your own life!" Her eyes darkened and she snapped out, "Not when my mate was hurting. No, Hemione. You needed me. Just as I need you."

Something primal urged forward when she said mate and expanded further when she said my name. In a blink I had her pinned against the wall, trapped. My voice was low and rumbled, practically snarling out, "If anything were to happen to you, I would destroy the world. I would happily watch both the wizard and muggle world burn if I ever lost you." I bit her neck harshly and she moaned, sending arousal throughout my body and I snarled **_"You are MINE." _**She gasped out "Yours." I growled in satisfaction. My lips then attacked her feverishly as the thought of losing her consumed me. So consumed by Bella scent, I did not smell the other scent that was rapidly approaching until a voice, full of anger and commanding, rang out. "Hermione!" I pulled back from Bella, her pupils blown in arousal, and snarled at the intruder. My instincts flared and I spun to greet the threat before it registered in my mind that it was only Lucian; looking very pissed off.


	28. Chapter12-It's Time

**'Oh shit.'**

***Dodges a Bombarda Maxima***

**I know, I know; it's not my fault I've been super busy but hey, I have no more assignments and you know what that means? It means I have no excuses not to write up chapters. Anyway, super sorry that it has been ages since I've published but I am hoping, while stuck in lockdown, to completing this story and man do I have plans, no spoilers though. **

**Please enjoy and thank you for being patient. **

To say Lucian was pissed was, merlin, a massive understatement. Though through his angered eyes, I could see deep concern. He had immediately separated me from Bella and sent me to his office and I did what I was told, with some reluctance, to wait until he arrived. Now I wasn't consumed by worry or lust, I could think back to when I had lost control. The bloodlust had felt similar to how I felt when I had faced off against Dumbledore, but ten times more intense thanks to all my emotions surging forward while I had watched the memories of my parents.

Sadness and hurt had morphed into my anger which had made my bloodlust surge and I could think of nothing but the hatred I had for Dumbledore. I could feel nothing but anger, so I had felt myself slipping and I had given into the anger quickly because it had hurt trying to force it down. It had pushed past my barriers and taken control while I had succumbed to the darkness, letting whatever it was to take over. I had no sense of time while I had been stuck my own mind, but I was brought out by Bella's scent, only catching a glimpse of some sentences it had said and I was horrified but relieved when it recognized Bella as ours.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the office door slamming open and Lucian storming in. even though I was considerably stronger than Lucian, he not only had more experience than me, but I have never seen him this angry before. My mouth opened to ask him a question but snapped shut when he sent a glare my way. After a couple of minutes, he spoke. "Do you have any idea what you could have done to your precious mate Hermione?" I gulped and replied meekly. "I have some idea."

Lucian for the first time since I had known him, growled and responded "You have no idea. You lost control and your Alpha took over and nearly tore you precious mate to pieces!" My head lowered in shame and tears leaked my eyes at the thought of me tearing Bella limb from limb. My voice was choked as I said, "Don't you think I know that?" I heard Lucian sigh and then his massive arms wrapped around me in a hug. "I'm sorry little one, but I am just as concerned as you. I have seen this happen before though and feared the same fate when I felt the power that was unleashed in my home. Though, none of the previous Alpha have ever shown so much power before." I looked into his black and white eyes, showing pride, before they hardened. "You must learn to control you anger little one. We both know something big is coming and you must be prepared. Things are going to be different now that Dumbledore knows what you are." I nodded my head and he continued, looking more relaxed. "Now we will revisit this later, but we have plans in place question is, are you ready?" Lucian paused then said, "This is going to be hard Hermione, both for you and Bella." I looked at Lucian with determination and replied with "It's time." With that, Lucian grinned. It was time to plan.


	29. Chapter 13-A promise

I wanted to visit the twins today as they had opened their new joke shop but first, I had to go with Bella and Narcissa. It had been a week or so since I had lost control and me and Bella had talked briefly but I knew we would have to revisit our conversation soon. I was confused to what they had been discussing while I was getting reprimanded by Lucian, but Bella only sent reassurance through our bond. I heard Bella release a curse as she stepped into a puddle and I chuckled. She sent a glare my way, but I just smiled. We flushed against the wall as some children went passed on some bikes. Why anyone would be cycling in this weather confounded me.

Narcissa turned the corner, standing outside a dark green door and knocked. "Why could have we use apparition while it's like this." I laughed quietly and replied "Bella, we are near muggles. It's better to be safe." She scowled and replied. "I don't like getting wet." My grin widened and I leant in and replied, "That's where you wrong Bella." She flushed slightly at the insinuation and Narcissa scoffed. "Honestly, you two are like two horny boys." I laughed. I know my confidence had grown since finding out who I am, who my parents are and finding my mate and I couldn't imagine me being any different. Well I could, but I didn't want to think of the possibility of me never finding out the truth.

Our moment was broken by Peter Pettigrew opening the door. The mouse like man ushered us into the warm building and quickly closed the door. We removed our hoods and followed Pettigrew down the hall, into a small library room to be greeted with Snape. He flipped his news paper down and stared at us blankly. His face gave away nothing, but his eyes showed intrigue. He put his newspaper down and said, "Run along Wormtail." When he didn't do as asked, Snape lifted his wand and shut the door in his face. I held back my laugh that wanted to escape and composed myself. I could feel Bella amusement as well through our bond.

I still had yet to find out why we were even here. No one knew who Snape was truly loyal too. Maybe no side but I had a feeling. Though I did not trust him completely as it was unclear who he was loyal too, though I did not care who though it would be a shame if he supported Dumbledore, but I hoped that the potion professor was not on the 'light' side.

Bella's hands grazed the shelves and I was brought back into the conversation when Snape said "-down Bella, we mustn't touch what isn't ours." She put the object she was holding down, not as gently, and rolled her eyes. I smirked at Bella getting told off. I know she hated getting told what to do. "As it so happens, I am aware of your situation." _Looks like I'm not the only one who has a small amount of trust for Snape. Only time will tell if he's loyal. _"You?! The Dark Lord told you?" I knew Bella had to keep up her appearance of the ever-loyal servant to 'Voldemort.' We both knew we couldn't trust Snape until we knew his aim. I could see the slight quirk of his lips as he said "Your sister doubts me. Understandable, over the years, I've played my part so well that that I've deceived the greatest wizard of all time-" Bella let out a snore. "-Only a fool would question it." I huffed in annoyance, Snape's eyes glancing to mine briefly. I could feel his legilimency attempting to enter my mind, but he would not get past the walls that I had built. _'Careful professor. You won't like what you'll find.' _

I saw shock and what looked like pride enter his eyes before it disappeared into his nonchalant look. Narcissa voice brought us back to the conversation at hand. "I don't doubt you Severus." Bella turned and spoke, "You should be honoured Cissy, as should Draco." I was confused slightly by the statement until Narcissa spoke, her face showing desperation. "He's just a boy." It clicked why we were here and understood. Though Draco could do what Tom wanted all along, he was Draco.

"I cannot change the Dark Lords mind. But it might be possible for me to help Draco." I could feel Bella distrust towards Snape and her voice was low as she spoke. "Swear to it." Both Narcissa and Severus turned towards Bella. "Make the unbreakable vow." She walked towards him, circling, saying "It's just empty words. He'll give it his best effort when it matters the most. He'll just slither back into his hole." She walked away saying "Coward." I saw determination flash in his eyes as he said, "Take out your wand." No one was expecting that, but Bella did as asked as I watched them do the unbreakable vow. Severus Snape promising to help Draco by any means. After Narcissa and Severus released each other's forearms, Snape looked at me and said, "What about Romanov?" Bella sneered and replied, "She is loyal to the Dark Lord." I could see the suspicion in his eyes but before he could say anything, I spoke. "Relax Bellatrix, I suppose it's only fair if I make a vow yes?" I saw Bella nod and Snape's eyes widen slightly in shock., though if I was anyone else, I wouldn't have noticed.

I gripped Narcissa forearm as Bella repeated similar lines as before, though when Bella asked the last, some rage surged forward, and I couldn't help but snarl out. "I will." Snape's eyes widened significantly when my eyes flashed red. I guess Dumbledore kept that a secret from his closest supposed ally. _Interesting. Time shall tell who's side you are truly on. _

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Also, hope it's a little easier to read. :)**


	30. Chapter 14-The Vanishing cabinet

The Weasley twins joke shop was thriving. I felt pride at what they had achieved, even though they thanked me profusely for the money I had given them from the tournament saying that they couldn't have done it without it, but I brushed it off. I know that they could have achieved this eventually. I was still irritated by the rest of the Weasley's, practically disowning the boys because one was gay and the other supported his twin. I knew they were happier now that they had their own business and I watched as they moved around effortlessly, attempting to get people to buy their products. They were true jokesters.

My ears picked up on them with Ron trying to get a discount. "I'm your brother." I watched as they grinned at each other before shrugging and saying "Ten Gallions." I snickered at Ron's enraged face. I found it amusing how he always expected to get everything he wanted, same as Harry and I found it hilarious that when they didn't get what they wanted, they threw a fit or got angry. The twins walked over to me, smiling ear to ear. I was in glamour in case someone where to spot me, I had no idea what the story was with me at the present. I smiled at the boys and said, "Loving the shop boys." They grinned when they realised who I was and said at the same time "Couldn't have done it without you Hermione." I was about to ask about how they were dealing with Ron when I spotted Draco, who was trying to get my attention. I excused myself and walked over to Draco.

"Auntie." I scowled at him and wacked the back of his head. "Brat." He scowled back then smiled. Narcissa appeared and said "Come." I sensed eyes on us and spotted Ron and Harry attempting to follow. I chuckled and Draco looked at me while Narcissa smirked. _I'm not the only one who's noticed we're being followed. _Dogs barked as we walked past, and I couldn't help the growl that slipped past my lips. The dogs whimpered and backed off. I sneered at the poster of Fenrir Greyback. His held no respect for his fellow wolfs and flaunted his wolf side. I had yet to meet him, but I was itching to put his wolf in place. We arrived at Borgin & Burks, Draco pausing before Narcissa glanced at me before walking in. I could smell Harry and Ron but knew they would not see anything as by the time they got to the roof, I had already closed the blinds.

Narcissa kissed Draco's head as Greyback walked up to me smugly. "Hello little wolf." My face gave away nothing as he attempted to goad me. "How's Bellatrix? She must be lonely after Rodolphus was killed. Maybe I should warm her-" Before he could even finish his sentence, I released a snarl of rage. "I suggest you shut your mouth before saying anything else about my mate." I saw Greyback's eyes show fear before he regained his courage. Since he had no respect for any one or anything, even wolf laws, he opened his mouth but before he could say anything, Narcissa spoke in a commanding voice. "Greyback, I really wouldn't antagonise her. I really don't want to waste time cleaning up the blood." Greyback went to speak but I released some of my magic.

The room tensed as they all felt how powerful I was, to them it was as if Tom was here, well to them, the Dark Lord. Greyback seemed to grow some sense and backed off but not without sneering at me. I turned back to Narcissa as she explained what would happen with the vanishing cabinet. The plan was to work until a with the cabinet so that a solid object, or well a person, is able to come through the cabinet unscathed. One cabinet was here at Borgin & Burks while the other would be placed at Hogwarts so the Death Eaters could get passed the protection spells at the school. Even though it would be months from now, I still felt excited about this.

Bella had told me that she would be the first one through, though I was filled with a slight worry but determination to make sure no one would walk through splinced, much less Bella. I internally grinned as I could see this clearly coming together.

Going back to Hogwarts was going to be a pain but I didn't have a choice. I knew Dumbledore would be highly suspicious of me and same with Harry but having a student with O grades drop out or 'disappear' would raise too much suspicion for Dumbledore so I know he could do nothing. I had a feeling he had Obliviated Harry again, so I had to pretend to be there 'friends' again. Though I knew it wouldn't be for much longer but if I didn't want to raise suspicion, I had to act similar, but I wasn't going to be the same 'Granger' everyone knew. I refused to act like people expected me to. The plan was in action and it was time to show everyone who I truly am and to get me revenge.

**Ok, so I have actually only planned up to here. **

**I know what I want to happen, but apologies if I take a while to get these next one's out but please bear with me. **

**Thank you for being patient and hope you're staying safe!**


	31. Chapter 15-Back at Hogwarts

I smiled as I got off the train with Luna but sneered as I spotted Ron ahead of us, walking with Lavender. The poor girl was infatuated with him. Luna had explained to me that she has been obsessed with the Weasley boy from when she first met him. It was tragic really, but Lavender was not exactly the nicest person, though then again, neither was I. "Did you have a good time with Beck?" I rolled my eyes but laughed as Luna used Tonks term for Bella. "Yes, I did Luna. How did things go with you and Neville?" Luna just smiled dreamily at me. I chuckled as she said "Things are going to be different this year Hermione. The Nargales seem to be surrounding everyone's heads today." I smiled at her as we approached the carriage, ready to be pulled by a Thestral. I stroked its neck and the skeletal winged horse released a huff of air from it's nostrils. Thestral's are truly magnificent creatures but not everyone can see them; only those who have seen death can see them though I know majority would not agree that the beasts are beauties. I entered the carriage, chatting away with Luna and before I knew it, I was walking back into Hogwarts.

I withheld my laughter as Harry came in with a broken and bloodied nose, glancing in Draco's direction to see his smirk; knowing that Draco must have damaged Harry in some way. I noticed that Dumbledore had Auroras on the doors, patrolling the school. _Looks like he's preparing. He knows some-thing will be happening this year. Overconfident. _I rolled my eyes as Dumbledore spoke about 'Tom Riddle', attempting to scare the students. Almost stating that he still has control. It seemed that he was still delusional that he had power over his students when he only thought he had power. It was laughable really. Though, I suppose no one really knew whose side Severus Snape was really on, so only time would tell.

I coughed, covering my laughter that wanted to escape when he said "Dark forces attempt to penetrate this castles walls. In the end, their greatest weapon is you." He was clueless, not realising that those 'dark forces' have already entered the school; been within its walls for years and the fact that he thought that the students would be their greatest weapon was ridiculous. Hogwarts barely scraped the surface of defensive and attacking spells. I nodded discretely to Draco as I walked pass him, exiting the hall; him sending a small smile my way. I released a sigh. This year was going to be long.

I stood with the other in Professor Slughorn's class, watching in boredom. Narcissa was exceptionally good at potion making and she had taught me over the summer when I wasn't with Bella. It was funny with the sisters. Bella was unbeatable in duelling, both defensive and attack spells, Narcissa was practically a potions master and healer, while Andromeda was good at Charms and Ruins. Though I hadn't met Andromeda yet, the stories that Bella and Narcissa informed me that no one should ever mess with any of them, because if you messed with one, you had to deal with the other two, or even all three of them. The Black sisters where powerful on their own, but the three of them together would be like facing an army. They had told me what happened when Andy had gotten bullied and, even I was slightly scared of the three of them. I silently groaned in annoyance as Harry and Ron showed up. I heard Draco release a snicker and I sent an elbow to his ribs. I watched amused as Lavender practically unabashedly stared at Ron. Out of the corner of my eye as Harry and Ron fought over a book. Ron pulled away smug and Harry hit him with a very worn out book.

I maintained my cover of the 'know-it-all' and answered Slughorn's questions. Inhaling the love potion, I couldn't help but smile as I was hit with the smell of Bella. Though the potion would be ineffective against me, I could still smell what attracted me. Not that I could tell them that I could smell the distinct smell of Bellatrix Black, so I made up a generic smell that I know 'Granger' would smell, such as freshly cut grass, parchment and spear mint toothpaste. Slughorn then went on to explain that the love potion did not cause love but a deep infatuation. I saw the spark in Lavenders eyes, and I shook my head. The poor girl was clueless, well not clueless just oblivious to who she had a crush on.

I noticed Draco's interest as Slughorn explained Felix Felicis, or otherwise known as Liquid Luck. Slughorn promised to give us a small vial of Liquid Luck if we managed to successfully brew the potion Draught of Living Death. I watched as everyone struggled to cut the Sopophrus bean, while I had already crushed it using the blade of the knife. I noticed that Harry had done the same and my eye's narrowed. The books had been written wrong on purpose so that no one could use it as it was an extremely powerful sleeping draught which will make anyone under this potion to fall into a death like slumber. I poured the ingredients in, remembering what Narcissa taught me.

_Flashback _

_Three beans were added into the cauldron. "Why are you making me add three when it clearly says two?" Narcissa smirked and replied. "This is a powerful sleeping draught that will make those under its influence fall into a death like slumber. They have made sure it's wrong so that it can not be abused." I hummed and watched in slight fascination as the potion began to come together. "But why would they publish it wrong?" Narcissa just gave me and look and replied, "Why do you think Hermione?" I replied "Control." Narcissa nodded and continued to talk me through the correct ingredients and how to ensure that no mistakes are made. Soon after, the potion had been successfully brewed. Narcissa praised me but before she could say anything we heard "DRACO YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Me and Narcissa looked at each other before laughing knowing that Draco was about to be murdered by Bella. _

_Flashback end. _

I chuckled at the memory. Draco had pranked Bella and she was not happy. I had caught Bella around the waist as she had tried to launch herself at a terrified but amused Draco. He had turned her hair pink as he had trapped the kitchen door. He was supposed to get me but hadn't realised that I was doing a potion lesson with Narcissa. It was an hilarious sight to see. Bella had hexed him every day for a week. I was broken out my thoughts when Slughorn exclaimed that the time was up. I watched as he went around everyone in the class before coming to me and Harry. He looked amazed as he tested mine then even more so as he tested Harry's.

"It appears we have two students who have crafted the perfect Draught of Living Death. I wouldn't expect any different from Miss Romanov." He had paled a little when he had said my surname. I guess he had an incline of who my parents where seeing as he had been hiding out in the muggle world. He gave me and Harry half a vial of Liquid Luck since there was only the one. I noticed Harry hide the tattered book behind his back and I knew I would have to see what he was hiding as I knew he did not create the potion without help. It did make me wonder whose book it was. But I walked just behind Draco as he headed toward his destination, I had no use for the Liquid Luck so I knew he would make more use of it, especially with what he would have to do this year.


	32. Chapter 16-Vanishing failure

Me and Draco entered the room of requirement, walking amongst the 'room of hidden things', a variety of so many different artefacts being stored here. It was Draco's task to fix the cabinet as soon as he could, but the vanishing cabinet would be had to fix as the cabinets are famously hard to fix. I asked how he had found out about it and told me how a boy named Graham Montage had found out about the vanishing cabinet after being shoved into it by the Weasley twins. I made note to thank the twins when I saw them.

Not many knew that about the cabinet's magic which I found highly amusing since Dumbledore is left unaware of an object so powerful in his school. Draco had the task of fixing this as part of his initiation into the death eaters, at least the closed circle. We had been told that if one cabinet I broken, if anyone where to attempt to enter, they would become stuck in a kind of limbo. I would help Draco when I could, but I had been told that this was a task for Draco only, no matter how long it took. I was a little disappointed, but I suppose he needed to prove himself and I could see the determined glint in his eyes, so I know I would leave him to it, even if I was immensely more powerful than him. We would have to be patient, extremely patient but we both knew it would be worth it in the end.

I was tempted to knock the apple out of Draco's hand, the repeated slapping noise was annoying, but I suddenly stopped. He turned to me, but I wasn't looking at him. Instead, I was looking at what I knew was the cabinet under the red silk blanket. I jerked my head towards it and Draco stepped forward, removing the blanket, revealing the vanishing cabinet. It was a powerful kind of magic, much like apparition but I was told without the side effect of feeling like you've been sucked through a straw. Though the magic was powerful, I could tell it wasn't quite right. Broken, hence why Draco had been given the task of fixing it and we both knew that without my helping hand, it would take at least the school year but that would be fine considering it gives us plenty of time to prepare and begin putting our plans into actions.

"Ok Draco, remember the incantation?" He glanced at me before staring at the cabinet. "Harmonia Nectere Passus, right?" I smiled and replied, "Oh good, you aren't as stupid as you look." He sent an unheated glare my way before raising his wand and saying the incantation. It irritated me that it would potentially take nearly a year before I could see Bella in person again due to the immense about of patience and skill the cabinet requires to be fixed but I had been given explicit instructions not to interfere with Draco fixing the cabinet. _They didn't say anything about giving him a Liquid Luck potion though. _I had slipped it into Draco's drink when I had walked pass his table earlier, Pansy had distracted him for me, everyone else was too busy focusing on their food or friends to notice and Dumbledore was too focused on Harry to notice.

I felt a tug against my magic and left Draco to focus on fixing the cupboard. I heard a whispering that grew louder the closer I got to the unknown source. _'You are powerful. Worthy to use us.' _I came across a crown, silver with a blue oval sapphire embedded in the centre of the crown. I tried to place where I had seen it before, and the realisation struck that this was Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem. I knew that Tom had separated his soul into different objects but to find out that it was one of the relics belonging to the infamous Rowena Ravenclaw was amusing and a twisted sense of humour. The dark magic was being released off it in waves, causing my magic to react to it. I knew Tom's soul has been embedded in the object though I was confused to why it was calling me. I was broken out of my slight infatuation with the Diadem when Draco called my name. "On my way." I sensed that it had no protection so I quickly put some protection charms on it that could not be easily broken and turned toward Draco, ignoring the magic that seemed to be calling to me. _I will have to talk to Lucian about this. _


	33. Chapter 17-Jealousy

The months passed in a blur and soon, we were halfway through the year. Winter was approaching as the snow slowly started to cover the ground. I had found that Harry had the Half Blood Prince book. Harry refused to give the book back its rightful owner though I had my own suspicion even if there was no way I could confirm it. I had also concluded that only Dumbledore knew what I truly was, and it seems that he had Obliviated Harry…again.

Despite knowing that Harry was irredeemable, I still wanted to try even if it turned out useless. It also seemed that Harry had begun to notice Ginny though she was with Dean Thomas and Lavender's advances seem to be increasing with Ronald and I knew it wouldn't take long for her to take her next step. I also seemed to, for some reason, have my own admirer, which not only irritated me but pissed Bella off. She had threatened to come onto the school grounds and torture the lad once I had told her what he had said.

_Flash back_

_Being in our mindscape was the only comfort I had of being close to Bella as I possibly could without detection. We couldn't meet at the Shrieking Shack anymore because the protection spells had been upgraded. No one could get on or out of school grounds without the headmaster explicit say so. It also made it harder for me to transform in the forbidden forest, but I always managed to get out undetected. I didn't have to transform but I would become increasingly irritable if I didn't and if I couldn't sneak out of grounds then I had to settle for the room of requirement. _

_I felt Bella's presence and sunk into Bella arms as they wrapped around my waist. Relaxing as her scent soothed me. "Hello my pretty." I was contemplating on telling Bella about Cormac because I knew how she would act but she spoke before I could decide. "I can practically hear you thinking muddy." I sighed and replied, "Promise you won't get mad?" She looked down at me questionably but nodded. I then told her of McLaggen advances towards me, I could feel her rage increasing as I spoke about the time that he cornered me before I hexed him. Even after hexing him though, he still kept trying and couldn't get it into his thick skull that I wasn't interested. "Bella, love, calm down." I could see the rage in her eyes as she said, "I am calm." I smothered the snicker that wanted to escape my lips. _

_My mouth dropped open as I sensed something unexpected under her anger. "Bella. Are you…Are you jealous?" Her head snapped in my direction and she scoffed. "No. I have no need to get jealous." But even as she said that, I could feel her jealousy. I laughed and twisted so I was now straddling her. "Bella, there is no reason for you to be jealous of an arrogant, self-righteous little boy who I hold no interest for." I grabbed her face firmly and stated "You are mine as I am yours. My mate. I desire no one but you." Her pupils where blown but not in anger. "I really wish you were here in person muddy." I pecked her lips and whispered, "As do I Bella." _

_Flashback end _

The ache in my chest expanded but was immediately soothed by Bella sending assurance and adoration through our bond, immediately distinguishing my pain. We were so in tune with one another and we knew what the other was feeling and despite not being next to one another, we could soothe one another by each other's presence in our minds. Our bond grew stronger every day and we both knew that when our bond was complete, it would be unbreakable. If I told anyone, not that I ever would, that Bella was a huge softy, they would laugh. No one knew the real Bella other than her sisters and me. Sure, Bella had her sadistic side and looked and acted insane to others but me and her sisters.

By all means, due to the darkness in the both of us, we didn't need to be sickeningly sweet, though sometimes it we couldn't help but reassure each another with little touches and sometime just to shock others we would act lovingly towards another but it wasn't something that we had to do all the time. Both of us were possessive of one another, Bella more so because she couldn't be here with me and me because, well my wolf craved her mate every second of the day and not being able to touch her was driving me insane, but we had to be patient. _"Soon muddy." _I sighed. This year couldn't end quick enough.

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	34. Chapter 18-Under suspicion

Draco nodded to me as he walked past the stairs and exit the Three Broomsticks, noticing Harry and Ron had come in and sat at a table. Harry's eyed Draco suspiciously but his attention was taken away by Slughorn, who was sat at the bar. I thought nothing of it, and Harry was too busy looking at Slughorn to even notice where he had come from, and Ron was too busy looking at his sister making out with Dean to notice me. I leant back and observed, seeing what I could gather. Madam Rosmerta walked towards me with a tray of Butterbeer. Many adored Madam Rosmerta, though they had no idea that she was spying for the 'dark lord.' She was helping Draco to smuggle in a necklace which was intended for Dumbledore. I had raised the potential problems with trying to kill Dumbledore with this method but the problems I raised where dismissed, overconfident in that the plan they had made would work.

"Hello dear Hermione." I smiled back at the blonde and replied "Hello Madam Rosmerta. How are you today?" She huffed and replied, "All the men here a bloody terrible. I have lost count of how many hands I have slapped away before they could grab my ass." I chuckled, raising my eyebrow and saying "Want me to talk to a few of them?" She smirked and replied "No Hun, nothing I can't handle. Thank you though." I smiled and took a sip of the butterbeer. Her name was called, she leant forward, placing a butterbeer on the table and whispering the first half of her sentence, "Everything is in place but let me know if you need anything." I nodded in thanks and she turned and walked to where she was called.

My hearing picked up on Harry saying to Ron "Dumbledore's asked me to get to know him." My eyes narrowed in annoyance. _Ever the willing servant. _Ron questioned Harry and he replied "I don't know. It must be important. If it wasn't, Dumbledore wouldn't ask." My brain tried to think of why Dumbledore would ask Harry to get close to Professor Slughorn, but I could not think of anything. I got up and exited the Three Broomsticks, noticing Harry and Ron exiting a couple seconds after. "Hermione!" I bit my tongue to hold back the words that I wanted to let out at Harry and glanced behind me, not stopping walking. "Yes, Harry?" He ran up next to me, soon followed by Ron. My eyes caught Katie and saw her opening the package and before I could say anything, the curse that was meant for Dumbledore hit her. _Idiot._ She screamed out in pain and I closed my eyes in annoyance. It had failed.

I stood in front of Professor McGonagall, alongside Harry and Ron, as she looked at us with exasperation, saying, "Why is it that when something happens, it is always you three?" I said nothing but thought _bad timing. _It appears that many still think I'm friends with Harry and Ron so I guess this was good for appearances I suppose, not that I enjoyed it after how Harry has been but I suppose I have to try and raise as little suspicion as possible even though it annoyed me greatly. It did make me wonder how McGonagall would handle Dumbledore's lies and manipulation, though she cared greatly for many students, she was a no-nonsense kind of woman who I hoped could be persuaded once she isn't blinded by Dumbledore's lies.

Snape arrived and McGonagall questioned, and Snape replied, "I think Miss Bell is lucky to be alive." Harry then blurted out "She was cursed, wasn't she?" I rolled my eyes _well done for stating the obvious. _"I know Katie off the quidditch pitch; she wouldn't hurt a fly. If she was delivering that to professor Dumbledore, she wasn't doing it knowingly." I heard McGonagall mutter "Yes. She was cursed."

My head snapped to Harry as he stated, "It was Malfoy." A quiet snarl rumbled passed my lips, but no one heard it as Professor McGonagall said in a slightly raised voice of disbelief, "That is a serious accusation Potter." Snape had frozen before turning around agreeing with Professor McGonagall. "Your evidence?" Harry paused then stated, "I just know." Snape condescendingly repeated his words before saying, "Once again you astonish me with your gifts Potter; gifts mere mortals can only dream of possessing. How grand it must be to be the Chosen One." I withheld my snicker as Professor McGonagall said for us to go back to our dorms. I caught Harry's anger filled glare he was giving Snape. _So now Harry had his suspicions about Draco. Great. _

***Grins* Twice in one day. I wasn't going to publish this chapter but I thought why not.  
Hope you enjoyed!**


	35. Chapter 19-The Slug Club

I had told Draco to be careful and also talked to Bella about what had happened. She had lent me vent out my frustrations on the plan not going to plan before telling me that it was just a setback. I could tell that being apart from Bella was affecting my mood, as well as hers; and Cormac wasn't helping with my anger either. Everyone had been giving me a wide berth after I lashed out at Cormac last time and many seemed to sense my mood. The air around always seemed tense and my magic seemed a little unstable, so many just avoided me. I now sat at this lunch that Slughorn had thrown together, not minding eating the ice cream provided, even though my adoptive parents would be scolding me for eating so much. I ignored majority of the conversation before Slughorn asked me a stupid question.

"So, Hermione, what is it that your parents do?" The room seem to get deathly silent and he must have realised his mistake. "Ah, forgive me." I just scowled at him. I feel my anger bubbling beneath my skin, my wolf itching to come out and claw Slughorn's face for being so oblivious. I felt Bella presence in my mind, and she said _'Merlin, you're stuck in a ridiculous tea party. Like Ali." _Outwardly I remained stoic but internally I was relieved at Bella's distraction. _"You mean Alice Bella." _ She huffed and grumbled _"I knew that."_ I smiled internally. I had introduced Bella to 'Alice in wonderland' written by a muggle known as Charles Lutwidge Dodgson in 1865 that was a popular classic in the muggle world. A story that Bella secretly loved though she would never admit it.

Mine and Bella's bond had grown stronger with the more time we spent together, and it grew every day. The months we had spent together before I had to go back to Hogwarts had strengthened our bond even though I have not marked Bella, though I was dying to, it was best to wait as when I marked Bella, the separation would be much harder than it was now, at least for the first couple months. Since we are mates, we could now talk without having to dreamscape; meaning that she could talk to me within my own mind as I could for her. She could see through my eyes.

I could feel Bella amusement and replied, _"I'm glad you are so amused at my suffering." _She laughed as I continued. _"I'm only here because I need to keep an eye on Harry. He's already suspicious of Draco and he's willingly being Dumbledore's servant. I hate this."_ Bella sent reassurance through our link and my anger disappeared_. "Be patient muddy."_ I was broken out of my mind when the door opened and Ginny walking in. Harry immediately stood up and it then clicked. _Looks as if someone finally noticed the ginger haired girl. _I caught sight of Cormac intently staring at me and sent a glare his way, but he just smirked. Bella's anger flared as I huffed in annoyance. _"I'm going to kill that boy if he keeps looking at you like that." _I just smiled, soothing her anger. Time seemed to pass slowly, and my leg bounced in impatience. As soon as we could go, I was exiting the dreadful room but paused when I noticed that Harry had not come out with the rest of us. I sighed as I knew he would be doing as Dumbledore asked. I just walked towards the lunch hall.

I now stood with Draco at the astronomy tower, staring out onto the snowy grounds. Every day Draco was getting closer and closer to fixing the cabinet, though I could tell it was taking its toll on him. He couldn't spend as much time as he normally could with his friends or his girlfriend Pansy. She had come to me in tears thinking that Draco was ignoring her, but I reassured her he wasn't and explained that he was busy. So, I had hung out with Pansy. I also had sent a letter to Lucian inquiring about the crown, but he hadn't found anything yet, but he would owl me when he could. "Hey brat." Draco smiled at me and then sighed. He sounded tired as he spoke "This is hard Hermione." I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and gave him a side hug saying, "Of course it is Draco, but your nearly there. You can do this." He laughed and replied, "You're only being more encouraging to me today because you miss Bella." I shoved him lightly before sighing and saying "Yes. Ok maybe a little but you can't blame me for missing my beautiful sexy-" I was cut off with Draco screeching "Hermione! Don't talk me about my auntie like that. It's weird." I laughed and looked back out onto the grounds. Even though Hogwarts seemed like a prison to me, it was still beautiful.

I stood, a little impatiently with Draco, in front of the vanishing cabinet. He opened the cabinet's door and placed the green apple within the cabinet. He closed the door and muttered the incantation Harmonia Nectere Passus, and we both waited a second before I felt Bella's excitement. I quickly opened the cabinets door and grinned at the sight that greeted me. I picked up the apple, that had been bitten into, and showed it to Draco, who smiled back at me. "We did it." I smiled at him and replied, "This was all you Draco." He grinned at me and then closed the door still smiling, thankful that this had now been done before term break. I exited the room of requirement and split off from Draco, heading back to my dorm. Mine and Bella's happiness of success mingling together making me feel giddy, though that was not the only reason.


	36. Chapter 20-The Burning Burrow

Bellatrix POV

If anyone was to say that I was anxious I would crucio them, but I could not lie to myself, though I would never admit it; even my muddy knows that. It had been so long since I had held my muddy. Though Tom had been sending me on scouting missions to help distract me, it did nothing to soothe the ache in my chest at the absence of my muddy. Thought the both of us used the dreamscape and our mind link with our bond, but it just wasn't the same. I felt my jealousy and anger rise when the image of that detestable boy was staring at what is mine. My hands itched to grab my wand and apparate to his home and crucio him, but I refrained._ 'That's no fun. Don't you want to hear his pit full screaming as he begs for his life?' _ I shook the thoughts away, no matter how appealing it sounded, it would cause too much attention. I was dragged out of my thoughts when I felt her magic. My magic was pulling me, encouraging me to find it's other half. _'Oh, how sweet.' _ I ignored the voice as I stared at the door in excitement at the prospect of seeing my beautiful muddy. I could practically feel Narcissa smug stare on me, but I did not care. I know she would tease me and tell muddy on how I wouldn't shut up about her, but I did not care. I only had eyes on what was mine. The anxiousness melted away, and something in my chest clicked into pace as she stepped through the door, and it seems I was not the only one who had felt this way because I watched as my lovers body practically loose all the tension she held as soon she stepped over the threshold and within a few strides, I was wrapped up in my muddy's arms.

I heard her inhale deeply, burrowing her nose in my neck, electing a shudder as I felt her breath against my skin, causing goose bumps. We both simultaneously pulled back and leant in, releasing a sigh and a small groan as she moved her lips against mine. Just before it could escalate, my sister spoke. "Come Hermione, we have much to discuss. I know you both want to catch up, but you have the rest of the week to do so. Bella, you know what you have to do." I released a huff and grumbled "Always ruining my fun Cissy." She just scoffed and walked off towards the kitchen. Muddy laughed, sending a rush of warmth throughout my body that I would deny and pecked my lips saying "Go, Bella. I know your excited to begin. I'll be here." I huffed again, went to open my mouth to speak but was silenced when muddy pulled me flush against her body and kissed me, making me want to forget all about the mission that was set and drag her up upstairs to my room.

My arousal spiked even more, and I heard muddy release a growl, but our moment was broken when Cissy yelled "BELLA! HERMOINE! NOW!" She growled a little in annoyance, pulling back with her eyes flashing red before saying "We'll finish this when we are back." I watched my muddy walk towards the kitchen and I regretfully apparated where I needed to go.

Andy's daughter and Remus Lupin stepped out of the Weasleys home. They knew what were to happen and had their parts to play. Disgust filled me, the filthy Weasley's, casting aside their own family because of who they love and support. I could never do that to Andy. Though, appearances had to be kept up, I would protect my sisters at all costs. I knew we were supposed to wait for a signal, but I couldn't help myself. I wanted to tease the Potter boy. Flames surrounded the house and I appeared in front of the flames, waiting for the boy to take the bait. He did as I guessed he would and cackled manically. Laughing as I leapt through the open flames. The joy of the hunt was on and I screamed out "I KILLED SIRUIS BLACK! I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK! YOU COMING TO GET ME!" I continued to cackle in glee. The stupid boy attempted to chase me, but I disappeared into the fields effortlessly. My own bloodlust was rising. I wanted to crucio the boy until his mind broke because of what he had said to my muddy.

I released one last cackle that I know would increase the boys fear before falling silent. _'Kill him. He hurt your muddy. Kill him.' _I shushed the whispers and stalked the boy who had no clue he was being followed. I watched as the boy shoved the ginger haired girl known as Ginny Weasley behind him and stand defensively in front of her. I grinned and then released a barrage of spells, only testing them. They managed to block most and my lust for revenge was rising but before I could release my anger on the boy, Remus and Tonks showed up, ruining my fun along with Arthur Weasley. I grinned at them before flying up into the air, encased in black smoke, flying towards the house. Cackling as I released an _Incendio _towards the home, grinning as the house easily caught aflame. I caught a glimpse of the Weasley twins grinning faces, no one noticing while they watch the Weasley home burn down. I cackled as I flew away, feeling gleeful at some of the pain I had caused them for hurting my muddy.

Hermione POV

_Meanwhile…_

I had left soon after Bella had because Narcissa had given me an order from Lucian, though he could not make it, he trusted me to do this on my own since it was supposed to be a scouting mission. snuck quietly moved in the forest, my feet not making a sound. Fleur had sent us a letter requesting to follow the lead she had with a group who had been taking, abusing and selling magical creatures that should never be sold. One was rumoured to be a manticore, but they couldn't get the proof. Lucian had given me an idea of how big the group were, around ten. They were capturing and abusing deadly magical creatures and selling them to fighting pits. My head cocked to the side as my hearing picked up on growling and roars.

I moved quicker and growled in anger at what I saw.

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	37. Chapter 21-Unexcpected Allay

My snarl seemed to echo throughout the forest clearing and would have caught the attention of the men if it was not the other creature roaring. I could feel their pain and all their anger.

Four cages that held two Hippogriffs, a centaur, who was glaring heavily at the two men that were teasing the most dangerous of the four. A manticore. It's anger was radiating off him as he snarled in rage. They laughed as they hit a particular sensitive spot on his body. Manticores were known as one of the wizarding worlds dangerous creatures below dragons. Remembering reading about them when Lucian has finally updated the books.

_Manticore:_

_The manticore or 'man-eater' is a legendary and rare creature. A deadly magical creature that loves hunting, humans or otherwise._

_They have the body of a lion, and tail of either a dragon or a scorpion. Some even have the head of a man as their face or on their tail to lure its victims into its jaws. Some may also have wings which they can use to fly, though they prefer the ground. _

_They used to be hunted before they went into hiding. They are a deadly predator and thrive to hunt and kill, the magical creatures are hard to kill, and if you come across one that is hunting you or is defensive, watch out for its tail, especially if it has a scorpion tail, the venom is lethal, killing men in mere minutes. _

_Despite its size, it is fast, it is stealthy, and it is deadly._

I snapped out of the memory and readied my wand. But before I could step forward, I felt something trying to enter my mind. Not sensing any lethal intent, I looked up and realised that it was one of the magical creatures. Due to me being an alpha, majority of the magical creatures could mind link with me, creating a temporary pack bond. I opened my mental barrier and a deep soothing voice spoke. _"You are not human. Interesting. Have you come to hunt this prey?"_ I realised it was the manticore that was speaking to me due to the anger and excitement of 'it's prey' knowing that manticore's loved the hunt.

I glanced over at where I knew he was located and meet vibrant green eyes. Its face was lion like with as well as its body with a dark orange mane, golden fur with blood splatters; leathery wings that were tucked tightly against its back; much like dragon wings but smaller, and I caught a glimpse of the scorpion tail that was strapped down on its back leg which I knew would be uncomfortable. Its eyes expressed his anger but also his desperation to escape. I was confused slightly to how he knew I was an alpha, let alone why he had created a link to me, but I brushed it off for later.

He inhaled deeply and I saw his eyes show intrigue and excitement. _"Ah, you are a very special kind of human. A wolf but not. Something much more powerful. A worthy opponent."_ I could feel it's excitement of a challenge. I knew manticore's loved to fight but I had to dissuades its bloodlust for a fight. I responded _'I am not here to fight you but to free you. These men should have never captured you or any of the others. I am an Alpha. The protector.'_ He seemed to become gleeful and I could sense it's excitement that seemed to be increasing. He laughed, more like huffed and said _"I will gladly help. My hunt is not over. Perhaps a fight one day?"_ I chuckled in the link and replied with _'Of course.'_

I re-readied my wand and quickly sent a stupefy towards the men. They didn't have any time to react, their bodies slumped to the ground, unconscious, but I did not care what would happen to them as I advanced towards the cages. Sending a Bombarda towards the cage doors, knowing that the others would have heard the explosion, I ushered the creatures out of their cages. The hippogriffs walking straight up to one another, rubbing against each other's necks, obviously mates. The centaur paused before bowing towards me. I bowed my head towards him in return and he smiled before heading off just as the Hippogriffs flew off. Most magical creatures knew of my existence and could scent that I was something more. Those three must have known about me before their capture.

I turned towards the manticore and its head was tilted, much like a dog would, in curiosity. I walked towards his back legs, trailing a hand along his side as you would a horse to let him know where I was going, and unstrapped his tail. I backed up away as he stepped out of the cage and stretched to his full height. I gulped a little as he stretched the scorpion tail and then rested it above him. I was in awe at the mere power that he was giving off. I could sense he was an alpha and a very powerful one.

He grumbled low and mind linked me, _"Let the hunt begin."_ An almost grin crossed his face before he released a growl as the men arrived, some froze in fear once they saw what had escaped but some pushed away their fear and attacked. I knew that the manticore was angry, so I let him tear those who had hurt him to pieces without much care. They had abused the creatures that they had captured and used them for their own gain or where going to, so I did not flinch or feel guilty as the manticore tore them to shreds, screams turning to gurgles. One had been pierced by his tail and had convulsed seconds after, poison filling his body, blood dripping from his lips before he collapsed, dead within a minute.

Soon, it was over and the manticore looked back at me and bowed. _"Thank you Alpha. You may call me Linus. If you need me, I will know."_ Before I could say anything back, he was gone. I blinked back my shock. _I have respect from a manticore. And what did he mean if I need him, he would know?_ I shook it off and looked around at the mauled bodies, sighing as I knew I would have to clean this up and track the rest of the group down. But a smile soon broke out on my face as I felt Bella's excitement and glee. She had succeeded, not that I would expect anything different.

**Sorry for the wait on this chapter but I had rewritten this about five times as I didn't like how it was, but I hope this is good enough. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	38. Chapter 22-New Changes

I had returned to Malfoy manor, covered in blood, with two day left to spare. Bella had rushed out alongside Narcissa with worry. Not that either woman would admit it. Bella was furious once I told her what I had ended up finding. I couldn't not follow the trail that had been left, so I tracked down and I was revolted and angered by what I had found. Fighting rings for magical creatures. Centaurs, vampires, and werewolves. They were near rabid and feral as they had been in captivity for so long. No mercy was given to the men and women that had stolen them from their homes. I may had also let the bloodlust take over and eventually came back to myself on day three. My alpha side, for some reason, seem to know who I was pissed off at and had hunted them down.

I returned home feeling ashamed. Not only for the loss of control but because I didn't protect those, I had a responsibility to. I was supposed to protect them, but I had failed. Bella had tried to reassure me but not even she could help. I became more determined and sent an owl for Lucian requesting that we set up a safe house or area's for creatures that need it. He was ecstatic once I had explained my plan. Since I had gotten my inheritance, both money and properties, I knew I had to make a safe place for any magical creature that would need it, making sure I included rehabilitation centres for those who would need to be re-instated back into their natural habitats. I held a meeting with the other protectors, and all agreed, putting forward their ideas. Finding staff would be easy but finding staff that I could trust would be harder. I knew it would work out in the end though. There was nothing I could do legally, but I could do something about it and if that meant hunting those who harmed those that I am responsible for protecting, then so be it.

Even though majority of my time was spent on this new scheme, I still managed to spend what little time I had with Bella. We talked about what could potentially happen and despite my worries, I knew everything would go accordingly to plan. I spent the last day with Bella, we hardly left the bedroom though we did talk, sometimes. But most of our time was relishing in my beautiful mates moans and gasps of pleasure. Relishing in her touch as I knew it would be the last for a couple months, I craved Bella like a drug. We had talked about me marking her once all this was over, to complete our bond. Lucian had explained that if I was to mark her now, the separation would be unbearable for the first couple months and I would be quick to anger without my mate, so we decided it would be to wait, even though ever time she bared her neck or arched my gums aches to sink my teeth into her neck. It got harder every day, but I knew it would be worth the wait.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Luna spoke "Good morning Hermione. Distracted?" I huffed as Pansy said, "Aww don't worry Hermione, it's only a couple of months." I sighed and replied "Your lucky. You and Draco get to see each other all the bloody time, and you don't have a soul bond." Luna touched my arm and said with a knowing twinkle in her eyes. "It will all be fine Hermione. Big things are going to happen soon. I know what you want to happen, and I know it will work out." We all stared at Luna, not knowing how she even knew as my face flushed, Pansy and Draco looked between us in confusion as I hissed out "Luna!" She just smiled while my mind was running a mile a minute in panic thinking I had forgot to hide my gift that had been sitting in my pocket for months now but reassured myself when my fingers wrapped around the item.

There was something I wanted to do and had already got what I wanted but I hadn't told anyone. Though I knew Luna just knew things, so her words reassured me a little. It was hard to hide this from Bella, but I had succeeded, though she knew I was hiding something though I had told her it was a surprise. Though I wasn't sure how she would accept it; we had talked about it before and she didn't care either way, but a war was approaching, and I wanted to make sure that everyone knew once everything came to light. I had researched and found surprisingly that it wasn't as hated as many made it out to be. In fact, the wizarding world was more open to gay marriage than the muggle world, though pureblood families were more set in their traditional ways. I had inquired about it when I had a conversation with Narcissa and she had just smiled at me, giving her permission even though I hadn't asked, leaving me flushed in embarrassment but feeling relieved at the same time. Bella's voice drifting through my mind _"I do not need a ring to show others that your mind, but I wouldn't be opposed to outwardly claiming you to the rest of the world." _The memory of what happened after Bella's loving and possessive statement sending heat throughout my body.

I shook off my thoughts as we arrived at the gates of Hogwarts. I had travelled with Luna, Draco and Pansy, Neville was meeting us there. I no longer caring what anyone thought anymore as things would be changing. Both muggle and wizarding world were not ready for what was to come.

**I was not sure about this chapter but thought, eh why not, so I hope you enjoy!**


	39. Chapter 23-Conditions

Students ran throughout the halls of Hogwarts, excited to be back, thinking its safe. I faked gagged when I saw Lavender coo at Ron. _Honestly, what did that girl see in him. _I spotted Harry walking along, looking agitated and with a little fear in his eyes. I withheld the smile that wanted to break out on my face and walked besides him. "Have a nice time at the Burrow Harry?" His eyes narrowed at me and he replied, "What do you want Hermione?" I just looked at him innocently and said, "What makes you think I want anything?" Harry continued to look at me sceptically before saying with anger in his voice. "I know there's something up with you. Your hanging around with Malfoy. Besides, Du-You can't be trusted anymore." I sneered at him and replied, "Be careful what you say Harry, the lies you are believing may come back to haunt you." He just shook his head and stormed off towards what I assume was Dumbledore's office. I heard Pansy call my name and decided to find out what Harry and Dumbledore were up to after. _I'm sure it won't take long before Dumbledore makes his move. _

I was right. I had been 'summoned' after my Transfiguration lesson. Professor McGonagall gave me a look that was filled with sadness. I scoffed because I know she would have been filled with Dumbledore's lies, not even knowing that she has been manipulated from the beginning. All I could feel was anger because I would have to come face to face with the man who killed my parents and not do anything about it. Arriving at the entrance, saying 'Lemon drops.' Flashes of when I had first come to Dumbledore ran through my mind. A time where I thought I could trust him, when I was clouded by his lies. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, trying to lower my rising anger and knocked on the door.

I clenched my fists as my arms trembled with the need to claw his face to shreds as I saw him stood behind his desk. "Hermione." I took a breath and replied "Albus." His eyes narrowed in anger and his lips thinned out in annoyance. We both stood there for a minute before he spoke. "Miss Gran-" I snarled out "That is not my name. You killed Hermione Granger the second you killed my adoptive parents!" I attempted to calm myself down, but my rage exploded when he said, "A sacrifice that had to made for this war Miss Gran-Romanoff." I snarled and stepped forward, relishing in the increase scent of fear coming off him. "We both know why we here Albus and it is not for you to sprout your lies!" I wanted to crucio his smug face when he said "Yes. I suppose so." He paused before sighing and saying "It is a shame that you have become what you are. An abomination. Unfortunately, we cannot do anything as it would arise too much suspicion. So, I believe that we should have some rules in place, don't you think?" My face slipped into a blank mask, not wanting to reveal anything.

"I believe that you should stay away from Harry. I wouldn't want to sway him to the wrong side. Another condition is I think it would be best if you were removed from the Gryffindor common rooms; I wouldn't want you to infect the other girls." I clenched my jaw in anger and he continued to speak. "An Aroura will be with at all times, ensuring that you do not go off grounds." My nails dug into my palms, splitting the skin with how hard I was clenching them. That would cause problems with going for a run at least once a month, I knew I would try and find a way around that. I gritted out "What makes you think I want to abide by these rules Albus." A glint appeared in his eyes as he said, "I think we both know what I could do to a certain someone if you do not abide by these conditions Miss Romanoff. A dementors kiss rather than a life sentence in Azkaban would be much more fitting." White hot anger consumed my body as he made the obvious threat to my mate.

As much as I didn't want to comply to the conditions he had set, it was clear that he knew about Bella being my mate and clearly knew that Hogwarts was not as safe as he had made it out to be. I knew that I could destroy Dumbledore where he stood, however, we needed the plan to work, so rather than me doing what I really wanted to do; I decided, reluctantly, to abide. I also knew that both him and Harry were trying to figure out how to defeat 'Voldemort' as I had caught Harry staying behind with Slughorn recently and I had asked about it with Tom and he had told me about asking Slughorn about Horcruxes. So, I agreed, seeing the smugness in his eyes, I quickly left; filled with rage and irritation. _I could not wait for this year to end. _

**Might add some things to this chapter later, but thought I would publish this for now, so sorry if it's not amazing.**

**Enjoy regardless!**


	40. Chapter 24-Pack Bond

I packed my stuff, shaking with a slight tremble of anger in my arms. I wanted so badly to not obey by Dumbledore's stupid conditions but the threat to my mate felt too real not to comply. It did make me wonder how he had the supposed power, but I didn't want to take the risk, even if it was a fluke. _His time will be up soon._ I had blocked Bella through our link as she was on a mission at the moment and I didn't want my emotions to distract her while she was on mission. I was not annoyed at the moving of rooms, preferring having a room for myself rather than sharing with other girls. I shared with Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown and though Parvati was the more tolerable roommate, she was best friends with Lavender Brown; however, I hardly talked to either of the girls. I was rather grateful that I was getting my own room, even if it was because of completely wrong reasons.

I did not have a lot of stuff anyway a lot of my valuables were locked away in my vaults at Gringotts after I had found out about my inheritance last year. Once I had packed up my stuff, using a shrinking charm, I slipped my suitcase into my pocket. I turned around to find professor McGonagall in the doorway, ready to escort me to a single room that they have available. She smiled at me and walked, leading me towards my new room. Her Scottish accent invaded my ears and when I looked up, I found no hate in her eyes but understanding, regret and sadness. "Dumbledore has told me what you are dear and who you are mated to. I understand the mate pull so if you wish to speak to me about that, then I will gladly help you with it." I stood in shock for a second before I caught up with Professor McGonagall.

I did not hate Professor McGonagall because she has been Obliviated, merlin knows how many times, and the fact that she had never once judged me for what I was doing or when I made new friends. She was actually the only professor who treated Harry and Ron with indifference, not randomly awarding them points. I replied once I got over the shock of her not only knowing, but her not even being afraid. I looked at Professor McGonagall but still found no disgust in her eyes. I was dumbfounded because I was sure, since she was Dumbledore's closest allay; even obliviated and maybe even under an _imperius _curse, that Professor McGonagall was willing to help me. Not that it was needed but I was thankful for the offer. Though I was curious to why she was not so judgemental, and she must have seen the unasked question in my eyes because she smiled and said, "You were always my favourite student Hermione. Always striving for the best, and I am deeply sorry for all that has happened to you. I have had a clear conscious for about a month. An old friend released me from my curses that I had been put under. Also, we have a pack bond." I looked at her in complete shock, not expecting that last sentence.

She must have seen my confusion because she gestured for me to enter, which I only just realized, was my new room. In fact, it was the same one I used for the Tri Wizard Tournament last year, though the furniture had been moved. I turned my head back towards Professor McGonagall when I heard the door close and Professor McGonagall release a sigh. It was then I noticed how tired and how much older she looked. Her eyes just looked so…defeated. My primal side urged me to soothe her pain, what I presumed was the pack bond wanting to soothe its pack mate. Lucian had only touched briefly on pack bonds, since I was Lupins Alpha, but I was surprised I could form a pack bond with Professor McGonagall. "I believe it is best that I explain from the beginning dear." She sat down on the settee, seemingly sinking into the pillows and I quickly sat down, waiting to hear what my new pack mate had to say.

Professor McGonagall, who said for me to call her Minerva when not at school, explained how Lucian had come along and cleared her mind. I did wonder how they knew one another but saved those questions for late. She was devastated, and so very angry. I had never know Mcgonagall to get angry, but her magic caused the air around her to become charged and her Scottish accent became more pronounced. Lucian had showed her the memory of Albus Obliviating her, him killing both my birth and adoptive parents, and his own side. Her green eyes filled with tears and she gently grabbed my hands. "I am so sorry for everything that has happened to you." Then anger sparked in her eyes. "I cannot believe Albus, the things he has done." Thankfully I found no pity in McGonagall's gaze, only sadness and regret.

I then said, "Profes-Minerva, as much as your apology is appreciated, I believe it's best to discuss our pack bond?" She cleared her throat, nodding before explaining. "As you know, I am an Animagus. Ever since I was little, I could use my Animagus form and because of that; I am more in tune with my animalistic instincts. I had noticed that your scent had changed after the incident with Lupin. Then when the Tri Wizard tournament went ahead, I smelt the change in your scent and my animal side formed a pack bond with you. Now that I know the truth behind everything, I will help you the best I can Hermione." Remaining silent, thinking over what had been said. Since Minerva had been honest with me, I decided to be honest with her, knowing that she would not betray me thanks to our pack bond.

"Dumbledore will be dead by the end of this school year." She showed no surprise and said "I expected as much. Though I will not deter you in anyway, I will not allowed any students to be harmed." I nodded in acceptance and she stood, walking towards the door. She turned and spoke softly, with a smile, "Congratulations on finding your mate Hermione. Bellatrix is perfect for you." I smiled and responded, "She is." And with that, she left my dorm room. Now feeling a little less stressful about our plan, knowing that I had at least one professor on my side.

**Sorry for the wait.  
I may update and change this chapter at a later date but I hope you enjoy it regardless. **


	41. Chapter 25-Bathroom fight

I was grateful that McGonagall knew and was not against us. Having someone that we could trust and help or at least turn a blind eye when needed was great.

The weeks progressed and Ron had been put under a love potion. I had laughed once I had found out, knowing that it would make Lavender jealous. However, again another plan failed as the drink that had been intended for Dumbledore, laced with poison, had somehow been given to Ron, unfortunately not killing him. Draco was getting more and more stressed as the day came closer. He had sent one of the two birds through, but it did not work, getting trapped in between and its body dying. I kept reassuring Draco that he can fix the cabinet, though it seemed that no matter what, I could see that he was deeply worried about failing.

I was sat with Luna and Neville in the lunch hall, when I noticed Harry get up and go towards Katie Bell. The girl who had been put under Draco's _Imperius _curse seemed to have caught Harry's attention and I knew that this would not go well for Draco, making him panic. I quickly scanned the crowd, Luna calling my name distracted me from seeing Draco enter. "Everything alright Hermione?" Just as I went to answer, Harry walked past, almost rushing towards the exit; catching a glimpse of the book in his hands and Draco exiting the hall. I caught scent of Draco's stress and worry but underneath it all, I could scent his anger. My eyes narrowed and I spoke hurriedly towards Luna, "No. I think Harry's onto Draco." I quickly stood up and walked after them both. Even knowing that Draco could hold his own in duelling since he had been taught by Bella, I still worried as I knew that Harry pissed Draco off endlessly. Though, that was no surprise.

Since I knew Draco well, I could easily pick up on his scent quicker than others. _A year ago, I never would have thought I would be following my friends smell. _I shook off that thought as I arrived outside the boys bathroom, hearing Draco sob; my heart ached for him as I knew the pressure to succeed was overwhelming for him. Even with the luck potion, it only helped with his casting. I heard Harry say "I know what you did Malfoy. You hexed her, didn't you?" It was silent before it was broken by Draco throwing a curse towards Harry. I could feel Draco's magic, and I could smell his anger. Harry had pushed his anger forward.

The stress had caught up to him and because Harry had seen him in a venerable state, he lashed out. I entered the bathroom just as a spell was thrown, making the pipes burst; flooding the room with water. An instinct feeling of dread filled my stomach and I know something would go wrong. Harry being as reckless as he is and Draco being too emotional. Both of the boys were casting spells back and forth from one another and I just reached Draco when I heard the _Sectumsempa_ leave Harry lips. I did not recognise this spell, and because I was in near Draco, not having time to block and because of my promise to Narcissa; I pushed him aside taking the hit that was meant for him.

For a second, time seemed to stand still. Harry staring at me in shock then horror. I felt something warm against my stomach before I looked down at the multiple red spots on my top. Pain then registered and I could taste blood in my mouth. _What is this spell? _Pain, much like the Crucio curse but worse filled my body and I collapsed. I could feel my body trying to heal but seconds after, wounds would open again. For the first time, I felt panic fill me and I struggled to utter the healing spell as blood seemed to fill my mouth. Even though I was proficient as wandless spells, I could not concentrate. I felt weak.

I could feel Bella panic and worry as she felt my pain through our bond. The worried voice of my mate rang throughout my mind, but it was as if I was hearing her underwater. "_Muddy?" _My mind felt blurry as I tried to gather my thoughts, to try and concentrate and respond but I couldn't. Harry clearly had no control over this spell, therefore having no restraint, so when he casted it thanks to his anger; the spell had been twice as powerful. For the first time in a long time I felt utterly powerless. I have studied every spell, but I could not recognise this one.

Draco was kneeled beside me, desperately trying to heal me but he couldn't concentrate, his words a jumbled mess. His voice was muted as well as he said, "Hermione, why aren't you healing?!" I managed to grit out "I don't know." Harry stood off to the side, his face completely pale. His mouth opened to utter what I assumed was an apology when Snape burst through into the bathroom. He paused at the scene and then glared heavily at Harry before rushing over to me and kneeling beside me, uttering _Vulnera Sanentur. _I notice Harry leave the room quickly and after a few incantations, I could feel my wounds closing. Anger filled me and despite my trembling limbs, I managed to drag myself up. my attention going to Snape and he recoiled as he felt my power release. "I suggest you tell me whatever spell Harry had manged to cast and how he learnt it?" Draco had gripped my hand and I sent him a reassuring smile before turning back to Snape.

Snape explained how he had created that spell when he had been younger and known as the Half Blood Prince, intending to use it on his enemies. He explained how the spell caused damage to the victim, much like sword slashes that would run deep causing excessive bleeding. The healing spell would need a lot of concentration to heal the wounds due to the first incantation to decrease the blood flow, the second incantation causes the wounds to slowly knit together and the final incantation removes the worst effects of the curse. He explained the he believed Dumbledore to have taken his book and placed it so Harry would find it. I was immensely angered at how reckless Harry had become attempting to cast spell that he had no idea or control of. If I hadn't have taken that hit, then Draco would have been it's victim, which just made me even angrier. I soothed Bella through out bond, letting her know that I would explain later; knowing that Bella would be livid.

**Sorry for the long wait on this chapter.  
I am now back at work, so I will update whenever I can.  
However, I hope you enjoyed, and thank you for being patient. **


	42. Chapter 26-It was time

***Hexed*  
Ow, shit. Ok, I'm sorry for the long wait. Adulting sucks, and work is horrible however, I need money.  
*Manages to dodge another hex*  
Super sorry for the long wait but I have a chapter and I hope you enjoy!  
*Hexed as I walk away***

Snape kept the attack quiet and since he knew what I was, but I still had to follow the procedures whenever a student had been injured so I had to spend the rest of the afternoon in the hospital. Draco was terrified and was so angry at Harry, as was I. I had to keep reassuring him I was fine, and I would have found his reaction funny if it was any other situation, but I could see the true fear in his eyes. He remained at my side despite knowing that I was fine, and pansy came and visited when she was able to.

I know that Harry would have realised how bad he fucked up with that spell, hence why he had run instead but I was livid with him as not only would he get away with it but he manged to land a spell that he had no idea how to use or fix, and if I was normal, I would have died within minutes. It did make me realise that no matter how strong I may be, I can still get injured. I also needed to work on my defensive spells, preferably wandlessly.

The evening passed quickly and even with Draco worrying over me, I noticed Harry heading out of the hall towards the Astronomy tower. I was still angry with him, so I followed, wanting to have a word and maybe hex him a couple times but stopped short when I heard Snape talking with Dumbledore. Snape came down the stairs, pausing sneering at Harry before walking away. I could see true hatred in his eyes when he looked at Harry and my curiosity was intrigued. _I would have to ask him why he hated Harry so much. _I remained in the shadows since I could hear clearly from where I stood.

I sneered at when Dumbledore said, "You know, at times, I forget how much you've grown. At times, I still see the small boy from the cupboard." How Harry didn't make the link that Dumbledore had been watching him from the beginning proves how ignorant he is. Forgive my mawkishness Harry. I'm an old man." Harry responded with "You still look the same sir." I rolled my eyes at Harry's sucking up. Dumbledore said, "Just like your mother, you're unfailingly kind." _No, they are disappointed in what you have turned him into. _It did make me wonder if the Potter's were as kind as many made them out to be. Though I know that if they weren't murdered, Harry would have turned out to be a kinder person and not someone who follows blindly.

I was growing bored of this conversation when Dumbledore said "The place to which we journey tonight is extremely dangerous. I promised you could accompany me, and I stand by that promise. But there is one condition: You must obey every command I give you, without question." Harry agreed, and I was trying to figure out where they would be going, the feeling of dread began to fill my stomach. I bolted up the stairs, trying to stop them but I was too late. Dumbledore turned, giving me a smug look before apparating away. How he knew I was there; I don't know but the feeling of dread was present and growing. Worry and anger ran through my body as I knew that Dumbledore had figured out Toms Horcruxes.

I was broken out of my angered state of shock when I heard hurried footsteps, and I turned to greet whoever it was to find an out of breath Draco. "Hermione-" but I held up my hand cutting him off with "Draco, I am fine. Merlin, you're like a worried mother hen." He looked at me in confusion, shaking his head saying, "Shut up no I'm not and I wasn't going to say anything." my eyebrow arched in a very Bella like manner and he huffed before saying, "If you not interrupted me, you would know what I was about to say." I laughed and said "Well, what were you going to say then brat?" He scowled at me before smiling and saying. "I fixed it."

I grinned in excitement. "Really?" He looked at me, deadpanning. "No, I thought I would just say it for the fun of it." I huffed and slapped his shoulder. "Ok, no need to get sassy with me." Excitement ran through my body as I knew that Dumbledore's time was up and the thought of seeing my mate, who I hadn't seen in months made me feel giddy.


	43. Chapter 27-Time's up

The rest of the afternoon I had spent anxiously waiting, not only for Dumbledore's and Harry's return but also my wonderful mates. I stood beside Draco, excitedly shifting foot to foot. Ignoring Draco's smug look as my eyes stayed glued to the Vanishing cabinet door, impatiently waiting. I could feel my mates excitement through our bond, hearing the cabinets door clicking open, I waited anxiously. The breath froze in my lungs as Bella emerged, black smoke surrounding her. I barely noticed the other three, my gaze remaining transfixed on my beautiful mate. The corset she wore showed off her curvy figure but making her look as beautiful as ever. The urge to mark her reared forward, she smirked at me saying, "Hello muddy." In a blink, I was stood in front of her, my magic reaching out with hers and the next second my lips where on hers. Completely ignoring Draco's fake retching noises.

The world around me seized to exist when I was with Bella but the trance that I had fallen into was broken when Bella bit my bottom lip; licking the blood off my lip that she had drawn out, making me growl. "Later muddy. We have a task to complete." I pulled away but left my arm around my mates waist, and, turned towards Greyback and the two masked death eaters. The masked death eaters were looking away, Draco was intently inspecting an object in order to not look at me kissing his aunt and Greyback looked at us with boredom but eagerness. The air around us seem to thicken with apprehension and eagerness. My voice came out low and stern. "Are you ready?" Greyback went to speak but I cut him off, my eyes narrowed. "I wasn't talking to you." His mouth snapped shut with a snarl. He was a disrespectful to me and my mate, disregarding the wolf laws. That, and I just didn't like him. I looked to Draco and he stood tall and nodded in response to my question.

Casting a disillusionment charm over all of us apart from Draco, we set off towards the tower. Since it was late at night, there was no students or teachers in the corridors, at least in this part of the school. Draco went up the stairs and I took notice of Harry's scent, finding him hidden but he was not our target. I wanted to see how he would react. "Good evening Draco. What brings you here this fine spring evening?" Draco snapped out at Dumbledore. "Who else was here? I heard you talking." I could hear the slight shake in Draco's voice. Not of fear but the worry of failure. Over the years, I learnt more and more about Draco and could read him well. Though I knew Draco would not be the one to strike Dumbledore down today. He wasn't ready to take another life just yet. Dumbledore responded, "I often talk to myself. I find it extraordinarily useful. Have you been whispering to yourself Draco?" It was then Dumbledore tried to appeal to Draco. "Draco…you are no assassin."

Draco cut him off, angrily shouting. "How do you know what I am? I've done things that would shock you!" Draco's arm trembled in anger at Dumbledore's assumptions. Dumbledore didn't flinch as he listed off what Draco had done. "Like cursing Katie Bell and hoping that in return, she'd bear a cursed necklace to me? Like replacing a bottle of mead with one laced with poison. Forgive me Draco, but I cannot help feeling these actions are so weak…that your heart can't really have been in them?" I grinned as I stepped out of the shadows, de-casting the disillusionment charm. "No. But mine was." Dumbledore's head snapped towards me and hatred filled his eyes when his gaze landed on me. Dumbledore's eyes not only held anger and disgust, but pure fear. He knew his time was up.

**Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. Hope you enjoyed!**


	44. Chapter 28-Quite a fall

***Smirking while dodging hexes***

**This scene will be different from the movie/books. The truths finally out. Decided to publish two chapters today and because the previous one was too short.**

Draco's wand remained on Dumbledore as he smiled at me saying, "I should have known it would have been you Hermione. What a shame. Surly you can see what you are doing is wrong?" I chuckled humourlessly and replied. "I'm only doing what is right. At least I don't lie. You have manipulated those around you for so long. Many have been shown the truth. You would have been happily manipulating everyone around, leaving them in the dark." He went to speak but I cut him off angrily.

"Though when people find out the truth, you hide it don't you. Weather that's through manipulations, cover ups or murders. The so called 'dark' side isn't as dark as you make it out to be. You should look at yourself and see how dark you really are. You killed my parents, set to kill who I thought were my friends, and controlled Harry from the day he was born all because of a prophecy that you had placed!" I snarled out "You seem to like killing children's parent's, don't you? Killing Harry's once you found out he was the 'chosen one.' Can't handle not being known as the greatest wizard in the world. Then killing my parents once I contracted lycanthropy and attempting to kill me." I could knew Harry was near and I could smell his fear and sense his disbelief.

I didn't realise that my body had begun to tremble in pure anger. I heard the door go, smelling Bella's scent getting closer and closer; Dumbledore eyeing me and Draco in shock. "You two aren't alone. There are others. How?" Draco replied smugly. "The vanishing Cabinet in the room of requirement. I've been mending it." Dumbledore continued to look at us in shock. "Let me guess, it has a twin." Draco smirked; his voice smug. "Borgin and Burks. They form a passage." Dumbledore was in clear shock but held some awe to his voice as he spoke. "Ingenious." He paused, before again, attempting to appeal to Draco. "Draco, years ago, I knew a boy who made all the wrong choices. Please let me help you." Draco cut him off angrily. "I don't want your help." I smirked as Bella arrived saying, "Look what we have here." She walked past me, her hand running across my back soothingly, my anger dimming slightly. She walked up to Draco saying, "Well done Draco." I could hear the appreciation in her voice and feel her pride that her niece had done so well. She gave Draco a loving kiss on the cheek, him smiling. Dumbledore spoke with disgust in his voice. "Evening Bellatrix." I growled slightly, Bella seemingly gliding over to my side as he said. "I think introductions are in order, don't you?"

Bella spoke, her voice light and smug, knowing he was trying to bide his time. "I would love to Albus, but I'm afraid we're on a bit of a tight schedule." Bella turning to me and saying, "Aren't we love?" I smiled as Dumbledore connected the dots. I could sense Bella wanted to rub it in Dumbledores face more as I felt Bella's arms wrap around my waist, her scent engulfing my senses, soothing my rising anger. Unable to stop the shudder as her teeth grazed my neck. Dumbledore looked on with disgust and said, "Of course you would be mated to that-" My snarl cut him off, "Be careful what you say Albus." His mouth seemed to snap shut and I took this as my cue to reveal what I know. "See the thing is Albus, is that despite you seemingly having eyes and ears everywhere, we were always steps ahead of you. Constructing everything from the shadows but always making sure that no one would ever find out who's the true dark lord." His eyes widened in shock and I didn't stop the smile. "Oh yes. I linked it all together." I grinned savagely as I said. "You see, I did my research, gathered my facts and linked it all together." His eyes narrowed in anger. "Impossible." Bella cackled saying, "Oh my muddy can do many impossible things. Especially with her tongue." I contained my laughter as Draco made a retching noise and Greyback say "Of course you would say that."

"You see, Albus. From the beginning you have controlled from the shadows, hiding in plain sight. Forcing James Potter to peruse Lilly Evans, poor Lily being controlled by James; making sure that Severus never had a chance with her. Planting the prophecy, made up by you. You and Moody killing Harry's parents, and then planting that on Tom, who in fact went to help them. Making sure the Longbottom's where unable to escape you for trying to help Lily; making them go insane then framing Bella for a crime she never committed. Killing my birth parents so I would end up with the Grangers, not knowing my true heritage and then killing them once I found the truth. See, you have been the Dark lord from the beginning Albus Dumbledore but transferring that name onto a traumatised Tom Riddle so you would never be caught for your crimes." Harry had come out of his hiding place and was now stood in shock beside me. Dumbledore looked at me with so much hatred in his eyes but also pure fear because the mask he had been putting on had been broken.

Dumbledore went to speak but Harry spoke, his voice breaking "Is it true?" Dumbledore went to deny but he knew the act was up. "Yes, Harry but I did it for you! Everything should have worked out fine if it wasn't for you!" I could feel Dumbledores magic rising as he faced me. I just smirked saying, "Scared that the truths out oh, great dark one." Dumbledore's eyes flared in annoyance and anger. But before he could do anything, we all looked towards who was coming up the stairs.

Only Harry looked in slight shock as Snape appeared. Dumbledore looked smug as Snape held his wand at his side. Dumbledore spoke, "Severus, please." Severus raised his wand, but it was not aimed at Dumbledore but at Harry. Before anyone could react, Snape uttered a spell that struck Harry and he held his head in pain. Me and Bella looked at each in slight confusion as Harry remained groaning in pain, holding his head. Dumbledore looked at Snape in horror and shock. "Severus, what have you done?" Snape looked at Dumbledore blankly and simply stated. "I've returned all the memories that were taken from him and in case he could believe everything, I've included the true scenes rather than your lied filled ones." Bella let out a cackle and said, "Oh this is brilliant." I watched Severus and nodded to him knowing that he was on our side. Knowing our time was running out, I aimed my wand at Dumbledore, who was stood in complete shock. I could hear Harry muttering "It was all a lie." I grinned at Dumbledore, eyes glowing red due to my anger, before saying "The truth is finally out." and before he could anything else, I quietly said the curse. _Avada Kedava. _The green light striking Dumbledore too fast for him to reflect. His face showing fear, shock and then finally defeat.

My bloodlust surged forward slightly but I pushed it down knowing we had to leave. Before I eft, I looked towards a shaken Harry. He looked up at me with tears in his eyes and I said "Now you know. Come find me when your ready." Though I was still mad at everything he had done, I know that he was being controlled from the beginning. Bellatrix shouted out in glee, casting the dark mark; more for dramatics than anything, rolling my eyes and she pulled on my arm and saying happily, "Come my pretty, lets celebrate and satiate your bloodlust." I growled out in glee at her meaning and ran with her through the halls, running back towards the room of requirement, not knowing how the wizarding world would react but ready to face it.

Dumbledore was dead and the truth would finally be revealed. I didn't stop the gleeful smile nor the gleeful laughter from breaking past my lips as we ran down the halls, Bella's cackle mingling with my laughter. Dumbledore was gone. I grinned.

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	45. HP: Author's note

**11/09/20 currently at 162 followers and 104 favourites!**

**I am so thankful for those who have read this and for those who have stuck with this book from the beginning and have been patiently waiting for updates. I never thought so many would read, let alone enjoy my story! **

**(*Grins in excitement*)**

**I am going to be back at Uni for my third year (I know, what am I thinking) but I will do my best to update when I can.**

**Thank you for everything and I hope you enjoy as we are on the last movies/books and that means we have two more books to go! (Which I am excited and sad for).**

**Updates may be slow from now on as I will be working and going to Uni, so thank you for remaining patient with me.**

**P.S. Will be updating the previous chapters tomorrow or the day after (I never do anything when I try and schedule it, literally the most unorganised human being ever).**


	46. The Deathly Hallows

The news that Dumbledore's of death had spread quickly, Snape had taken over as headmaster, the 'dark side' had come out of the shadows and taken over the wizarding world.

Hermione and Bellatrix will face even harder challenges than ever before, their bond will be tested to its limits.

Hermione has to now stop Harry and Ron from destroying the Horcruxes. Harry slipping further into his distressed mind and Ron being Ron.

What will happen when Hermione catches up with her two former friends?

And why does Hermione keep blacking out?

**Let the hunt begin.**


End file.
